My Teacher, My Mate
by Junebuggz
Summary: While Rin's parents were considering an offer for an arranged marriage she was worried. When the same man turned up in her class room she freaked out. What was she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

* * *

"RIN TAIKO YOU HAD BETTER HURRY UP OR WE ARE LEAVING YOU BEHIND!"

Rin looked into the mirror one last time and sighed.

I guess that this is as good as it gets.

Her makeup looked a little bit overdone…thanks to her mother. Rin had put her raven hair in a clip allowing it to fall freely. She frowned as she looked at her attire. The black cocktail dress her mother picked out was too short; it came up three inches above her knee. The cut was even low; it showed off her cleavage…what little she had. Her friends all had C cup while she was stuck with a B.

I guess it looked nice. The only thing Rin contributed to the outfit was her black chocker attached to it was a silver oval locket that had a crescent moon etched into it. It didn't have anyone's photo in it but it looked nice anyway.

Rin tripped on her way down the stairs trying to hurry her to parents.

"Rin do be careful, you are supposed to be old enough to know how to walk." Rin's father had a condescending tone towards everything Rin did. It doesn't matter that she makes an A- in all of her classes. She could always make an A+.

Rin's mother sighed. "Honestly Rin, this is an important dinner for our family. Do try not to ruin it."

Rin nodded. In the car Rin was silent listening to her parents talk.

"I cannot believe this day has come. Our companies are finally merging."

"Yes Shin it is very exciting but why did Tamotsu Taisho insists on Rin being here?"

Rin rolled her eyes, Rin's mother never really liked taking Rin anywhere she was always afraid Rin would say or do the wrong thing.

"I do not know Kira but I am sure Mr. Taisho has a reason. Probably to keep his younger son company during the meal."

Rin had seen Mr. Taisho once.

He is a 800 year old Inu youkai but he looked in his mid 30's. Rin remembered back on her history classes. Humans were forced to take both human and youkai history, sex-ed and anatomy. She learned that youkai used to parade around as humans.

They wore charms that would make them look like normal humans.

It wasn't until 30 years ago when one team on youkai said they were tired of hiding. Mr. Taisho and his two sons were supposedly part of this protest. All of the youkai had arrived to their businesses, schools and homes looking human. Then, they pulled off their charms and poof they looked like their normal selves. Many people were frightened but most accepted it.

Ten years after this protest the humans and youkai came to agreeable terms. The youkai would agree to abide by human laws as long as they were allowed to have their own laws.

Rin remembered hearing her grandparents talk about when all of their neighbors turned into youkai. They said they were so frightened.

When all of this happened one of dad's business rival who he had known for three years had stepped into a private meeting with him and changed.

Mr. Taisho…once the Lord of the Western Lands. Now business owner and a member of the youkai council.

"Rin what are you daydreaming about?" Rin's mother's voice was nagging at her pulling her from her thoughts.

"Nothing Mother…" her voice was quiet as she answered.

"Well here we are…Taisho manor." Their car pulled up to a massive mansion.

"Rin try not to embarrass us tonight please." Rin's father said as he got out of the car.

"Yes Father…" Rin's voice became sad.

Rin looked at the clock inside of the car before she got out. They had been driving for one hour; it felt shorter than that though.

Her friend Inuyasha had told her not to worry that she would be fine. But, he didn't know her parents. Inuyasha didn't know what it was like to live in this world of large business. He told her his family was nice, and willing to help out anyone no matter the cost.

Completely unlike her own family.

Her mother was all about looks. She wore the finest things and caked her face with makeup. Her father…he was a perfectionist. He was a balding middle aged man who liked to critique Rin on every move she made. Her parents ignored her, when they weren't they were always making her life miserable.

"What did I tell you about worrying Rin?" Inuyasha's voice rang in her head. She shook her head trying to get it out.

Suddenly, Rin felt a clawed hand grab her right shoulder. Rin gasped but let out a sigh of relief realizing who it was.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha's cute dog ears twitched as he smiled.

"I live here Rin. This is my family's home."

Rin let out a laughing sigh.

"Thank you Inuyasha, my parents are on red alert and it is worrying me so much!"

Rin saw his right eyebrow shoot up. "Red alert?"

"Yeah telling me I need to be on my best behavior so I won't embarrass them."

"Hm…"

"Ahah Inuyasha I see you have already met Shin's daughter." A baritone voice boomed from the front door of the mansion.

Rin looked over to the door and saw her parents talking to a tall youkai. His hair was white like Inuyasha only it was fashioned in a ponytail. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and a single magenta strip going across his cheeks. He was rather handsome in Rin's opinion. She could see where Inuyasha got his looks from.

"Yea Dad Rin and I know each other from school."

"Oh this is Rin?" Suddenly an early 30's year old woman appeared next to Mr. Taisho. She came up to his shoulders. She was beautiful. She had soft but shining brown eyes and soft looking brown hair. She wore natural looking makeup; it was noticeable but not overdone unlike Rin's mother who looked like a clown.

"Yes Mrs. Taisho this is my daughter Rin." Rin's father motioned for Rin to step up near her them.

When she did it was a mere blink of an eye before Rin was inside of the mansion.

Soon after everyone sat around a large dinner table.

Rin was disgusted with her father's way of eating although it wasn't as bad as Inuyasha's. Both of them were just shoveling food into their mouth.

Rin could have sworn her father's hair piece had slipped at one point in time. She was sure that Mr. Taisho had seen it too. He had laughed when there was no conversation going on and he gave Rin an all too knowing look making her smile.

Rin's mother would glare in Rin's direction every chance she got. She would take a small bite of food then glare at Rin. Another small bite of food then glare at Rin.

Izayoi had seen this, she felt sorry for the poor girl.

Once dinner was finished everyone followed Mr. Taisho into the library. Mr. Taisho, her father and mother leading the way. Inuyasha walking right behind them and Rin was walking next to Izayoi behind Inuyasha.

Rin almost fell over with excitement seeing all of their books. It was massive, books from floor to the second story ceiling.

Izayoi saw Rin's expression. "Do you enjoy reading dear?"

Rin smiled "Yes ma'am I love to read."

Izayoi returned Rin's smile.

Everyone sat down on the couches and chairs in the middle of the library. An elder human male came up and gave her father and Mr. Taisho a small glass of whiskey. He then handed Inuyasha, his mother, Rin and her mother a cup of warm tea. Mr. Taisho then dismissed and thanked the man.

"Tell me Tomatsu why are we here? If it were merely about a settlement we could agree on we could have done that at the office.

Rin looked at her father then Mr. Taisho before taking a sip of her tea. It instantly calmed her nerves and she smiled into the cup.

"Well if you agree to one term then I will agree to merge my company with yours."

"HN and what is your term?" Rin looked at her father's glass, it was already empty.

Rin saw Tomatsu smile she didn't know why but it bothered her.

"Ah Sesshomaru…glad you finally made it."

Everyone looked at the door. Rin blushed as she looked at the man standing there. He was gorgeous. He was the tallest man she had ever seen. He had the same crescent marking as his father only his magenta markings on the side of his face; he had two strips where as his father had one. His hair was white it came down past his hips.

Rin's mother adjusted herself. She sat up and pressed her arms together making her cleavage more pronounced.

Sesshomaru looked around at everyone before his eyes glued onto Rin's.

"Sesshomaru why don't you sit down?" Izayoi's caring voice broke the tranz Rin was in.

He moved gracefully to sit next to Inuyasha who was sitting across from Rin.

"So this is your older son?"

_No dad he is a stranger who just came in and sat down in some man's strange home_. Rin thought.

"Yes this is my son Sesshomaru."

Rin's mother interrupted Mr. Taisho when he took a breath. "So Sesshomaru what do you do for a living?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru; he was looking right back at her.

"I am a teacher." His voice was deep and smooth. When he spoke you could see his canines; they were longer than Inuyasha's.

"Oh wow how fascinating!" Rin could have sworn if her mother had the opportunity she would move herself to sit next to Sesshomaru rather than her husband.

"Tomatsu you were saying." Rin's father directed the conversation back to where it was before the eye candy walked in.

"Yes my term…" Tomatsu took a small sip of his whiskey, enjoying the fact he was annoying Shin.

Rin's father let out an angered sigh.

"If you would agree to join my son with your daughter in marriage then I will agree to merge our companies." His voice was calm.

However, as soon as Inuyasha and Rin heard marriage both of them choked on their tea.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha stood up and screamed.

Rin did the same only mentally. She knew her parents would flip out if she reacted in such a way.

Izayoi smiled at Rin.

Rin's father had only looked around the room, she figured it was to try and find where the whiskey cabinet was.

Tomatsu smiled as he rose from his seat. "Not to you Inuyasha."

He walked in front of Sesshomaru whose eyes were currently closed. "I am talking about an arranged marriage between Rin and Sesshomaru…"

Rin's mother huffed slightly as her father got up and walked over to where Mr. Taisho was standing.

"Give me some time to think about this offer Tomatsu."

The two looked at each other. "Alright I will give you one week to decide."

"Rin it is time to leave. Tomatsu, Izayoi thank you for the dinner it was excellent."

Rin's mother grabbed her hand and yanked her out of her seat roughly and pulled her to walk with her husband and herself.

The three were silent as they drove the hour to get home.

"Go up to bed Rin. You have your first day of school tomorrow."

Rin's mother actually sounded like she cared.

Rin stumbled up the stairs into her room.

She kicked off her high heels and started to unzip her dress. She was able to step out of the dress and then her cell rang.

"Hello Inuyasha…" Her voice was tired.

"Yo' Rin I thought you were going to crap rainbows when you saw Sesshomaru. He gets that a lot." His laugh almost busted her eardrum.

"Inuyasha…do you think my father will agree?" Rin tried to change the subject from his eye candy brother.

"Eh knowing your dad I think he would."

Rin started to cry. She was about to go into her senior year of high school.

"Rin…Rin?"

Silence on her side of the line.

"Rin in the seven years I have known you, you can handle anything. Even my asshole of a brother that is only if your dad says yes to my old man."

Rin sniffed.

"Rin I thought I told you to go to sleep." Rin's mother has a bad habit of listening in on her conversations through the door.

"Yes ma'am." Rin replied to her mother.

"Inuyasha do you think you can pick me up tomorrow?"

"Yea sure see ya at six am."

Rin didn't bother to remove her makeup or put on any night clothes. She tossed her cell on the bed and jumped on it. She looked up at the ceiling for a couple of hours before sleep overcame her.

Rin's alarm woke her up at five. She put on a pair of black pants and a blue long sleeve shirt that hung a little loose on her body. She still had her choker on. She applied a little more eyeliner to make her makeup look like it did last night.

While she walked down the stairs she pulled her hair into a sideways ponytail.

Her mother made her eat toast and eggs for breakfast.

When Inuyasha came he honked the horn. Rin grabbed her bag and ran out the door. The car was silent on their way to school even as they walked down the familiar halls once they got there. They stood in line to get their school schedule. Rin didn't have a chance to look at it before Inuyasha took it and compared it to his.

"Hey Rin we have all tha same classes together. Do ya think Kagome is here yet?"

Rin blinked a few times as she followed Inuyasha to their first class.

"Yea I'm sure she is. Hey Inuyasha where are we going?"

The two stepped into a classroom on the second floor.

"Demon and human history." He gave her a strange grin.

Inuyasha pulled his cell out of his pocket and started to text someone. It was no longer than two seconds before he got a reply. "Yea Kagome is here, she has the same classes as us."

The two sat at the back of the class. Inuyasha kept an open seat for Kagome.

"Hey Rin!" A raven haired brown eyed girl pulled Rin into a hug.

"Hi Kagome." Rin hugged her back.

The three sat down at their desks. Rin put her head on the desk; she didn't lift it either when she heard a calm deep voice telling the class to settle down.

Inuyasha shook Rin telling her to wake her ass up. She lifted her head and almost had a heart attack when she saw who it was.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho I am going to be your teacher this year. Most of you will have me for many subjects. If you will turn your pages to chapter one of your combined history books we will begin."

Rin sunk in her seat too baffled to move.

_Crap the guy who I may have to marry is my teacher!_ Rin was screaming mentally.

"Rin get your book…" Inuyasha whispered to Rin.

Rin got her book and turned to the first chapter mentally she was still freaking out.

* * *

A/N: Wellz this is the first chapter of my new fic. I hope everyone enjoys it. Tell me what you think.

Peace and Love,

June


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit with this story.

* * *

Rin spent the rest of the class trying desperately to focus on the chapter Mr. Taisho was talking about. But it was useless; she couldn't stop thinking about her future. What was going to happen if her parents say yes? How was she supposed to face Mr. Taisho in class knowing they were going to be married? Would it be awkward if her parents turn down the offer?

She sighed.

Her parents would never turn this down. Her father has been talking about merging his company with the elder Mr. Taisho since she was little.

Rin heard Inuyasha growl at her. She looked over at him and he glared at her.

"Focus Rin; your emotions are all over the place." He whispered.

He had told her what page they were on and that Sesshomaru told them to read silently.

When she looked up at the front she saw Sesshomaru staring at her with a blank expression.

_Geez does this guy really never show any emotion?_

Still…there was something in his eyes that made her skin crawl.

Rin looked at the book and acted like she was reading. She would scan the words slowly and turn the pages every few minutes. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time. There was only two minutes left and then she could leave this awkward classroom.

"Give me the phone Rin."

Rin jumped in her seat at Sesshomaru's deep voice. She looked up at him, his clawed hand extended to her.

"I do not repeat myself Ms. Taiko." She wasn't sure but she could have sworn he growled at her.

She handed him her cell her hand slightly shaking.

As he walked away he told her she could get her phone back after class.

_Great!_ Rin thought.

She heard Inuyasha snicker so she glared at him.

The bell rang loudly and students jumped to their feet and rushed out of the classroom.

"Rin we're goin' ahead to class." Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the class as Rin was putting her book away in her bag.

She took in a deep breath as a way to calms her nerves however it only made her heart race more. She glanced over at Sesshomaru. He was sitting on his desk merely looking at her with that stupid blank stare of his. She walked over to him.

"Rin I expect what our parents are discussing will not distract you from your studies. Should our parents agree to arrange our marriage; you and I will continue on as we are now. If you wish it to become public then that is how it shall be. However, if you decide for this not to become public knowledge it would benefit us both. It took a great deal of manipulating the school board to become your teacher. I trust that you will pay attention while in my classroom or I will give you detention. Do not use your phone during class not even to check the time. Do you understand?"

He spoke in one calm tone as if he had known about this whole arrangement before she met him.

Rin nodded to him as he handed her phone back to her.

"Now hurry to your next class before you are late."

The rest of the day Rin tried to focus. Every once in a while Rin would see Sesshomaru in the halls while Inuyasha, Kagome and herself were walking to their other classes. She felt as if her heart was going to stop when she walked passed him. She even held her breath.

Once the school day was over Inuyasha offered to take Rin home. She knew no one was going to be there when she arrived so she would be able to think clearly.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?"

Rin looked at Inuyasha; he had a grin on his face. She would have smacked him but she knew not to play around while the driver was driving.

"Speak for yourself Inuyasha. Your future may not be awkward next week."

"Five days Rin."

Rin gave his profile as questioning look. Her eyebrows shot together and her plump lips slightly pressed together.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Ya don't have a whole week. Ya got five days till your family has to come up with a decision. Today is the second day. Leaving you with only five more days."

Rin felt her mouth open and she let out a silent scream.

Inuyasha was grateful she didn't scream; that would have hurt his ears leaving him with a headache for the rest of the day.

When they pulled up to Rin's two story house Inuyasha noticed her parent's cars weren't there.

"Parents out Rin?"

"Yes Dad is still at work until later tonight and Mom is most likely shopping. She ran out of clothes to wear."

Inuyasha shook his head; trying to understand why some women couldn't wear the same outfit more than twice.

"I'll pick ya up tomorrow same time."

Rin sighed as she got out of his car giving him a smile before closing the door.

Rin went upstairs and laid her bag on the bed. She needed to get her homework out of the way. She had a book report due in two weeks, four pages of arithmetic to complete and she still had to read the pages of her history book that she had spaced out on during class.

She sighed "Where to begin…"

She grabbed her history book and began reading.

It wasn't until her eyes began to close longer than a blink when she decided to stop reading. She made it to chapter ten. She looked over at her desk clock stretching slowly trying to relieve her muscles for sitting so long in one position.

"Ten…ugh…"

She got up and immediately fell down.

"Ahh my feet are asleep!" She whined to herself.

Slowly she got up and walked over to her bathroom removing her clothes as she walked. She stepped into the shower and started washing her makeup off. The warm water is the only thing that comforts her anymore. Her parents have never hugged her and Inuyasha has never been one for hugs and since him and Kagome started dating he growls when Rin hugs Kagome. So she stopped.

Rin got out and immediately went to sleep.

Every other hour Rin would wake up. She was nervous about tomorrow. Maybe she could just keep her eyes on her desk and not once look up at Sesshomaru.

She glanced at her desk clock; it was only two in the morning.

Rin groaned and tossed around a few times before she was able to go back to sleep.

The next few days Rin kept up with a ruitine.

She would wake up and get dressed. She didn't bother to put on makeup unless her mother was downstairs. She would then wait for Inuyasha to pick her up. Once she made it to school she would just look at the ground. That way she didn't even have to see Sesshomaru at all. Then she would go to here combined history class. She was able to focus as long as she didn't look up. Her avoiding Sesshomaru this way was making her feel less awkward at school. Then when she was finished with school she would go upstairs; do her homework. Afterwards she would eat shower then sleep.

"See ya tomorrow Rin."

Rin got out of Inuyasha's car and waved to him as he drove away.

Rin sighed as she walked up the stairs to her room. She had been doing her 'avoiding Sesshomaru and parents plan' for three days now.

Rin walked to her window and looked into the tree across the street. She could have sworn she saw Sesshomaru standing on a branch looking her. She gasped as she rubbed her eyes. When she looked again he wasn't there.

"Great now I'm seeing things!" Rin's voice held a slight whine to it.

She climbed into bed and for once fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

However; like every night in the previous week she woke up. Only this time it was because of a dream she had. She dreamt that her parents were standing next to her telling her she was going to marry Sesshomaru. That it was her duty to do this, it was her duty as a daughter to do as her parents said. She needed to accept this and consider herself lucky to marry someone like Sesshomaru.

After that dream she could not go back to sleep.

When Inuyasha picked her up the next morning the first words out of his mouth was; "What tha hell is wrong with you?"

Rin didn't want to tell him about her dream, instead she shot him a glare.

While in her history class she noticed Sesshomaru would walk by her desk the circle around her to go to the front of the class. It wasn't until the second time he did this that she started to keep count of how many times he was doing this.

Three….

Four….

Five…

Six…

Seven…_Really he doesn't have any other person to circle? There are only oh let's see 25 other people in the room…_

Eight…

Nine…

Ten…_Ok now it's just getting old._

Just then the bell rang.

She looked up at her teacher for the first time in three days. And sure enough he was looking right back at her from the front of the classroom.

She was the only one left in the classroom.

She was stuck for a few minutes alone with him. She felt butterflies in her stomach making her feel even more nervous.

"Rin"

His voice was smooth like butter; it sent chills through her whole body.

She walked up to his desk and looked up at him.

"What is troubling you Rin?" His voice held some concern.

"I didn't sleep well last night…"

"Hn"

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Sesshomaru broke it.

"I trust your parent's decision will not distract you from your studies. You are doing rather well in my class and I expect you to continue to perform as you have these past few days."

Rin felt dumbfounded. _What was he talking about? _

"What do you mean my parents decision?" Her voice was shaky.

Sesshomaru felt like he was stuck, did her parents honestly neglect to tell her?

"You and I shall be married in one year."

He took in her scent. She was sad yet frightened at the same time. Then there was something there that worried him. In a split second she started to fall. He caught her in his arms holding her for a brief moment before taking her to the nurse.

The nurse scrambled to open the door for him.

"She fainted in my class."

He took out his phone and called the principal. His boss knew that he was Rin's future mate.

"Koga Rin passed out I am going to take her home. Make sure to send a substitute for my class I will not be returning for the rest of the day. "

Koga started to laugh "Going to start putting the moves on her?"

Sesshomaru growled as he hung up on Koga.

He growled again when a male nurse tried to touch Rin.

"Sota I will take it from here." The same nurse who opened the door was back to help Rin.

"Alright Sango…"

"I will be taking Ms. Taiko to her home. There is no need to inform her parents of this matter nor is this to get out do you understand that?"

Sango nodded as she watched Sesshomaru pick Rin up and walked outside to the faculty car lot.

Sesshomaru drove her to his home. He got a few looks from the human neighbors however his few demon neighbors knew not to look or even say a word to him as he carried Rin into his home.

He sat her down on the couch. He did not want her to freak out even more. Judging by her reaction so far it would only cause trouble if she woke up in his bed.

He knew her scent would be on his couch for a while, he was alright with that. She was a distraction to him. He would tell the class to read to themselves so he could sit at his desk and stare at her without anyone catching him. If someone did happen to look up from their books he would growl at them. Today however he had to smell her. He would pace around her as he gave his lecture just to take in her scent. His brother was wise not to mention what he was doing.

To be honest for once in his life Sesshomaru was nervous. This whole week was horrible. He had to wait on the girl's parents to decide on his father's offer. Then to top it off they actually agreed. He had to break up with his somewhat girlfriend; Kagura. She knew the only reason why he kept her around was to please his desires. Which she had once said as long as he uses her and no one else then it was ok.

Needless to say she took it rather harshly. She sliced his tires and keyed the word 'dick' onto his car. He knew that was only the beginning.

Sesshomaru only hoped that she would not be foolish enough to try to take anything out on Rin.

He glanced at Rin; she was still asleep.

When his father informed him that Mr. Taiko agreed he could have sworn Shin said he would inform his daughter.

"I guess the balding bastard didn't…" Sesshomaru growled.

He sat back as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

This whole arrangement was giving him a migraine and it just started.

He knew he had one month to convince Rin to move in with him…that is if her parents don't kick her out of the house and into his.

"Knowing those humans they would…"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin again. He got up and knelt in front of her and studied her face.

She wore no makeup today. She looked beautiful without it.

He remembered the night he first saw her in person. Yes, he had ordered his brother to take a picture of the girl before they met. He kept the picture in his wallet where only he could see it. He knew his father wanted this arrangement to go through four months before he met Rin. He had time to prepare for it; it was common knowledge to him the night his father brought it up.

"Hmmm…"

Rin started to stir.

"Rin"

She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

He felt his heartbeat faster when he saw her smile.

Then as soon as the smile appeared it went away.

Sesshomaru was unprepared as Rin's scream filled the room. The only thing he was able to do was wince away.

"Cease your screaming NOW Rin." His voice held power that made Rin stop instantly and follow his order.

He could hear her heart beating faster and faster.

"Calm yourself."

She gave him a look as though he were speaking a different language.

"We have a few things we must discuss Rin…"

* * *

A/N: I hope that all of you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I can ^.^

Peace and Love,

June


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

* * *

"Where the flip am I?"

Rin jumped off the couch and looked around.

"Take a seat Rin."

"Where the flip am I?"

She raised her voice again making him growl louder.

He was determined to break her of her using a high volume around him.

Once Rin heard his growl she stopped screaming 'where am I'.

"Rin…"

Her eyes darted to him. He was sitting on the couch she was laying on.

He stared at her for a few minutes before he motioned for her to take a seat next to him.

Rin slowly moved to the couch and sat down allowing her body to sink into the cushy couch.

"Where am I?"

Sesshomaru was thankful that she took a normal tone with him this time.

"You are at my home."

His one constant tone was annoying Rin. Even when he told her they were going to get married he had one tone.

_My parents agreed…I am getting married…to an emotionless demon…_

Sesshomaru noticed Rin turn pale and a worried look crossed her face again.

"Rin"

Rin stopped her internal freakout and looked at Sesshomaru.

"We are…" Rin started to whisper to herself then stopped.

"We must discuss a few things before I take you home Rin."

Sesshomaru got up from the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of Rin. The table was low enough that Sesshomaru could look Rin in the eyes without having to lowering his gaze.

Rin's gaze was still focused on his previous spot.

Sesshomaru let out a breathy growl allowing Rin to catch on to where he was now.

He knew she was smart that she was merely trying to piece things together right now.

He studied her eyes as they slowly met his. He could smell the tears before they formed but, as soon as they did she looked away again.

Rin was determined not to cry in front of him. She never cried in front of anyone. She only time she did her mother told her not to act like a baby. That she was old enough to not show her tears when she felt like crying.

"Rin look at me…" Rin was surprised to hear concern in his voice.

She took in a few deep breaths before she looked at him again.

"Rin as I have stated before we have a few things we must discuss before I return you to your home."

Rin nodded.

"Your parents neglected to tell you of their decision?"

Rin thought about it before she answered.

"I had a dream last night about it…I guess now it isn't a dream…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and gripped the bridge of his nose. He should have known those low life humans would take the cowardice way out. Tell the girl she is now engaged while she is asleep.

"They were standing beside the side of my bed and told me that I was going to be married to Sesshomaru…well…you."

Rin giggled in her nervousness.

"W-when did you find out about it?"

"What do you mean Rin? When did I find out about your parent's decision or when did I find out about the offer?"

Rin thought about it for a second. "Well I guess both…"

"A few weeks ago my father had told me about a rival of his. His company and the Taiko Company had been each other's competition for years. Nearly two decades if I recall. My father knew your father's true nature. He knew that if the two companies were to join your father would find a way to push mine out. In a way to prevent that if our families were…somehow joined that would be more difficult to do."

Rin's eyebrows crunched in confusion.

"How would it be difficult if we were married?"

"I will get to that Rin; do not interrupt me."

Rin nodded and whispered an apology.

"It was three weeks ago that my father informed me. I was too old to be on my own and it was about time for me to settle down. His rival had a daughter he wanted out of his house as soon as possible. My father mentioned it to me and I was not too opposed to the match. He spoke to the school board about me becoming your teacher. Which they approved. Most of the school board members are demons who have known my father and I for generations. They agreed to allow me to become your teacher as long as we were not caught in an inappropriate situation at school."

Rin blushed and looked down. The thought of her getting into anything inappropriate at any location was something Rin couldn't imagine.

"I agreed to the term and I informed Inuyasha what was going on. He knew about the arrangement the same day I found out. I told him to act shocked the night father would tell you. I need to see if you would be relieved or shocked if you thought it was Inuyasha you were to be mated with. I have to admit I was relieved when you had a shocked reaction."

Sesshomaru got up and started to walk away from Rin.

"H-hey where are you going?"

Rin followed him to his kitchen. When he stopped; he looked at her and held a glass of water out for her to take.

She took the cold glass out of his hands and took a sip of water while he started to talk again.

"The terms of this engagement though are rather rushed."

"What do you mean they are rushed?"

"You must move in with me in one month."

Rin choked on her water; making her gasp for air. She didn't notice how close he was to her now until she stopped coughing. She looked at him and saw the slight worry in his eyes.

"Sorry water went down the wrong tube…" She said as she laughed slightly to cut the tension in the air.

"Do you enjoy living with your parents Rin?"

Rin looked down at her glass. She watched as beads of cold sweat dripped down.

"No…not really…" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Hn"

"Why do you ask Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshomaru almost snapped. He never wanted her to call him that while in private.

"Rin you will not call me that when in private do you understand?"

"I…Yes…O-Okay…" She blushed.

He sighed.

"I suppose that my father is aware that you do not like your current living environment and is giving you an excuse to escape sooner."

Rin smiled.

'Does this girl not realize that there are kind adults in the world? Sesshomaru thought as he watched her eyes began to look around his kitchen.

"If you wish you can move in sooner. I have five spare bedrooms and three spare bathrooms. You may choose any room you desire. Tell me how you wished to have it decorated and I will see to it."

"R-really I am sure that the room is more than fine…"

"Rin do you desire for our…parents arrangement to become public knowledge?"

Rin's eyebrows drew together as she thought about.

"Can I tell one more person about it?"

"I suppose that would be alright. If you knew this person could keep it secret."

Rin nodded.

"It's Kagome."

"Hn yes Inuyasha's mate…"

Rin gave him a surprised look. "Th-they aren't mates S-Sesshomaru…" Rin blushed when she said his name.

"They have been rutting for the past year Rin."

"Rutting?"

Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes you will find out soon enough what rutting is. I believe you will talk about it in your sex-ed class next week."

Rin walked over to the window and sat her glass down on the table next to it. Sesshomaru took a seat at the table and refused to continue talking until she did the same.

It took her a few seconds to realize he wouldn't continue until she sat down. She rolled her eyes slightly as she did making him growl.

She tried to hide her grin by bringing her glass up to her lips and pretending to take a sip. For some strange reason it kind of pleased her how she was able to get under his skin like that and annoy him for a second.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch and sighed. He knew he should probably take her home. It was already nine. He shook his head mentally 'if she hadn't been asleep for six hours they could have covered more of the conversation…'

"Perhaps I should take you home now Rin?" His statement turned into a question.

Rin nodded.

She followed him to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and waited for her to sit down before he closed the door and got in on his side.

Their car ride to Rin's home was silent. Rin stared out of the window until she saw her house.

Sesshomaru put the car into park and started to undo his seatbelt when Rin suddenly stopped him. She put her hand on top of his making him take in a sharp breath.

"Good night Sesshomaru." She unfastened her seatbelt and rushed out of the car and into her house.

Once she closed the door she leaned on the door as she tried to catch her breath.

She put her ear against the door and listened for him to drive off. When he finally did she started to walk to the kitchen. She could feel her stomach almost growl.

"RIN!" She heard her mother running after her; nothing but pure anger in her voice.

She stopped and turned to see her mother's hand fly to her face. When it made contact with her cheek Rin fell to the floor.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU CALL?"

Rin grabbed the side of her face trying to choke back the tears in her eyes.

"I-I was with Mr. Taisho…" Rin tried her best to make her voice steady and even.

Her mother turned away as she did she told Rin to call next time.

Rin nodded to her mother's back and whispered a goodnight to her.

Rin walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack to put on her face. She wasn't hungry anymore. This wasn't the first time her mother had hit her. Although it was the first time she hit her this hard. She guessed it was because she knows she could never have Sesshomaru as a lover.

Rin sighed as she whispered "My family is really messed up."

She hissed as she took the cold compress away from her face. She looked at it and saw blood.

Her heart began to pound as her eyes widened. She ran up to her bathroom and looked at her face.

Her right cheek was changing colors and there was a tiny cut from her mother's wedding ring. She took off her clothes and stepped into a hot shower. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she began to sink into the shower until she was sitting down.

Once she cried her tears Rin got out and wrapped the towel around herself. She wiped the steam off of the mirror. She took a medical box out of the cabinet next to her mirror. She took out a blue band aid and placed it on her small cut.

She crawled into her bed and tried to fall asleep. Once she was able to sleep feel tired enough to sleep she glanced over at her clock and it read 3:00 AM.

* * *

When Rin woke up at she caked on her makeup on her cheek. She tried to cover up the bruise that had formed over night. She allowed her hair to cover up her right side of her face. It may not have covered up the bruise but it covered up the blue band aid that was placed on a high place on her cheek.

She ran out of the door ignoring her father's cry trying to call her.

"Hello Inuyasha…" Her voice was slightly shaken as she tried to sound normal.

"So what happened yesterday? I heard ya' passed out."

For once Inuyasha didn't snicker at her human weakness.

"I…well your brother told me about my parents decision. I had thought that when my parents told me it was a dream…"

Rin sighed as she felt herself become angry.

"I MEAN WHO THE FLIP TELLS A PERSON THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED WHILE THEY ARE ASLEEP?"

"Rin…" Inuyasha whined as he gripped the steering wheel and his ears pinned back to his head.

Rin gasped when she realized she hurt his ears.

"Sorry Inuyasha…"

He allowed his ears to go back to their original position.

"I am just so angry…I guess it hasn't set in until now. I just I'm mad at the fact that they told me like that. I am mad at the fact that they could just say yes without even knowing how I feel about the matter. And I am pissed off that your brother is so calm about this whole thing! I mean does that guy seriously not feel a fucking thing?"

Rin huffed as she looked out her window; grateful at the fact Inuyasha allowed her to get her frustration out.

"Sesshomaru does have feelings believe it or not. Tha bastard just has a hard time showin' it. It's kinda difficult for us to show our emotions…they are a human concept. And that is coming from me; a half demon. I accept that it is difficult for me so just imagine how difficult it is for him a full demon."

Rin's heart started to pound as the car pulled into the student parking lot. She didn't want to face anyone. She had been able to keep her right side of her face pointing away from him.

She walked on the outside of Kagome and Inuyasha. Neither one seeing her face. She was grateful that they were so absorbed in one another. Now all she had to do was make it through the class without Sesshomaru seeing it.

She walked into the classroom and saw Sesshomaru was writing on the chalkboard. She rushed over to her seat and sat down.

She tried to keep her bruised side away from his site. Any time he would look at her she would look away.

Sesshomaru wasn't fooled. He knew Rin was up to something. He could hear her heart beat faster when he would look at her. He also smelt tears…did she cry last night?

Once the class was finished Rin tried to rush out of the room. She didn't even bother to put her books in her bag.

"Rin"

Rin groaned as other students passed her. She almost made it to the hallway when she heard him say her name.

She looked back to see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome standing by his desk.

"What is troubling you Rin?"

Sesshomaru's voice was calm.

"N-nothing. I'm fine…"

"Rin we're going to see you in next period kay?" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him out of the classroom leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone.

"Why do you not look at me fully Rin? What are you trying to hide?"

He could smell her tears starting to form.

When she finally looked at him she turned her head and showed him what she was hiding. A few tears fell as she brushed her hair back to show him the full right side of her face.

She flinched when she heard him growl fiercely. When she looked at him she saw his eyes were blood red and his hands were balled into fists.

"Who did this to you?" He managed to growl out though his gritted teeth.

"…my mother…"

In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru rushed past her and out the door.

She ran to her next classroom and looked for Inuyasha. When she found him he saw her face and ran over to her.

"Rin what tha fuck happened?"

"Sesshomaru ran out his eyes were all red and he was growling."

Inuyasha took out his cell phone and tried to call Sesshomaru.

"Damn he isn't answering."

"Who did this to you Rin?"

"M-my mother…"

"Shit…" Inuyasha dialed another number and started talking in it.

"Dad we need to track down Sesshomaru. Rin's mom hit her and Sess found out…yea…ok…"

Inuyasha started to walk out the door and grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her with him. When the teacher tried to stop them Inuyasha just growled at him. The teacher apparently knew not to say anything more.

"My old man wants me to take you back to our house. We are going to try to call Sesshomaru. Well you will try to call and my dad and I are going to look for him. There's no telling what he is going to do."

* * *

A/N: Wellz there's a bit of drama for ya'…tell me what you think.

Peace and Love,

June


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make any money from this story.

* * *

"TAIKO!"

"Taisho? What are you doing here?"

Shin studied his corporate rival's appearance. In all the years of knowing Tamotsu he had never seen him so flustered. And when Tamotsu flung open the door to his office and yelled his name…needless to say he was slightly concerned.

"Where is your wife Shin?"

Shin gave him a questioning look. "I believe she is at home…"

Just as Tamotsu was turning to leave Shin shouted behind him "Why?"

Tamotsu turned and saw a worried look on Shin's face.

"Are you aware that your wife hits Rin?" His voice was laced with venom. If he had known that Rin was being physically abused he knew he would not be able to control himself.

His eyes narrowed while he waited for Shin's response. He did not know what the human would try. Would he try to lie? Try to cover for his wife?

Tamotsu witnessed Shin go through two emotions at once.

Sadness…

And rage…

"Where is Rin is she ok?" Shin's voice cracked; he didn't bother trying to hide his worry.

"She is with my youngest son. Sesshomaru is the one you should worry about. I trust that you worry about your wife and leave Rin to us."

Shins pulled out his cell and call his wife.

"KIRA WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Tamotsu allowed his back to turn away from Shin in an attempt to give him some privacy.

His wife was apparently shopping. Shin told her to head home and to not allow Sesshomaru in. He did not go into detail as to why.

Once he was finished Shin put his phone away and sighed.

"Is my daughter alright?"

Tamotsu glared over his shoulder at Shin.

"All of this time…your wife was harming your daughter and you did not notice?" Once again his voice was filled with venom. He could smell the tears in Shin's eyes.

"…No…" Shin barely got out.

Tamotsu walked to the door and as he opened it faced Shin one more time.

"IF my son manages to not kill your wife the two of you shall join me at my home to discuss the future of our companies joining."

When Tamotsu closed the door he heard Shin whimper and mumble to himself "No please don't let this plan fall through because of my wife…"

Tamotsu looked at his phone and tried to reach Sesshomaru again.

He walked away from Shin's door still able to hear him whimper about his company, and about his daughter.

He walked to his car and saw Sesshomaru standing next to it.

"Sesshomaru"

Tamotsu watched his son. He smelt no blood…that was a good thing.

Sesshomaru growled and bared his fangs at his father. His eyes were blood red, his true form battling to escape and kill that human whore who harmed Rin. However, Sesshomaru knew that killing her would solve nothing. It certainly wouldn't help out his father's plans. He came here to get some information out of Rin's father. He needed to know if she was in danger, he needed to know if Shin Taiko knew what harm Rin was going through. It seems that his father had that same idea.

"What are you doing here father?"

Tamotsu closed the gap between him and his son as he started to tell his son what happened in Taiko's office.

"…so he claims not to know what happens under his own roof…"

Sesshomaru let out a breathy growl. His rage was still there, that was clearly to see. His beast was still itching to get out.

"Son before we join Rin you MUST calm yourself."

"Where is Rin?"

"She is at my home with Izayoi and Inuyasha. I informed Shin to bring his wife to dinner with our family. Rin will attend and you WILL control your temper while around Shin and his wife do you understand? This plan must not fall through. I will convince them that Rin must move in with us and in one month then she will move in with you."

Sesshomaru let out a sigh of defeat. He knew his father will not allow him to kill them while at their house.

"Get in the car Sesshomaru. We have a few things we must prepare for tonight."

The both of them drove in silence back to the Taisho mansion. Once they arrived Sesshomaru moved with swift speed inside the house and up the stairs to find Rin sleeping in his old room.

"If you value your life you will leave this room Inuyasha."

"Feh the old man sent me up here to wake up Rin…plus I want to make sure nothing happens to Rin while you two are alone…" Inuyasha shot his brother a grin as he left the room.

Sesshomaru's growl at his brother's comment woke Rin up.

He turned his back to the door and looked at Rin.

What he saw felt him with an emotion he had rarely felt. He felt the need to smile.

He looked at her; she was smiling at him. He eyes seemed to glow as if to say that she was alright. He sat at the edge of the bed and felt content and calm sitting with her. Something he rarely felt.

"It is time for us to go down stairs Rin."

He almost laughed when Rin pulled the covers over her head and groaned. He got up and growled.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself.

When he looked at Rin again she was finally sitting up. Her face may have had a smile on it however; one look into her eyes and Sesshomaru could see her real emotion…fear.

He sighed as he started to walk out the door hoping that she would be able to take a hint and not force him to drag her down the stair kicking and screaming.

As if on cue Rin was right behind him practically having to run to keep up with his so called walking pace. They entered the library and saw Izayoi sitting in a chair reading a book. Once she saw them she stood up and ran over to Rin; hugging her while asking if she was alright.

Rin nodded and smiled at her concern. She felt like she could be open with this nice woman who she has known a week and who she has only met once before today.

"Rin your parents are going to be. There are a few things all of us must discuss before this…arrangement goes on any further."

Rin's eye's started to water as she begged Izayoi to cancel. She knew that her mother would agree to anything the Taisho family wanted. Then when they were all home; like usual her father would go to his private study and leave Rin and her mother to be alone. Then Rin would truly have to fear for her life.

"Rin you do not need to worry. She will not be able to hurt you after this meeting. Alright?"

She led Rin to a chair by the fire then walked over to a group of chairs that were positioned across from Rin's.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who was standing by the door.

"They have arrived."

As soon as he finished his statement Rin heard Tomatsu say from behind the door that he was aware of that.

Rin became nervous as she braced herself to face her parents. She stood up and in a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was standing right next to her.

"Be calm Rin." He whispered to her as her mother, father and Mr. Taisho walked into the room.

She heard Sesshomaru growl. She looked at him; his eyes were slightly red around the iris.

"If everyone will be seated we will begin." Mr. Taisho waited for everyone to sit down before he took his place next to his wife. Kira and Shin sat across from Rin. Sesshomaru took his seat next to her. Rin looked at the floor, she was afraid to look up. She didn't want to meet her father's eyes. She felt like she betrayed him. He didn't know about what her mother was doing to her all these years.

"Rin how long has this been happening?" Her father's tone was one that she had never heard before. Despite how much he tried to hide it she could tell he was worried.

"A while father…" she replied quietly.

"Why? Why did you do this Kira?" Shin stood up and faced his wife.

"She needed to be punished. Everyone does it."

"To hit her in such a way is NOT punishment Kira!" His face was turning red with rage.

"Shin that is enough. What you two wish to discuss about her parenting style can be done in the privacy in your own home. I do not care what you say on the matter. I have asked you here to discuss our arrangement nothing else." Tomatsu was developing a headache and this little talk had just started. He hoped what he had planned was going to work.

Shin sighed in defeat as he walked away from Kira and sat closer to Rin on the opposite side of his wife.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't worry father it looks worse that if feels."

Shin felt tears form. He never realized how brave his daughter was.

"Rin needs to be in a place where we know she will not be harmed." Izayoi was the first to break the silence in the room.

"She is safe with me!" Kira raised her voice making it sound like a screech.

"No she obviously is not human or we would not be having this discussion now sit down. We will not have one more word from you. The only time you may speak is if you are asked a question." Sesshomaru's voice was low and vengeful.

Kira took her seat slowly.

"She is not safe living with you so it is decided she shall live with Izayoi and myself or move into her future home with Sesshomaru."

Rin blushed as she bit her lip. She hoped that her parents would not decide this for her as well. She wanted to at least have a choice on where she lived.

She looked at her father; his eyes were closed.

She looked then at her mother; her face was red with rage and she was currently glaring at Rin.

"Rin tell them that you are safe at home." Shin cried out.

"SILENCE!" Tomatsu roared.

Shin sunk into his seat lowering his head in fear.

"If you still desire to merge our companies you will do as I say. Rin WILL move into one of the two homes I mentioned. If I catch your wife near Rin WITHOUT a chaperone then there will be consequences."

Tomatsu allowed this to sink in for a minute before he started to talk again.

He studied the balding man and his wife.

Kira had her hand covering her face. Tomatsu could smell the tears as clearly as her anger. He she would try something if she had the chance.

Shin's eyes were open wide; his face and neck were red.

"Is all of this clear Shin? Is this clear for you Kira?" Tomatsu spoke again.

Kira removed her hands from her face and whispered yes.

Shin finally blinked before her gave the same response.

Rin felt a sort of power over her parents for once. It gave her a strange since of calm. Knowing that she would be able to get away from her parents…away from her mother.

Rin let out a breath and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at her; he wanted to hold her hand. That seemed to comfort humans. He never understood the human's need for physical comfort. However, he was willing to forgo his own discomfort for Rin.

He looked at his father who was now looking at Rin.

"Rin I understand that this is a lot to take in. If you wish it you may stay here until you make your final decision. Take your time on deciding. If you would like you may stay the weekend at my son's home. That might help you decide." Tomatsu gave his son a nod.

"Now wait a minute! Rin will NOT stay with him in that house by herself!" Kira's voice was a screech again.

"Kira it isn't up to you. You do not have a say in her life and neither do I. If she would like I will even take her to court and sign the papers to make her a legal adult."

Rin gasped. Her father actually stood up for her. He is willing to let her become emancipated.

She gave her father a grateful smile as her mother huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Rin you are more than welcome here. I know that Inuyasha would be very happy to have you living here." Izayoi smiled.

Rin got up and walked over the fireplace. She watched the fire crack and roll. She seemed to be entranced by its dance.

"Rin" Sesshomaru's voice brought her out of her trance.

She turned around and looked at him then looked over at Izayoi and Tomatsu.

"Who would you like to stay with Rin?" Izayoi's voice was sweet.

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Rin?" Tomatsu called to Rin.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart beat faster as her breathing became heavy.

Rin's voice was barely loud enough for the humans in the room.

"I"

"Choose…"

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun I gave you guys a cliffy. I am sorry I haven't updated I have been sick. But I am doing much better. ^.^ Thank you guys for your many reviews! I feel so happy that so many people like this story! I hope that everyone has a good and safe weekend. I will update next week.

Peace and Love,

June


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any money from this story.

* * *

"I"

"Choose…"

Rin's voice squeaked slightly as she spoke.

"I choose to stay here for a while…"

Sesshomaru let out a breath.

He was slightly relieved she decided not to live with him. There were things in his life he still had to work out. Kagura still believes she has a chance to be his mate and for the past week she has been harassing him nonstop. He would come home from work and there she was…just sitting on his front porch waiting for him. She would run over to him and latch herself to him. He would have to literally have to pry her away and run past her to get into his home.

Rin looked around the room. She didn't miss the slightly relieved look that crossed everyone's face.

Her brows drew together as she looked at everyone. Did they all think she would choose to live with the eye candy?

"Then it is settled." Tomatsu clapped his hands together as he stood up.

He faced Rin and smiled at her.

"Rin, Sesshomaru will accompany you to your parent's home and you will pack the things that you cannot live without."

"Yes sir…" Rin got up and looked at Izayoi. She was standing next to her husband a large smile on her face.

"Rin I will fix a room for you. It will be finished by the time you come back." She pulled Rin into a hug before she left the room.

"Come Rin."

She looked over at Sesshomaru who was now standing by an open door.

How does this guy do that? One moment he is standing next to me and the next he is a few feet away! Rin pushed her thoughts out of her head as she nodded at him.

When she passed her parents her heart began to pound in such a way she could have sworn it was coming up in her throat. She quickened her pace when she reached her parents she couldn't even look them in the eye.

The ride to her house was a silent one. She couldn't believe that this was going to be the normal thing from now on…she would no longer have to deal with her family. She would be under the care of the Taisho family.

She felt a smile spread across her lips.

"Sesshomaru I just wanted to thank you for coming with me to help me pack my things." She looked at him and noticed he looked uninterested in what she just said.

"Uh…Sesshomaru…did you hear me?"

"Rin what I am doing is something my simple minded brother would not be able to do."

She turned her head to the window and watched the familiar houses whiz by.

"Sesshomaru how did you know where I lived?" She looked at him. His silence was bothering her first he ignores one of her question and then he ignores this one.

Rin felt her face becoming hotter as her irritation rose.

"LISTEN YOU! I DO NOT LIKE BEING IGNORED WHEN I AM ASKING A SIMPLE QUESTION!"

"Rin when I find a question of yours that is worth answering then I will answer. And you will NOT take that tone with me in the future Rin."

She felt like she had just lost a battle. He gave her a plain answer that stung her ego. She felt herself sigh as she got out of the car.

While Rin opened the front door Sesshomaru got moving boxes from the trunk of his car.

When he turned around he noticed she was not standing at the door but she left it open for him. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. She had changed her shampoo and soap last week. She now smelled like honey and lilac. He followed her sweet scent that lead him to a room. The door was closed but he knew she was in there, he could hear her heart beating.

He opened the door and saw her lying on her bed. He studied her face as he entered. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly opened just enough to show her pearl white teeth.

"Rin we do not have time to sit."

She sat up and sighed as she looked around.

"There is so much stuff…"

He sat the boxes down as he looked around. She kept her room neat, he looked at her desk and the table next to her bed books covered them.

"Gather your clothes first Rin."

She looked over to him and instantly she felt annoyed.

"I thought you said 'we have no time to sit'." She did her best impression of him.

"I am here to lift your belongings Rin. I do not know what you wish to take and what you wish to leave."

"Then kindly LIFT your butt off my bed and start boxing up these books…please." She did not know what had gotten into her. For once she felt free, she could say what she wanted and not had to worry about her mother hitting her later for it. She quickly turned around to hide the growing smile on her face.

Sesshomaru growled as he got up. It took one step for him to reach her. He put his hand gently around the front of her neck and lifted her head.

Rin gasped when she felt his warm hand gently wrap around her neck. Her eyes widened as her vision was forced towards the ceiling. She blushed as he pulled her body closer to his. He could hear he heart beat faster as he pressed his chest against her back.

"I thought I warned you not to speak to me in such a fashion did I not Rin?"

She gulped as she nodded.

"Hn…and yet you decided to do so anyway…I do not give second warnings Rin. You shall be reprimanded for taking that tone with me."

When he released her his body instantly missed the warmth of hers.

"Now if you would have asked politely Rin I would have done what you asked."

"PLEASE pack up my books for me." She batted her eyes at him. If he didn't hear her say please before he would certainly hear it now.

He growled slightly as he took a box and began to read the titles of the books as he placed them in it.

He filled two boxes of books in silence before he decided to break it. He looked at the closet and heard Rin taking clothes off the hangers and threw them into the box.

"What do enjoy reading the most Rin?"

She stepped out of the closet with a box in her arms. It seemed to have exploded with clothes, shirt sleeves and pants hanging out of the open box.

She sat the box down "um I guess the classics and history…I think that is why reading things in your class are easy for me…"

"Hn…" So she enjoys my class?

Rin looked up and saw all of her bookshelves; desk and nightstand were all bare.

"What else is there Rin?"

She looked around and thought about everything she had…

She didn't have any pictures of family or friends. Any writing and drawing she had she kept at school and away from her mother's prying eyes.

"No I think that is it…"

He started to tape the boxes closed.

"Why are you smirking Sesshomaru?"

"You have one box of clothes and three boxes of books…my mother will take you clothes shopping when she sees this."

Rin closed her eyes tight as her face turned red she began to shake her head. Her hair tossing around as she did so. "No no no she can't do that. It was my choice to buy the books with the money I was given instead of clothes."

When she opened her eyes she noticed Sesshomaru was no longer in the room.

"Uh Sesshomaru?"

"Your boxes are now in my car Rin I shall take you back before your parents return."

She looked out her window and saw Sesshomaru leaning on his car looking up at her. She turned quickly and ran down the stairs. As she touched the cold door handle she turned around and looked at the house she once called home. Her heart slightly sunk…this was the last time she would be in this house.

"Rin"

She blinked back her tears. "Uh… uh coming!" She opened the door and slammed it shut.

He opened the passenger door for her and closed it once she was sat down.

"You seem tired Rin…"

Rin nodded and looked out the window.

"Close your eyes then. I shall wake you once we have reached my father's home."

As he pulled out of the neighborhood he heard Rin's breathing become constant and calmer. Sesshomaru glanced over at her sleeping form.

He looked back at the road and began to think about his next few steps he needed to take in order to have Rin in his life.

* * *

A/N: I am so so so sorry everyone that it has been two months since I last posted a chapter. And I know that this is short but there were a few family issues that came up and to be honest writing was the last thing on my mind. But I am back and everything is…ok now…so…. Yea I will try to have another chapter up before next weekend.

Peace and Love,

June


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

* * *

When Rin woke up she was being carried by someone. And for once in a long time she felt safe and warm and it was all due to the person who was carrying her. She felt something warm wrap around her as she heard a door creak open. Whatever was wrapping around her body it was the softest thing she had ever felt and it held her like another arm. What in the world is this thing? Despite her curiosity she kept her eyes closed until she was gently placed on a soft bed. She waited a few minutes before she finally opened her eyes just in time to see a white looking tail leaving the room.

Who was that?

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she decided to go back to sleep.

For once in a long time Rin was able to sleep without waking up due to a nightmare. She was however woken up by Inuyasha pounding on her door.

"RIN TIME TO GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE AND UPSET YOUR TEACHER DEAREST!"

Rin could have sworn she heard him laughing at his little comment.

She got up and put the sheets back in order making the bed look nice and neat. She looked across the room and saw a purple sun dress on a hanger with a note on it.

Rin,

I hope that you like purple. I hope you don't mind but while you were asleep last night I put away your clothes. This dress was just screaming your name when I saw it. I will have to take you shopping this weekend with me. We can find a nice bookshelf for all of your books. I believe that your collection is almost as massive as Sessy bear's. I will see you downstairs dearest heart.

Lots of Love,

Izayoi

Rin laughed as she noticed the nickname Izayoi gave Sesshomaru…Sessy bear.

"I am going to have to use that on him."

She took the dress off the hook and put it on. It fit like a glove. It hugged her in all the right places and fanned out once the dress came to her hips. She glanced down at her chest and liked how she looked like she had larger breasts. She looked in front of the mirror and saw her makeup bag.

Rin sighed as she opened it and pulled out her foundation. She gently touched it to her eye. The coloring had turned to a slight yellow over night. With her makeup applied she looked almost normal. There was a slight swelling still but other than that it looked normal. Rin smiled as she walked out the door.

She looked around and didn't see a staircase.

"Rin ya knucklehead are ya lost?" Rin turned to her left and saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Yes Inuyasha. I'm sorry it will take a few days for me to memorize where everything is."

He led her to the staircase which was only a few feet away from where she turned around. She was met with a hug from Izayoi.

"Oh Rin you look lovely in that dress dearest heart!"

Rin blushed as she thanked her for buying it for her.

"I see that your eye looks better Rin. Good thing Sesshomaru healed it for you or else it would still be black and blue."

Rin shot Inuyasha a look.

"What do you mean he healed me?"

"Pft he couldn't let you walk around with a black eye so he licked it while you were sleeping."

Rin felt her face scrunch up at the thought of her teacher licking her face.

Izayoi laughed at Rin's expression. "Dearest heart just wait until you cut your leg shaving that is when the _real_ fun begins."

"UGGHH Mom really I do NOT want to hear about dad healing different parts of you."

Rin blinked as Izayoi walked away laughing the whole way.

"Uh…Inuyasha don't you think that we should get going? We are going to be late for our test today."

Inuyasha growled as he grabbed his book bag and grabbed Rin by the arm and the two rushed out the door. When they pulled into the school parking lot Rin noticed she didn't have her book bag she gasped.

"I-Inuyasha…I don't know where my bag is…"

He growled as he slammed his door closed. "Too damn bad Rin we are already here."

She sighed in defeat as she closed her door and walked behind Inuyasha.

"Rin! Inuyasha! Mr. Taisho is looking for you…well…he is looking for Rin. He is in the classroom Rin."

She blushed…why was he looking for her?

When Rin got to the classroom she noticed he was the only one in there.

"Rin come here."

He was leaning on his desk and looking at a piece of paper.

"Did you forget something Rin?"

She looked at him and saw him looking back at her.

"Uh…I…forgot my book bag…" Her voice was slightly leaning to a question rather than a firm answer.

He walked behind his desk and pulled up of all things her bag!

"How? Where was it?"

When he walked over to her with her bag in his hand he heard her heartbeat become faster. He handed it to her.

"Rin how I came to get your bag is none of your concern."

He walked over to his desk and sat down and looked at the same piece of paper he was looking at before.

"Sessh…erm I mean…Mr. Taisho I would like to thank you for healing my eye as well. Izayoi told me that you…licked it last night…" She blushed as she said licked.

"Hn…"

He didn't look up at her.

"Rin class is about to begin. I suggest that you take your seat."

She nodded as she walked over to her desk. It was only seconds later Inuyasha and Kagome walked in.

Soon the rest of the class began to filter in. Rin watched everyone carry on their own conversations. There were two girls who were talking about how they would like to rip off the teacher's clothes and lick him inch by inch. Rin shuttered at the thought but there was something more that she felt. It hurt for some strange reason to know that, that is what the girls wanted to do to him.

And what was worse was that the two girls who were saying it were the most…experienced…girls in the school. Aki and Ana Ingo they were cousins who acted more like twins. Once Kagome had heard those two talking that way about Inuyasha…well let's say the next day they stopped. Rin smiled as she imagined what things Kagome had said to make them stop fantasizing about her boyfriend.

Rin looked over at Inuyasha during the middle of her thought and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Whatcha want Rin?"

"Does anyone realize that Sesshomaru is your brother?"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think anyone in this class has made that connection. I know that the school board knows about our relation I even think that they know about yawl's relationship."

Rin stood up and pointed a finger in Inuyasha's face. "Now listen here mister there is NO relationship! Do I make myself CLEAR?"

"Rin Taiko kindly take your seat or is there something you feel you must share with the class?"

Rin looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Dude I told you she can talk!" One of the male classmates had cried out making Rin's face turn bright red as she slowly sat back down into her seat.

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl that was rising slowly in his throat.

"ENOUGH! Now everyone take your seat and place your belongings down on the floor. I hope that you are all prepared for the test if not…that is your own fault."

He wasn't surprised how many groans of protest he heard from his students. Sure his subject was dull to most but the least they could do was put up an effort to actually pass with a good grade.

"Alright once you are finished with the test I want you to hand it to me and then you are free to leave."

Sesshomaru passed out the tests then sat down in his desk merely watching his students.

Some were concentrating on their tests others were just circling answers without reading the test.

After a thirty minutes students began to hand in their tests and practically run out of the room.

He sighed when Aki and Ana handed in their tests. Aki bent over and gave Sesshomaru a view of her very flat butt while she was picking up her possessions. Whereas Ana while turning in her test pressed her breasts together. He gave no effort to hide his disgust at their show.

Once everyone was finished with their tests Sesshomaru looked up and noticed Rin was still taking hers.

He closed his eyes and took in her scent.

"Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He was amazed that he didn't hear her walk up to his desk.

He took her test and placed it on his desk without looking at it. For the first time all morning he was able to look her in the eye. He noticed the blush that spread quickly to her cheeks as she smiled at him.

"I-I have to get going now Mr. Taisho…have a good day."

She dashed out the door as she waved to him.

Once she was gone Sesshomaru looked down at her paper and noticed a note on it.

Smile Sessy Bear you look like you are going to kill everyone in the class.

-Rin-

Sesshomaru growled at her joke.

"Izayoi…why did she tell Rin about that foolish pet name?"

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Father…I am going to be coming to dinner tonight please inform Izayoi for me."

Sesshomaru waited for his father to say yes before he hung up.

If Rin was his intended then he would have to get to know the girl. What she likes…he knows she likes to read. Her collection of books still amazed him.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He had to get the thoughts of that girl out of his mind. His mokomoko itched to get out again and wrap itself around her. He found while he was teaching his first year that his mokomoko distracted the students. He decided to hide it away using a charm. His father does the same. Many youkai in the modern world hide parts of the true form now. It was rare to see a youkai with a tail now walking around in the streets.

Sesshomaru growled as he looked at the tests and started to grade them.

* * *

A/N: Yay another chapter is finished. It would seem that Rin has some competition. Tell me what you think of their relationship so far. Do you think Sesshomaru is starting to develop feelings for our Rin? Remember I live for reviews! They make me smile and let me know what I am writing is something you guys like. Until next week…

Peace and Love,

June


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

* * *

"Ugh today couldn't have gone by any slower!"

"Feh…ya still haven't answered my question wench."

"Inuyasha how many times have I told you not to call me that!"

Rin watched her two best friends argue and found herself giggling at the scene. The two of them ignored Rin as they walked down the hall.

"I already told you Inuyasha yes! You would expect with those cute ears of yours you would be able to hear me."

Inuyasha growled at Kagome as he shot her a look.

"Feh…"

Kagome looked behind her and Inuyasha to glance back at Rin. She was reading a book and slowly falling behind the two of them.

"I hope that your Mom makes her chocolate pie tonight. I love that thing."

"Yea she can cook. Apparently my asshole of a brother is coming to dinner too. He just invited himself over like he lives there."

"Considering my future mate lives there Inuyasha I consider it my home as well."

Inuyasha and Kagome stop and turn around to see that Rin was a few feet behind them and in her place was standing Sesshomaru.

"Well it ain't and don't even think about moving in either!"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and was about to say something back when he felt someone bump into him.

"Oof!"

Rin fell backwards and landed on the hard floor. When she looked up she saw who she had bumped into and wished she was able to disappear. She heard Inuyasha laughing at her.

When she got up her face was as red as a tomato and her eyes looked everywhere except at Sesshomaru.

"I suggest you watch where you are walking Rrrrin."

The way he purred out her name gave Rin goose bumps.

"I shall see you all tonight. Try not to bump into anyone else until then Rin."

Rin was the first to open her mouth out of pure shock. Then Inuyasha and Kagome followed her expression. Sesshomaru just made a joke…or was he being sarcastic.

Rin watched as a smirk appeared on his face as he walked away.

The three of them walked silently down the hall to the student parking lot. As Kagome was saying goodbye to Inuyasha it dawned on Rin that Sesshomaru was coming over to dinner.

When Inuyasha heard Rin's heartbeat become faster he looked at her. She had a confused look on her face that made him want to laugh. If he wasn't so in love with Kagome he would have thought she was cute.

"Awe Rinny what's wrong?"

Kagome walked away from Inuyasha and stood in front of Rin.

"He is coming over to dinner…tonight…" Her face trailed off.

Kagome smiled at her "So am I Rinny. So don't worry ok?"

Rin looked at her and couldn't help but smile back. Kagome was one of the few people able to do that.

"C'mon Rin my Mom just said she wants us home."

Rin nodded and waved bye to Kagome.

The whole ride home Inuyasha was complaining about the test Sesshomaru had given. He was convinced that Sesshomaru had made that test hard to make everyone fail. Rin kept her opinion about the test being easy to herself and just allowed Inuyasha to vent.

"Hey Rin are ya going to stay in the car the whole night?"

Rin blinked a few times and realized we were back…back…home…

Rin felt her heart sink around the word.

Home…

This was her home now.

She smiled as she got out of the car and walked into the kitchen following Inuyasha the whole way.

"How was school today you two?"

"Feh that asshole gave a hard test."

"I thought it was easy Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked as he walked to the island and leaned on it facing Rin.

"He probably gave you a special test to make sure you find a way to make it up to him somehow."

Izayoi pressed her lips together as she grabbed one of Inuyasha's fuzzy ears and pulled on it.

"OUCH MOM GEEZ!"

"You watch what you say son. That is no way to speak to your sister."

Rin smiled as Izayoi called her sister. She was happy that Izayoi came to her defense.

"Yea Inuyasha or Kagome will personally see to it that the next month is miserable for you."

"Feh what will that wench do?"

Izayoi walked out of the room and Rin took this opportunity to step closer to him.

"I wouldn't worry about what she would do Inuyasha…it is what she isn't going to do that I would worry about."

Inuyasha growled at her as he tried to hide the shutter that ran through his body at the thought of Kagome not kissing him or doing anything for that matter for a whole month. Knowing Rin she would convince Kagome to do just that too.

"Feh come on SIS I'll walk ya to your room. Knowing you you'd get lost if I let you go on your own."

Rin nodded as she followed Inuyasha.

Once she was in her room she pulled out her books from her bag and plopped onto her bed. She studied her math book until she heard Kagome calling for her.

She stepped outside of her room and tried to remember where the staircase was. It took her a minute to remember but she finally did. She made it to the staircase and was greeted half way by a hug from Kagome.

"Good ya didn't get lost this time squirt."

"Can it fluffy ears!"

Rin laughed at Kagome's nickname as she watched her grab one making Inuyasha growl.

Her fingers twitched wanting to touch one too. In the six years she has known him she has always wanted to touch them but never got the nerve to ask. So she figured on not asking.

While the three of them were walking down the stairs Rin took the chance to touch one. It was warm and soft. It felt like the thing that wrapped around her last night.

"What tha hell do ya think you're doin' Rin?"

Inuyasha jumped away from her as she let go of his ear.

"I have always wanted to touch them Inuyasha and I promise that I won't do it again."

"Feh ya better not!" He growled at her as he watched her and Kagome walk the rest of the way down the stairs.

Rin followed behind Inuyasha and Kagome as he led them to the dining room.

"Hey Inuyasha…"

She watched his left ear twitch back at her as his silent way of asking what.

"Who carried me to my room last night?"

"Why?"

Rin sighed as she silently begged him to answer her question.

"I noticed that your ears felt the same as something that wrapped around my body last night…"

Inuyasha didn't bother answering instead he decided to laugh until he cried.

"Inuyasha!"

His ears pressed against his head trying to escape Rin's screeching his name.

"Feh I'm not telling ya unless ya tell me why it is so important to you?" He smirked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Unless you felt something because of this…soft…warm thing touching ya."

Rin blushed as she looked at the ground.

"I suggest that you not tease her anymore Inuyasha."

He looked at the door and saw his brother standing there.

"Feh I won't once she answers my questions I will answer her question."

Sesshomaru walked over to the three of them and stood in between Inuyasha and Kagome in order to be face to face with Rin.

"Well…I just want to know because it was soft and warm and for some strange reason I felt…comfortable…."

"And what exactly are you speaking of Rin?"

"This thing that wrapped around my body last night."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot into his hairline as he let her answer sink in.

"Well Sesshomaru aren't you going to answer her?"

All four of them looked to the door and saw Tomatsu and Izayoi walking to the table.

"I will once dinner is finished."

Izayoi took her seat to the right of her mate who was sitting at the head of the table. Rin sat next to her and Inuyasha and Kagome sat across from them. Sesshomaru decided to sit next to Rin making her stiff and slightly nervous.

The first few minutes of the dinner was silent until Sesshomaru started to speak.

"I truly do not understand how you do so poorly on your tests Inuyasha? Do you not study at all?"

Tomatsu sighed at his elder son's choice of subject.

"I don't understand why the tests are so damn difficult."

"They are difficult because you don't study Inuyasha."

Everyone smirked at Rin's remark.

"Oh yea then how did Rin do Sessh?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and smirked. For some reason Sesshomaru's smirks always worried Inuyasha.

"She made and A. Almost perfect actually she missed one questions. Kagome missed three so she made an A as well. Perhaps you should get one of them to tutor you."

Inuyasha growled and closed his fists tight. When he unclenched them he looked down at his fork which was now distorted.

"Inuyasha do control your temper and try not to take it out on the silverware."

Rin smiled at Tomatsu who winked at her.

"Alright everyone I think that everyone should go to the library and I will bring in dessert and coffee."

Tomatsu was the first to stand. He walked behind Izayoi's chair and pulled her chair out for her to get up. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed his example.

"Wow who knew Inuyasha could be a gentleman." Rin smiled as she spoke her mind. For some reason being around this family she felt she was able to be calm and speak her mind.

She heard Sesshomaru and Tomatsu chuckle slightly as Inuyasha growled.

"Father send my regards to Izayoi however I believe that I need to speak to Rin alone."

Tomatsu nodded and smiled at Rin.

"Rin follow me…"

Rin looked at Kagome and Inuyasha then at Sesshomaru.

"O-OK..."

* * *

A/N: Gasp! Three chapters in one week. I will try to post sometime next week. I wonder what he has to say to Rin. Is it about her note she left? Or is it about who carried her into her room last night? Tee hee aren't I a stinker for leaving a slight cliffy. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Keep 'em coming please I like to see what you guys think. Have a great and safe week.

Peace and Love,

June


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make any money from this story.

* * *

"Rin…"

Sesshomaru's voice brought Rin out of her daze.

Her eyebrows drew together as she looked at the house she was in front of.

"Uh…Sesshomaru…where are we?"

Rin couldn't believe how large this house was. It was larger than her parent's home but smaller than the Taisho home.

"We are at my home Rin. This is the place I know we would be able to get some privacy. I will be able to answer your questions without interruption."

Rin nodded as she walked in the door.

He led her to the living room where she had been before when she passed out.

The both sat down on opposite ends of the couch and looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Ok so before we begin this whole…thing…I want to hear you promise to answer ALL of my questions. OK?"

Sesshomaru growled slightly then let out a deep breath.

"Fine."

Rin smiled victoriously.

"First I want to know how you knew where I lived."

His eyes narrowed at her. He couldn't believe that she was still on that.

"It does not matter you do not live there anymore."

"Sesshomaru…" Rin did her best impression of his displeased tone.

"I followed you home the night you saw me from your window."

She gasped as she jumped up. "I knew I wasn't imagining things!"

Rin let out a nervous giggle as she sat down. "Alright do you want to ask me a question?"

"Have you been on a date before Rin?"

She almost laughed at his question. It was so generic.

"…no…"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Do you feel you are undesirable Rrrrin?"

Rin glared at him she knew he was teasing her.

"I could be if I tried."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Really if I tried I could get all of the guys in my class to keep their eyes on me and not pay attention to a word that you say." Rin gave him her best side smile as she spoke.

"Hn…I believe that it is your turn to ask a question Rin."

"Who carried me up to my room last night and what was that fuzzy thing wrapped around my body?"

"That was two questions Rin not one."

"Fine then I will skip a turn."

"I carried you up to your room once you fell asleep in my car and that was my mokomoko that wrapped itself around you."

"Mokomoko?"

Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"I believe that it is my turn to ask you two questions Rin."

"Alright…"

"How much do you truly know about Inu culture?"

"Not that much…just mainly about the great Lords."

Rin blushed knowing that Sesshomaru was one of the Lords she heard of when she was younger."

"Alright I shall assign you separate cultural homework outside of school. It shall be due after the weekend."

Rin let her head fall back to the couch as she scoffed at the thought of more homework. Her math and English teacher usually assigned her homework every weekend. And now she was supposed to do his homework?

"Have you had a first kiss yet?"

Rin's eyes bulged out as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Uh...I..." she sighed "…no…"

Sesshomaru's eyes became a little red as he smirked. His demon felt restless being near her now knowing that she has never had any form of physical contact with males. He would be her first for everything. Her first …and only…

"What is a mokomoko?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze.

"It is a part of my demon form that shows itself while I am in this form."

"Hm…" Rin's tone slightly questioning while sounding understanding at the same time.

"Do you believe that you will be ready to move in with me at the end of the month?"

"I-I thought that since I was living with your family I didn't have to do that anymore."

"It was merely a question Rin. Your theory is correct however. Since you are living with my father and his mate you are not obligated to live with me until three months before our mating schedule date. If you decide to move in with me my offer still stands. There will be a room ready for you at any time of your choosing."

There were a few minutes of silence that passed between them until Rin smiled at him and for some reason Sesshomaru felt slightly concerned.

"Can I touch your Mokomoko again?"

"No."

"Can I see it?"

"I believe that is two questions Rin."

"Please…"

She scooted closer to him to where her legs were touching his. She felt him tense at the contact.

"Fine if you can answer my question I will allow you to see my Mokomoko."

Her smile became larger as she said that would be fine.

"Why do you wish to touch my Mokomoko?"

Rin was silent as she looked away from him to think.

"Rin?"

"I…it is because when it was wrapped around me…I just never felt so safe before. I felt like nothing could hurt me in that moment. I felt so warm too!"

Sesshomaru felt a sense of pride run through his veins as he listened to her answer.

Rin watched as Sesshomaru undid his tie and threw it on the arm of the sofa. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and pulled out a black pendant that had a crescent moon etched into it.

"This pendant is identical to the one that my father wears. Many youkai wear pendants that have their family symbol on it. Ours is the crescent moon. It does not make our Mokomoko's disappear. It is still very much here you just cannot see it."

He pulled the necklace over his head and through his hair. It took a second for its magic to disappear and Rin was able to see his Mokomoko.

She smiled at him as she tried to reach for it only for her hand to be caught by his.

"I said that you can look at it Rin not touch it."

Rin stuck out her bottom lip and gave him her best puppy eyes.

"But I want to touch it…" She whined.

Sesshomaru smirked at her as she caught her other hand that was trying to sneak its way to his Mokomoko. He threw her back on the couch and allowed his body to cover hers.

Rin blushed as she sucked in air like a fish out of water.

"You wish to touch it Rrrrin?" His voice was deep as he spoke and purred out her name.

Rin caught onto the game that he was starting. He was trying to see how far she would let this go…FINE! GAME ON!

She batted her eyes and smiled at him.

She leaned in to where her nose was practically touching his. "Yes I want to touch it."

Sesshomaru growled when her voice dropped a little lower in her attempt to sound sexy.

"And how long Rrrrin do you think you can last without touching it?"

Rin had to bite back a moan as she felt him move his face to the crook of her neck and took in her scent.

"Probably longer than you can." Rin let out a giggle.

"I highly doubt that Rin."

"Really?"

"Yes this Sesshomaru has gone quite a long time without anyone touching his mokomoko."

Rin blinked her eyes a few times as she wrapped her head around the conversation. This was supposed to be about his mokomoko not about his…

He moved his face away from her neck and back to where his nose was touching hers.

"I can touch it when you least expect it…"

She waited for him to say something when he didn't her eyes noticed what he was looking at. He had been staring at her lips.

She opened her lips slightly to say something but nothing came out.

His face moved closer to hers.

For some reason Rin felt the need to close her eyes.

"Rrrrin…"

"Sesshomaru…I…" Rin's eyes fluttered open again.

Sesshomaru wanted to kiss her. She looked like she wanted it too.

He moved a clawed thumb over her bottom lip.

This time she couldn't help but allow a moan to escape her throat.

He smirked as he wondered what other simple touches could make her moan.

She closed her eyes and silently hoped he would kiss her.

When she felt his lips gently brush over hers she felt her heartbeat faster. It was a touch however not a kiss…not yet anyway.

Rin was about to move her lips closer to his when his phone went off.

When she opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru bearing his fangs at his phone as he growled at it.

Without even looking at it he got up and answered.

Rin adjusted her skirt. It had slightly risen when he pushed her on the couch.

She listened in on the conversation. Beyond Sesshomaru's growl she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Pup I will kill you for this."

Rin giggled at the thought of Inuyasha being called a pup.

He hung up the phone and stood up.

"Izayoi wants you home. She said that it is time for you to go to sleep. Apparently she has a long day prepared for you."

Rin groaned. It was the weekend now and she didn't want to worry about curfews.

She sighed as she stood up and followed Sesshomaru to his car.

On the drive home Rin thought of a good question to ask him. One that needed to be asked especially after what just happened…well almost happened if it wasn't for Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru I believe that it is my turn to ask you a question."

"If you wish to ask a question then merely ask a question."

"If possible in a few months…could I stay here with you on the weekends? You know once we know each other better."

"That would be perfectly fine Rin."

Rin smiled at him knowing that he could see it from the corner of his eye.

"I want to play this game again Sesshomaru."

She saw him smirk slightly. "Which game would that be Rin?"

"The question game Sessy bear."

Rin giggled as she heard him growl.

"I have things to attend this weekend so I shall see you on Monday."

She nodded as she got out of the car. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in it.

When she stepped in the door she was greeted with a hug by Izayoi.

"Can I ask for your help on something?"

Izayoi gave Rin a smile that could melt even the coldest hearts.

"Of course I can help you Rin just tell me what it is that you want help with."

They walked to the kitchen as Rin told her everything that happened tonight.

"So…do you think that you will be able to help me?"

"Yes but first we will need to do some shopping!"

Izayoi clapped her hands together before she hugged Rin again.

"Just be prepared for what is going to happen."

Rin blushed as she nodded.

Izayoi took her past the kitchen and to the staircase.

"Tomorrow we are going to go shopping and talk more about what you need to do. I already planned on going shopping with you and invited Kagome to come along. So all we need to do is stop by one more place than what I was thinking."

"Sounds like fun. Goodnight."

Rin ran upstairs and jumped into bed without removing her day clothes.

Her dreams were filled with thoughts of her plans for Monday.

* * *

A/N: I wonder what our little Rin has planned for Sesshomaru…Hehehe. Reviews are my life so please keep me going! I hope all of you have a great day!

Peace and Love,

June


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make any profit from this story…I wish I do but I don't…

* * *

Rin smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She spent the entire weekend being taught by Izayoi on what to wear and what to do on Monday. She smiled when she grabbed her book bag and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh dearest heart! You look AMAZING!"

Izayoi squealed as she pulled Rin into a hug.

"I told Inuyasha to go ahead without you so I can take you to school."

Rin nodded as she picked up an apple and bit into it.

"Well are you nervous?"

Rin smiled and thought about it.

What was there to be nervous about? Her outfit? What she was going to do?

"Yes I am very nervous!"

Izayoi laughed as she pulled at Rin's elbow to her car.

The whole drive to the school Rin spent trying to make the butterflies in her stomach disappear.

"Remember you look great and you will have them falling at your feet."

Rin smiled at Izayoi. Izayoi was the mother figure Rin always wanted…guess it is better late to have a mother figure than never.

Izayoi waved to Rin as she pulled away from her.

As Rin walked down the hallway she noticed the nearest bathroom and ducked into it. Izayoi had told her to make the right impression that she wanted she would have to wait until the last moment to walk in. So everyone would see her walk into the classroom rather than her just sitting there while everyone filters in.

Rin heard the first bell ring informing all the students to head to their classrooms. She had five minutes to get to her class before the tardy bell rings. By now Sesshomaru and most of her classmates were in the classroom already.

Rin took in a deep breath as she walked out of the door and to her classroom.

Every step she took made her stomach do flips. It was making her nervous but it was also making her excited.

She put her hand on the doorknob and took one more breath as she turned the knob.

When she walked in everyone looked at her but the one person she was looking at…was the stranger behind Sesshomaru's desk.

Rin got a few whistles as she walked to her desk.

"Inuyasha…where is Sess…Mr. Taisho?"

"He took the day off."

Inuyasha gave Rin a toothy grin as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Awe Rin its OK you have more outfits you can surprise him tomorrow…"

Rin looked down at her dress. Izayoi had picked this one out. The pattern was white with pink lace all over it. It had a puffy skirt that came above her knee and the breast cut was a shape of a heart. Her pink heels were three inches tall. Her makeup was the best she had ever done. She had practiced all weekend with Izayoi on how to look like a runway model. Her hair was even teased to make it look like she had more volume.

Rin looked up at the substitute teacher and tried to focus but she just couldn't. She couldn't figure out why he wasn't in class.

Rin shook her head trying to focus on the subject the class was studying.

She looked up at the teacher and saw three boys staring at her.

Rin blushed as she looked down. She smiled as she remembered her comment to Sesshomaru. If only she could get the rest of the guys to look at her when Sesshomaru was here. Her outfit tomorrow would draw even more attention. Today was sweet and slightly sexy and tomorrow…

Rin grinned.

Yes tomorrow would be interesting if she wore the black outfit…

"Rin!"

Rin looked back up at the teacher.

"U-uh yes sir?"

"Are you here?"

"Oh yes I…Present!"

A few of the girls in the class snickered at her.

Rin sighed as she looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome. Both looked at her and knew her plans for the day were ruined.

"Ya know Rin if ya wanted to you could get detention with tha bastard. That way he has to stay after school with ya tomorrow."

Rin smiled and nodded her head.

"How though Inuyasha?"

He grinned and gave her a cocky look. "Just leave that part to me."

"Let me see your phone Rin."

Rin gave him a questioning look as she dug in her bag to get her phone.

"Don't break it Inuyasha."

"Feh!"

He started pressing buttons on her phone then he handed it back to her.

"What did you do Inuyasha?"

"Shhh you'll see in a minute."

She looked at her phone as if it were going to explode. She gently sat it down and then looked up at the teacher again.

Sure enough one minute later her phone went off.

"Ms. Rin please silent your phone!"

"Yes sir…sorry…"

Rin turned the ringer on her phone off.

Two minutes later it went off again.

Rin looked at it again…it was an alarm…

She looked at Inuyasha who was smiling. So this was his generous plan to get her into trouble. Set off a few alarms on her phone?

"Rin!"

"Sorry sir!"

Inuyasha leaned into her. "Now if he asks you to leave get an attitude with him."

Rin nodded.

Her phone went off one more time and then the teacher asked her to go to the principal's office for insubordination.

"Gather your belongings Rin and walk to the Principal's office."

She looked at Inuyasha as she grabbed her bag.

When she stood up she huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine…"

As she walked up to the door she swayed her hips knowing that every male would watch her leave.

She smiled as she walked to the principal's office. She knew she would get a lecture from Izayoi but then she would be able give Rin a new plan. Now it would be a new plan that involved the two of them being alone.

"Rin Taiko…this is the first time that you are in my office…"

"Yes Principal Sage…" Rin hung her head trying to look sorry for causing a disturbance.

"Rin I expect that if I give you detention tomorrow that you will attend and that you will not be back in this office again?"

"Yes Principal Sage…"

"Alright Ms. Taiko you are dismissed."

Rin got up and left the office trying to hide the smile on her face.

Rin walked through the halls trying to find Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So Rin what happened?"

Rin turned around and saw a guy from her history class.

"Uh…I got detention…"

This guy had never spoken to her but even before her change of…style…he would watch her.

"Man that sucks. So if you aren't grounded I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat…maybe watch a movie."

Rin watched as his cheeks turned red while asking her to eat.

"Uh Hojo…I'm not really looking to date anyone right now."

"Oh…OK well what about as just friends?"

"LISTEN POOR JO she said she ain't interested so get that through your head."

Hojo frowned at Inuyasha.

"Well I was asking Rin not you."

Inuyasha growled at him and made him back up to the lockers. Once he had him cornered he got in the humans face.

"Rin is not interested not now not ever. Ya got that?"

Hojo's fear was starting to show as he shook his head.

"Good now get out of here."

Rin watched as he walked away. She couldn't help but giggle at how protective Inuyasha became when Hojo asked her out.

"Thank you Inuyasha. We are trying to keep this whole thing a secret. And he just wasn't taking no for an answer."

"Yea well be glad it wasn't Inuyasha. He may not like ya but tha bastard is very possessive."

Rin's heart sunk when he said he may not like her. She doubted that after what happened at his home.

"Yea…I guess so…"

Rin sighed wishing that today would be over with already.

* * *

A/N: WOW! I am so glad so many of you liked the last chapter! I know that this chapter is short but I didn't want to wait a whole weekend before I posted again so I figured a short chapter is better than waiting three days. I will post a longer chapter during the week next week. To all those Dads reading my fic I wish all of you a HAPPY FATHERS DAY! To everyone else be safe and have a great weekend.

Peace and Love,

June


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story. I do however accept cookies! And Sesshy plushes!

* * *

"HE DIDN'T SHOW?"

"Mmmate please do not scream…" Tomatsu whined.

Rin watched Izayoi's face turn red from anger. Once Tomatsu made his presence in the room known she tried to make the flush in her face go away fast.

"I am sorry mate but YOUR SON didn't show up for class today and now Rin has a detention."

Izayoi sighed as she plopped down on a kitchen stool.

Tomatsu made his way to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and let out a chuckle.

"Tell me Rin what you did to earn a detention."

Rin smiled and knew instantly that he wasn't fooled. He knew that she got a detention on purpose.

"My phone went off a few times during class."

"That is it?"

"I kinda rolled my eyes and huffed at the teacher also…"

Tomatsu laughed at Rin's voice turning sheepish as she snuck in what else she did.

"Honestly do those teachers have nothing better to do than to punish for foolish reasons?"

"Well now we can talk about what I can do in detention…"

Izayoi looked at Rin and smiled. Her expression was like a light in her head just turned on.

"Tomatsu where was Sesshomaru today?"

He looked at his mate then at Rin.

"He was with Kagura…"

Rin could have sworn that his voice held a slight disappointed tone to it. It took her a few minutes to realize why. Inuyasha a few days ago mentioned that his brother was seeing a female demon but broke off their friendship all together once he became engaged.

Rin blinked a few times trying her hardest not to jump to conclusions. She couldn't help it though. Sesshomaru had said that there was urgent business he had to attend to. He didn't say what though. Maybe it was to see this…Kagura person.

She felt very foolish. To think a student like her could ever truly be with someone like Sesshomaru and have him go crazy about her. To have him wrapped around her finger. She was truly a foolish teenage girl with a foolish teenage dream.

He only agreed to this…match…to mate with her to please his father.

Rin's eyebrows drew together as her mind continued to race.

"Rin…"

"Dearest Heart?"

Rin blinked a few times before she looked at Izayoi and Tomatsu.

"Do not worry about him Rin I am sure that he had a reason to see her."

Rin looked down again.

Yes she was sure that he had a reason to see her also…to get laid…

"Come dearest heart let us come up with a plan for tomorrow."

Rin tried her hardest to smile as she was being pulled by Izayoi up the stairs.

Being with Izayoi calmed Rin down a bit. She told her about her worries with Sesshomaru. That he just agreed to be with her to please his father.

Izayoi shook her head and held Rin's hands.

"No no Sesshomaru was not forced into this arrangement. He had time to back out and tell his father no. However once he saw you and got to know about you from what Inuyasha was telling him he knew that he wanted to mate you."

"Then what about Kagura?"

"She has been stalking him dearest heart. She would show up on his doorstep in the middle of the day and wait for him to come home. Once he was home she would fling herself at him and not let go."

"Then why did he willingly go to her?"

"He wanted to tell her to stay away."

"HE NEEDED THREE DAYS TO DO THAT?"

Rin felt bad as soon as she realized she raised her voice at Izayoi.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell…"

Izayoi just smiled at her and giggled.

"Rin do you doubt that he was feeling something when he almost kissed you?"

Rin thought about it and blushed.

"Well maybe he was feeling lust."

"No dearest heart. Sesshomaru is known for keeping his emotion under strict control. He would not show that he lusted after you until he knew that it was not just lust alone he was feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me a long time ago that when he lusts after someone he merely takes her. For him to control himself like he did when he was with you he feels for you. That feeling is something more than mere lust."

Rin thought about it and smiled. Izayoi knew how to put things into a better perspective.

"Now I believe that you WILL be going forward with this detention plan tomorrow. Now go to sleep."

Rin hugged Izayoi and went up to her room to sleep.

It took Rin a few hours to fall asleep. Her mind was consumed of thoughts of Sesshomaru. She wanted to believe Izayoi but…there was a large part of her that said not to. That she was unworthy to have such a man care about her.

"What if Inuyasha hadn't called Sesshomaru at that moment?"

Rin sighed.

"URG!"

Rin flung the covers over her head as she shut her eyes tight.

If she did her plan she needed sleep. Anyway if she is successful with her plan then she would have an answer. If he just lusts after her then he would show it and not stop himself. If he cares about her then he would stop…right?

Rin huffed as she turned over.

Finally she let her mind quiet down and she fell asleep.

* * *

Rin woke up an hour early to get dressed. She finally had her makeup the way she wanted it. She had Smokey eyes and red lipstick. She put her hair up in a clip and allowed it to fall freely from that.

Rin sat down and put on her black lacey tights.

She looked at her reflection.

"Izayoi can sure pick out clothes…"

The black dress Izayoi picked out for her was a skin tight halter. It had sleeves attached that fell at her shoulders. This dress was short though it came to her fingertips if she placed her hands at her sides.

She stepped to the closet and pulled out her red pumps and placed them on her feet.

Rin let out a nervous laugh as she took her first couple of steps. One thing Izayoi made her do over the weekend was master walking in heels.

From there Rin took the exact steps she took on Monday. Izayoi took her to school. Once Rin was at school she hid in the bathroom. But rather than feel nervous today she felt determined. She was determined today to prove to herself that she was good enough for Sesshomaru.

She heard the first bell and walked out of the bathroom.

As she walked down the hall she started to sway her hips. When she reached the classroom she prepared herself to not see Sesshomaru. She stood outside for a few moments mentally screaming at Sesshomaru. If he wasn't there she would kill him. No scratch that Izayoi would kill him.

Rin let out a giggle at the thought of Izayoi hitting Sesshomaru.

Rin opened the door and met her eyes with golden ones.

…He was here…

Rin smiled at him as she walked over to her seat.

"Hey Rin!"

"Good morning Kagome."

Inuyasha slid a note into Rin's hand as she sat down. She gave him a confusing look as she opened the note.

She laughed and blushed as she read it.

"Feh it's true."

"TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

Rin watched as everyone scrambled to their desks.

Rin watched Sesshomaru. After he saw her walk in he refused to look directly at her. It bothered Rin. She was able to get everyone else to look at her but not him…why?

The class seemed to fly by.

"Alright I want you to answer the questions on pages 101-105. It is due tomorrow it counts as a quiz grade."

Sesshomaru's voice was practically a growl as he forced 45 questions on his class. He mainly wanted to give it to the males for looking at Rin. He could smell their arousal as she walked in the room. Their whispers annoyed them.

He had to avoid looking at her.

His brother was the only other youkai in the classroom. He knew that Inuyasha could smell his slight change of scent. But the thing Sesshomaru didn't want was for his arousal to become visual to the others. He would never live that down. He knew he would be made fun of for it by his half wit brother as it was.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes glued to his book as everyone rushed out of his room. Once Rin's scent disappeared he groaned.

He had to spend an hour with her alone after school.

And after the weekend he had he thought once he got back to school things would be normal again. He walked into his classroom and found an email from the Principal informing him of Rin's disregard for authority when there was a substitute. He was foolish to think that things would be alright. First Kagura now he would have to spend an hour trying not to take advantage of Rin while in his classroom.

Pains of guilt settled in Sesshomaru's stomach. He had to tell her what happened before their relationship got any further.

He had to tell her…

* * *

A/N: GASP! What did fluffy butt do now? Hehehe I think that will be another nickname for Sesshomaru. What do you guys think of it?

Fluffy butt…Yay or Nay?

I will update soon. I hope that all of you had a great Fathers Day. Wellz I have to get ready for my party. Yupers it's my Birthday today. And many of you thought June was a pin name. HA it is my name as well as by birth month…yea my parents were original lol. I kid they could have named me May. Ha a child named May who was born in June. That would have been funny. Any wayz I will update soon! So Review…call it a birthday present!

Peace and Love,

June


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

* * *

Rin made her way to her history classroom for her detention. She had a few papers to write for different subjects and thanks to Sesshomaru four pages of history questions as well.

She groaned as she walked in the room.

"Why did you have to assign us so many pages of homework and make it due by tomorrow? You know none of us will be getting any sleep tonight."

Rin didn't bother to look at him. She kept her eyes on the ground as she made her way to the desk directly in front of his.

"What is the meaning of what you are wearing Rin?"

She looked up at him with the most innocent face she could conjure up.

"I do not know what you mean Sessy bear…"

Rin watched as his eyes started changing. They were now more red than golden.

"While here Rin you will not do your homework. That will wait until you are home. I have another assignment for you. Come up to my desk and I will give it to you."

Rin smiled as she got up. She walked behind his desk and stood on his right side.

He pushed a piece of paper closer to her as he held his breath.

"So…you want me to define all of these words?"

She felt like a child. She hadn't had to define words in years this was ridiculous.

"Yes. I told you that I would give you separate homework so you may learn more about mating habits."

Rin glared at the side of his head. She noticed he wasn't breathing and on top of that he wasn't looking at her either!

She leaned over and grabbed the paper from his desk. As she stood upright she placed her hand on his shoulder. Her hand met with something warm and soft.

Sesshomaru gasped as he felt her hand touch his Mokomoko. He shut his eyes as he growled.

Rin ran her fingers slowly through what she could not see earning a shiver from Sesshomaru with every stroke she made.

"Rrrrin…"

"Yes?" She tried to sound innocent just like she practiced with Izayoi.

Sesshomaru spun around and grabbed Rin's hand.

She blushed when she noticed he was panting.

"Rin…do you have any idea what you have been doing to me all day?"

Rin could only blink in response.

"First you show up to class wearing that. I have to smell the other males in the class Rin. As soon as you walked in all of them were aroused. What was worse was I have to listen to them talk about what they are going to do to you. And I cannot do anything about it but listen. Assigning 45 questions of homework was my way of punishing them for even looking at you."

She heard a rumble come from Sesshomaru's chest.

"Do you not realize I was looking forward to just being with you today Rin? I do not wish to be tortured by you."

He dropped Rin's hand and walked away from her.

"What happened this weekend Sesshomaru?"

There were a few minutes of silence between them before he finally spoke.

"Before my father informed me of his plans involving you and I there was a demoness I was…seeing for a few months. Her name was Kagura."

"Was?"

Sesshomaru growled causing Rin to look down at the ground and apologize.

"Once I broke up with her she snapped. She would show up wherever I went and would fling herself at me. She even went as far as to stand on my doorstep and wait for hours until I came home. Then she found out why I broke up with her. She threatened your life Rin."

Rin gasped and looked at him with fear and worry written all over her face.

"She sent me a text to meet her this past weekend and discuss a few things. I had thought that she had come to terms with everything but she did not. I met with her on Saturday morning and when she said she had big plans for her and I while she started rubbing her stomach."

Tears started to form in Rin's eyes.

"S-she is pr-pregnant?"

Sesshomaru growled again for her interruption.

"I told her that it was impossible for her to be carrying my child."

Rin scoffed at his comment. "How would you know?"

"Because Rin I had not fucked her since I laid eyes on you." He growled out.

Rin sucked in air as the light in her head went off. She was planning to trap him with someone else's kid?

"I have known about your for four months Rin."

She was silent as her mind spun around the fact that this demoness wanted to hurt her and basically blackmail Sesshomaru with a kid that isn't his.

"When I reminded her of this she went crazy. Her charm she was wearing slipped and it revealed her true scent. She was not carrying a pup. The charm only made her seem like it…"

"Like yours hides your Mokomoko…"

"Yes. She flung herself at me and it took great strength not to kill her."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red in his anger remembering the fight. She flung herself at him and started attaching him with her blades of wind. Luckily they were in a park surrounded by trees and no one was around.

He used his claws as his only form of attack.

The two fought until they both were injured. She had his claw markings all over her body. He could see that she was becoming weak from the loss of blood. He called his father to take her to the hospital.

"We fought until we were both badly wounded. I had called Tomatsu to take her to the hospital then I went home and spent the next two days healing."

"W-where is she now?"

"The hospital released her on Sunday. I have not seen her or heard from her yet. She could finally have taken the hint or she could be planning something."

Rin saw the worried look in his eyes.

"I will have someone with you at all times to watch after you. You will not leave the house without an escort with you do you understand?"

She nodded.

"You will not always see the escort they will be close but not visible to you…unless it is my half-wit brother."

She sighed knowing that she would be followed unless she was with him. Unless he was the 'escort' he mentioned…

Sesshomaru looked at the clock and let out a small growl.

"Rrrrin…you have twenty minutes to start and finish those words. Now take your seat and get started."

Rin groaned as she walked to the desk and started looking at the words she had to define.

"Uh…how am I supposed to define these?"

Sesshomaru leaned on his desk so he was only one foot away from Rin.

"They are in your sex education book Rin."

She blushed as she grabbed her book and started defining words. He had words like rutting, mating mark, heat, bitch, alpha and knotting.

She finished with five minutes to spare. Her face remained red during the whole assignment.

"I am finished now."

Sesshomaru smirked as he took the paper out of her hands.

"You are dismissed Rin. Walk outside and go to the park across the street and wait there for me. I shall take you home."

She grabbed her books and walked out the door.

She only had to wait a few minutes in the park before Sesshomaru landed in front of her.

"AHHH!" Rin fell backwards in shock and landed right on here butt.

She looked up at Sesshomaru who had a smirk on his face.

"Care to stay there until tomorrow Rin? Or do you desire to go home now?"

"Heh…yea…"

She got up and dusted herself off.

"Uh Sesshomaru…where is your car?"

Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look. "Who said that we would be driving?"

"How did you get here then?"

"I flew"

"You flew…?"

She waited for an answer but only silence came.

"How did you fly?"

As if on cue Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and tossed her over his shoulder and jumped into the air making Rin scream.

"Rin stop your screaming."

Rin stopped and instead closed her eyes tightly.

She had to admit flying was faster than driving. It took a few minutes until they were in the Taisho home.

"Sesshomaru! Put Rin down and stop carrying her around like a caveman!"

Rin tried to look around to see who the voice came from. It wasn't Inuyasha or Tomatsu's voice. It sounded somewhat raspy.

"Koga what are you doing here?"

"Izayoi invited me over. Plus I had to speak to you about Rin."

Sesshomaru put Rin down and gave her a look that she had seen before but she still doesn't know what it means.

Rin walked over to Koga and extended her hand.

"Hello my name is Rin."

Koga looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.

He took her hand and pulled her into a hug making Sesshomaru growl deeper than Rin had ever heard before.

"I am Koga one of Sesshomaru's only friends. I believe that your puppy is getting jealous little human."

Rin couldn't help but giggle.

"Call me puppy one more time wolf and you will lose an arm and if you do not remove your arm from Rin you will lose your life."

Koga whispered "See?" as he let go of Rin.

"Now Sesshomaru where can we go to talk? I need to speak to Tomatsu and Inuyasha as well."

"My study would be best Koga."

Tomatsu and Inuyasha walked into the room and stood next to Sesshomaru.

"Rin Izayoi is looking for you. I told her to wait in the Library. Kagome is there as well doing 45 questions that a foolish young pup gave to his class."

He turned to Sesshomaru.

"Really Sesshomaru you could have made it less of a punishment for the girls in your class. Do not deny that, that was your intention."

"I do not own Father. I do admit that it was a bit harsh to make it due the next day. I suppose that for the students that manage to finish it will automatically get a hundred. For those who turn it in late I will grade for answers and give them a proper grade based on their answers."

Inuyasha smirked. "So I can put Sesshomaru is a Lord Fluffy-butt through the whole paper and I would get a hundred?"

"Do not push your luck whelp…"

Rin giggled as she watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continue their brotherly banter back and forth.

"Rin…your homework."

Tomatsu excused Rin with a polite excuse allowing the four of them to go to his study and talk about what Koga had to mention.

Rin walked up to the Library and was surprised she didn't get lost along the way.

"Rin! How did it go?"

"Uh…fine…I guess…"

"What do you mean you guess?"

Rin looked between Izayoi and Kagome not knowing who was asking what question.

"Well I know what touching his Mokomoko does…"

Kagome giggled.

"Ah yes…they do get a lot of pleasure from even a finger tip touching it."

"What else happened?"

Rin sat down and waited for them to do the same. Once they sat down Rin told them everything that happened.

* * *

"So you think that the four of us will be able to keep an eye on Rin at all times?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Inuyasha will stay with her during classes. Father will watch her while she is here. You will watch her when I cannot. Do you understand that Koga?"

Koga smirked.

"Why do you say that so harshly? I know that if you are with her she is safe…although it isn't her safety I'm worried about."

Sesshomaru growled as he listened to everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Have you discussed with Rin about spending the weekends with you?"

"I have not."

"Assuming that Kagura will show herself eventually…what do we do with her?"

Tomatsu stood up as he answered his youngest son's question.

"If she attempts to harm Rin then trap her until the Demon Law Authority can make her answer for her crime. If she actually harms Rin if no one is near her to protect her then kill her."

"What do we do once the Demon Law Authority asks us why one of us killed her?"

"They will not care. They know that Kagura is crazy."

Sesshomaru felt the need to laugh at his Father's comment. He had informed the DLA about his fight with Kagura. So they were well aware of her insanity. He also informed them if she was caught near Rin while he was nearby they would not need to deal with her. They understood his meaning and they asked him why he let her live after their fight. He did not want Rin to think of him as a cold killer those days were over. He refused to allow Rin to be afraid of him.

"Rin will spend the weekend with me."

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru as he changed the subject from Kagura.

"Alright. Make sure to actually ask her rather than kidnap her."

Sesshomaru glared at Koga's comment.

He knew Rin would stay the weekend with him…even if he did have to kidnap her. He would show her that he could compose himself in a better way while at his home. NO! She would not refuse his offer. She would not.

* * *

Rin waited for Kagome and Izayoi to speak. She finished telling them about what Sesshomaru did over the weekend. And then she told them everything that happened in the classroom with Sesshomaru.

"So do you doubt his feelings for you still?"

Rin blushed at Izayoi's question and right as she was about to answer Kagome started giving her a lecture. Kagome told Rin that she would see Sesshomaru stare at Rin while she had her head down. She even told Rin she saw his eyes become slightly red when he watched her come into the classroom this morning.

"Yes probably because he was angry."

"No dearest heart. His eyes turned red because he saw you and probably smelt what every guy in that room was thinking."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"So his eyes will change color no matter what emotion it is? I just have to watch what situation it is?"

Izayoi smiled.

"When Tomatsu and Sesshomaru are mad their marking will become more jagged and their fangs will become longer and their growl will become fierce to the point where it will scare you. And when they are like that it is best to not mess with them."

Rin whispered OK feeling slightly sad that she will never be able to calm Sesshomaru down when he get that angry.

"I think that it is odd that he made you define those particular words."

"No because she needs to know these things Kagome. Sesshomaru is making her figure this out whereas Inuyasha will just answer any question that you have. Although I think you are familiar to all the mating terms."

Kagome turned glowing red as Izayoi called her out on what she thought was a secret. Izayoi just laughed.

"It's quite alright Kagome. Tomatsu knew because Inuyasha carries your scent and you carry his. Tomatsu then told me. And I am sure that Rin already knew."

Kagome gave Rin an apologetic look.

"Neither one of us told Rin…" She whispered.

"It's alright. Sesshomaru told me."

"WHAT?"

Izayoi laughed it appeared that Kagome didn't know how much of Inuyasha's scent was on her.

During Kagome's panicking the four youkai walked in.

"QUIET THAT YELLING WENCH!"

"INUYASHA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EVERYONE KNEW WE WERE…you know…"

Tomatsu and Koga laughed while Sesshomaru made his way over to Rin.

As soon as she saw him walking over to her Rin stopped paying attention to everyone else.

"You will be staying with me this weekend Rin. That is not up for discussion."

Sesshomaru turned around and walked over to Koga.

"I will not be kidnapping her. Although she will learn to follow her Alpha's commands."

Koga smirked at him.

"So you didn't give her an option?"

"No."

Tomatsu turned to Sesshomaru and joined in on their conversation trying to get away from Kagome and Inuyasha's fighting.

"I think she would be more receptive to an offer rather than an order Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at his Father and gave out a slight growl of annoyance when he realized he was right.

"I refuse to lower myself by making it an offer now Father."

"Alright…"

Sesshomaru became suddenly more annoyed at his Father's condescending reply and decided to let it out and direct it to his students and future mate.

He raised his voice above Kagome's and Inuyasha's as he called out their names.

"Do you two not have any homework to do?"

"Yea ya pompous ass we do thanks to you!"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Then don't you think you should start on it pup?"

"Alright Fluffy-b"

Inuyasha wasn't able to finish his insulting nickname before a book hit him in the face.

"Ya heard your teacher mutt so MOVE!"

"WATCH IT YA MANGY WOLF!"

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and smiled as he gave her a questioning look.

She mouthed 'cover your ears'.

She placed her pinkies in her mouth and blew really hard letting out a whistle that echoed throughout the library.

She looked at everyone Izayoi and Kagome were smiling. Tomatsu, Koga and Sesshomaru were wincing while Inuyasha's fuzzy ears were pressed against his head.

"Now I think that the three of us have homework to do thanks to Mr. Taisho."

She walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand. As the two of them walked out of the room with their books in hand Rin smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Man she has a set of pipes on her Sesshomaru."

He growled at his brother for starting a fight with Koga again. On the inside he felt pride that his mate was able to command others.

"Inuyasha don't make me add more questions onto your homework."

* * *

A/N: GASP! I was NOT expecting to get THAT MANY REVIEWS! Oh my GOSH! You guys made my Birthday GREAT! I hope that you like this chapter. It is over 11 pages long! My longest chapter EVER! I cannot believe how many of you didn't trust Sesshomaru. Did you guys like that twist? Tee hee. I thought I would be nice and not leave you guys with a cliffy this weekend. I will update as soon as I can. My best friend is coming back from overseas so I won't be updating this weekend I will try my hardest to update soon though. It's just that we have 8 months of not seeing each other to make up for and only two weeks to do it. And to be honest not only is he my best friend he is the love of my life. Anyway enough of my personal life tee hee sorry. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!

Peace and Love,

June


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

* * *

It took Rin and the others four hours to finish all of those questions.

It would have only taken them two if Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't been fighting. She had to listen to them banter back and forth about why he didn't tell her that his family knew they were having sex.

Rin could see Kagome was embarrassed but really having to listen to her bring up the same subject was getting annoying. Then Inuyasha pissed her off to the point where she left the room.

He announced that youkai can also smell when humans are on their monthly cycle. Kagome didn't stay to listen what the effect that scent has on the youkai. She said that he was perverted to speak of that topic because he was a male.

She had a point but instead of chasing after her he just called after her.

"I'll see ya tomorrow wench and hopefully your attitude will be better."

Inuyasha walked over to Rin and sat next to her.

"Feh damn wench is going to pay for running away."

Rin just giggled at his comment.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"What does our…monthly scent do to demons?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"It is like a dull aphrodisiac."

"WHAT?"

"Feh stop your screeching."

"Is that why you are always overly protective of Kagome during that time? Because you are afraid that someone will come up and take her?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Only when I mark her will she be protected from those other demons. I tried convincing her to let me mark her but she said that we are too young to do any marking."

"Well you two have a choice on when you want to mark each other but at least you two are talking about it. I know that the marking will bind you two together until the alpha dies and it is a bite mark but I don't know anything else…"

Inuyasha got up from the table and told Rin to get up and follow him.

He walked her over to a section in the library that had a book in a case.

"This book was written by my mom. She wrote it under an alias. She even has a separate bank account under her false name for the profits that she earns from that book that goes to help unwed mothers."

Rin gasped when she read the books title.

"Experience of a Demon's Mate."

"What is it about?"

"What humans can expect by becoming a mate of a demon. Mom decided to write this book after her and the old man had been mated for while."

Rin's eyebrows pinched together.

"Why are you showing me this Inuyasha?"

"The whole reason my Mom wrote this book was to help humans like you and Kagome."

Rin smiled.

"You're convinced that she will say yes if you ask her to mate with you. Huh Inuyasha?"

"Feh she doesn't realize it yet but she is mine."

Rin looked at Inuyasha as he opened the case and pulled out the book.

"Now don't tell Sesshomaru that you are reading this. I think that he wants to teach ya a few things himself." He smirked as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"O-ok…"

"I still have a few papers I have to write Inuyasha. I think that I am going to stay in here and do them."

Inuyasha growled.

"Don't stay up too late Rin. I am sure Sesshomaru or Koga can pull some strings if ya don't finish your homework."

"What can Koga do?"

Inuyasha started walking over to the door and looked at Rin before he left.

"Koga is the head of the school board. Night Rin."

"Goodnight Inuyasha. See you tomorrow."

It took Rin all night to finish her paper. When she was finally finished she closed her eyes and before she knew it she fell asleep at the desk.

"RIN!"

"Mom she's in the Library still. Damn wench didn't listen to me."

Rin woke up scared and panting when the library door slammed open and she saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

"Wench what did I tell ya?"

"But I did go to sleep…"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IN THE DAMN LIBRARY YA DUMMY!"

"Sorry…"

"You deserve any punishment Sesshomaru gives you when ya fall asleep in his class."

"Well it is his dumb fault I couldn't finish the papers I had to write in a regular time frame and I had to stay up all night writing them."

Inuyasha walked out of the room and yelled out to Rin that she had ten minutes to get ready.

"And for Sesshomaru's sanity wear something normal today."

Rin giggled as she walked to her room and pulled out a black skirt and blue shirt. She didn't wear any makeup or perfume. She wore blue tights and black flats. Her final look in the mirror she placed a blue and a black ribbon in her ponytail.

She walked down the stairs and got an approving look from Izayoi and Inuyasha.

"He'll like that you didn't wear the perfume today."

"Yes I figured that he would."

When they got to school Inuyasha searched for Kagome as Rin went ahead to the classroom.

"Why does it not surprise me that you are always here first Rin?"

"Well I wanted to give Inuyasha and Kagome some time alone to work some things out."

"And what do they need to work out?"

"Well…Inuyasha mentioned something last night that Kagome thought was perverted and she stormed out."

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly.

"It does not surprise me that Inuyasha would say something perverted."

Rin let out a sigh of relief when he didn't ask what it was that Inuyasha said.

"Time to take your seat Rin and try not to fall asleep during class."

"Hehe yea Inuyasha said that you would punish me if I fell asleep."

She saw him smirk.

"That is correct. Though it will not be any sort of written assignment that you probably are thinking of. Now take your seat."

Rin took her seat and watched the rest of the class filter in.

* * *

A/N: I know that this is REALLY SHORT but I wanted to give everyone a treat for giving me so many reviews. Well I have to meet my friend now. I will give you a 4,000 word chapter next time. Now be safe and have fun and as always REVIEW!

Peace and Love,

June


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any sort of profit from this story.

* * *

It took Rin all of her might not to fall asleep in Sesshomaru's class.

Although, she did manage to fall asleep in her other classes.

Inuyasha and Kagome had to wake her up during the end of each class. She was thankful to have such loyal friends. If a teacher began asking the class questions they would wake her up and tell her where they were at.

When the day ended Inuyasha had said that he was taking Kagome home and that Sesshomaru would be taking Rin home. And as Rin walked thru the hall and back to Sesshomaru's classroom she felt her heartbeat begin to race.

She would have one more day before she had to spend the weekend with him now…

"Rin you will wait at the park and do not stray from there. Is that understood?"

Rin turned around to face Sesshomaru but when she did he was already gone. She let out a huff. All week it has been Rin do this and Rin do that with him. She would have to get revenge on him after school tomorrow…

Rin smirked at the thought of making Sesshomaru squirm.

Would he squirm? Or would he get angry?

She slowed down her pace to the park attempting to cut her alone time down. Once she was outside she ignored the cat calls from the boys in her class attempting to ask her out. When one started to follow her she started walking faster.

"Hey sweet ass come here! Why are you walking so fast?"

Rin started to run and silently hoped Sesshomaru would be waiting for her already.

"Hey Rin slow down! I just wanna ask you something!"

Rin felt the boy grab her wrist and pull her to a halt.

"Let me go!"

"I just wanna ask you out on a date."

"I-I don't want to date you." Rin looked down at her wrist as she tried to pull away.

"Well then the least you can give me is a kiss for the trouble of chasing you. Or is it the chase that gets you off?"

Rin glared at him.

"I will NOT kiss YOU!"

Before Rin closed her eyes saw the boy move his face closer to hers and she felt him tug at her wrist before she felt him let go.

"Rrrrin…"

She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing in the boy's place.

Without taking another thought Rin latched onto him and buried her face in his chest.

"Get into the car Rin."

When Sesshomaru walked away Rin was left feeling cold.

"I do not like repeating myself Rin."

Rin blinked a few times and then walked over to Sesshomaru's car which was already running.

When she got in she was expecting to talk about what happened but nothing was said. He was silent the whole time making Rin feel alone. She spent the whole speedy drive home looking out the window. When they got there Sesshomaru turned off his car and looked at Rin.

"You WILL get sleep tonight Rin. Do you understand?"

Rin nodded as she got out of the car and pulled her book bag over her shoulder. She walked over to the driver's side door and made a motion for Sesshomaru to roll down the window. When he did she looked at the ground. She knew that he probably would deny her request but it was worth asking.

"C-can you stay over?"

"No."

Rin let out a breath she had been holding in. She tried to smile as she nodded. She finally was able to let out a full smile as she walked away.

Sesshomaru could smell the tears in her eyes and he fought the need to comfort her. His youkai was drawn to her when she was emotionally weak. It knew it could comfort her the way she wanted and make her feel better. He knew that if his youkai were to come out it wouldn't let Rin go until he had her fully. He would NOT let that happen…not yet.

He was grateful that she went inside when she did. If she had stayed out there longer he would see his saddened eyes.

When Rin looked at Sesshomaru's car pulling out of the drive way and looked at the black clouds as a streak of lighting stretched across the sky.

"Welcome home dearest heart!"

Rin followed Izayoi's voice to the kitchen where she was holding a plate of hot, fresh cookies.

"How was your class?"

Rin smiled at Izayoi's way of asking how things went with Sesshomaru.

Rin could only sigh in response.

She sat down as Izayoi placed the plate of cookies and two glasses down in front of her. Then she walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the jug of milk and then walks over to the table and sat down.

"So what happened with Sesshomaru?"

Rin grabbed a cookie and started to nibble on it until Izayoi asked her again.

"Well he told me to wait by the park for him and while I was walking this boy started to follow me. He asked me to go on a date with him and when I said no…he…"

Rin started to stare off into space and she remembered the feeling of that boy's hand clenched on her wrist.

"Dearest heart?"

"Sorry…"

Izayoi smiled. "He asked you on a date and when you said no…what did he do?"

Rin blinked a few times as she gathered her thoughts. "When I said no he grabbed onto my wrist and then he pulled me closer to him to try and kiss me. I closed my eyes tightly and one minute I felt his grip around my wrist and then the next minute I couldn't feel his hand anymore. When I opened my eyes Sesshomaru was standing in his place."

Izayoi grabbed another cookie and smiled at Rin.

"So he saved you?"

"Yes…but then I flung myself at him. And then on the whole car ride home he didn't say anything. THEN when I was walking to the door I asked him to stay and he said no. He must think that I am such an idiot! Someone who just can't keep out of trouble and then he has to save me. I mean what would have happened if he didn't show up when he did. He is probably thinking that…"

"RIN!"

Rin stopped mid rant and looked at Izayoi who was handing her a cookie. She took the cookie and started to eat it as she listened to Izayoi talk.

"Dearest heart their noses are our trouble."

Rin gave her a questioning look.

"What I mean is that even if they are a mile away they can smell our scents as though we are standing next to them. They are here to protect us no matter the smallest trouble we find ourselves in. The funny thing is when they can feel what we feel. They smell what we are feeling and they will feel a little bit of the same."

Rin looked down at the now empty plate of cookies and wondered where they all went. Izayoi smiled as she and Rin took up their glasses and gulped down their milk and let out a sigh of relief when it was finished.

"Go to sleep now dearest heart."

She nodded as she hugged Izayoi.

"Goodnight dearest heart sleep well."

"Goodnight…" Rin had wanted to say Mom. Would Izayoi mind if she called her that?

Rin walked upstairs and looked out the window next to her bedroom door. She felt as twinge of fear as she watched bolts of lightning fill the sky followed by loud booms.

She went in and changed into a short, pink silky night dress that Izayoi had bought her. It looked like one of those Victoria Secret nightgowns that women use to seduce their husbands. She shrugged her shoulders and unhooked her bra shivering as she felt the silky dress touch her bare breasts.

Rin hopped into bed as another boom echoed her room.

For a few hours Rin was able to sleep peacefully until the crackling thunder woke her up. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes hoping that the storm would end soon. She was starting to cry as another booming noise filled the room.

She peaked out from under her covers and watched her room light up from the storm. She shut her eyes again and shook she remembered the first time she was afraid of a storm…

*Flashback*

"MAMMA! MAMMA PWEASE LET ME IN! I PWOMISE NOT TO DO IT AGAWN!"

Rin pounded her tiny fists on the closed window and rain poured over her small frame.

"MAMMA!"

Rin watched as her Mother walked over to the window and glared down on her.

"You will STAY out there until you learn NOT to go into my personal things."

Rin held her hands up against the glass and shivered as she watched her Mother walk back over to the chair and sit down.

Rin lowered her head and started to cry again. A mix of tears and rain fell against her cheeks.

Rin started to shake as she looked across the dark and rainy yard. Rin let out a scream as she heard crackling in the distance. She pounded on the window harder until her Mother huffed and walked over to the window again. This time instead of saying anything Rin watched as her Mother slowly pulled the curtain shut.

Rin backed away from the window and turned to face the yard. She looked at the sky and watched a bolt of lightning streak across the sky getting closer. She closed her eyes and tried to stop shaking. But it was no use the more thunder she heard the more she shook.

She opened her eyes as she heard her Father ask her Mother where she was.

"Oh she must still be playing…" Her Mother gave him an innocent sounding voice.

"In this weather? Honestly Kira you must have known it was raining. You can hear the storm from in here!"

Rin smiled and knew that her Father was coming to the door to call for her. She ran as fast as she could to the other side of the porch and slipped half way there. She felt the sting of the rain hit her face as she opened her eyes and saw a flash of light come near her and hit the ground next to her head.

"DAADDDYYYY!"

Rin got up as fast as she could and ran to the door.

Before her fists touched the door it opened.

"RIN YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING IN THE RAIN? YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED YOUR MOTHER TO LET YOU IN!"

*End Flashback*

"AHHHHH!"

Rin clenched on the covers as her window shook from the storm.

She opened her eyes finally and saw a figure in her room.

As she got up from the bed she was forced back down.

She felt a warm hand wrap around her mouth as she tried to scream. Her fists were met with one hand as she felt a warm body press into hers forcing her to go all the way down. As she shook her head from left to right she felt something warm and soft touch the left side of her cheek. She instantly calmed down when it clicked in her head who was pinning her down.

Once he knew she was calm Sesshomaru let go of her mouth and unpinned her arms. He looked down at her and saw tear stains on her cheeks. He heard her heart race as he moved down to one cheek and started licking the tears away. Her tears tasted salty and sweet.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

Just as his tongue was about to touch her cheek again he flinched backwards. He growled at himself for allowing his instinct to take control of him.

He got off of her and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"I do not understand why humans are afraid of storms."

That was the second time he had pulled away from her in one day. Rin wasn't going to let him go away again. She scooted closer to him and tried to see his face through the darkness.

Suddenly, another loud crackle filled the room. Rin instinctually latched her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and buried her face in his Mokomoko.

"P-Please s-stay p-please…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I cannot Rin…"

Sesshomaru started to shiver as he felt her rub her face in his Mokomoko. Part of him wanted to pry her arms away and run out of the room. The other part of him wanted to press her down on the bed and finally claim her mouth with his. He started to pant at the remembrance of her body being pressed down by his own.

"Please Sesshomaru…I am afraid of the storm…"

Sesshomaru nodded and Rin settled back lying on the bed. She put her hand in his upper arm and pulled on his sleeve slightly.

"What is it Rin?"

Rin felt her face heat up. "Lay down with me…"

Sesshomaru growled as he tried to force down his arousal before he gave in to her request. He laid down next to her and refused to look at her he tucked his arms behind his head. His body was as stiff as a board as he looked up to the ceiling.

He heard Rin's heart beat slow down and her breathing became steady and even.

"She is finally asleep…"

He looked at her sleeping form and resisted the urge to touch her.

Sesshomaru was being in his own private hell. She had managed to cuddle up to his Mokomoko and wrap her legs around it. He could feel the heat of her breath tickle the soft fur. He wrapped the end of his Mokomoko around the backside of her body.

"Rrrrin…"

He growled as he felt her shift. She was trying to make her way to his body.

Sesshomaru gasped slightly as she wrapped her leg over his. He looked down and saw her bare, smooth leg. She moved her leg up slightly and now was straddling his Mokomoko and his right leg. He wanted to grab it and pull her closer to him. He moved his hand around to Rin's back.

"Hmmmm…"

Sesshomaru held his breath as he heard her let out a slight moan.

He moved his hand slightly down her back and over the curve of her butt. He smirked at the thought of leaving his hand there for a moment but how would he explain that? 'Oh sorry Rin I there was something on your ass and I had to brush it off…'

He growled as he decided to not get caught with his hand on her butt. He let his hand travel down to her thigh and put his clawed hand around it. She was soft and warm.

He pulled it slightly more over his leg as she rolled over onto his chest.

She let out a moan of protest to being forcefully moved but if she would have kept breathing on the second most sensitive part of his body he would have lost it.

Sesshomaru brought her leg up to his torso and allowed her to adjust herself to his form. Unfortunately the part of his form she decided to finally rest on was groin and her core was on it.

"I should have just left her where she was…"

Sesshomaru ground his teeth every time she moved her leg causing her body to grind against his. He was becoming more aroused than he had been the night he almost kissed her. What would she do if she woke up?

Would she be embarrassed feeling his arousal?

Would she find the nerve to relieve both of their growing arousal?

"Sessh…"

Sesshomaru looked down at her and realized she was dreaming about him. He smirked as he smelled her arousal before realizing it was a bad thing. If she were to move now would she be able to relieve her own ache?

Maybe he would help her…

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was close to the time she needed to wake up. He only had ten more minutes before she had to get up and then he would have to wait another one more day before he would be able to sleep with her like this again. Only if she wanted to be with him like this again when she was with him that weekend.

Where had the night gone?

Sesshomaru wasn't prepared for the screeching song that came on to wake Rin up. He slammed it off but tried not to break it.

Rin started to slowly wake up.

Her hands balled into fists grabbing what they could of Sesshomaru's body. Her left hand grabbed his shirt while her right hand grabbed his bicep. It took her a moment to realize that that she was on Sesshomaru.

He smelt her panic before it first began to show.

She sprang up to where he was straddling his lap causing Sesshomaru's eyes to slightly roll backwards in the slight pleasure she gave him.

"Rrrrin…it would be wise of you to not move right now…"

He watched as a fierce blush spread across her cheeks.

Rin looked into his eyes and saw a slightly red tent there.

"C-can I get off now Sesshomaru?"

He smirked as he grabbed her hips.

"No one said that you have to get off Rrrrin…"

"B-but…"

"However it would be in both of our better interests if you were to get ready for school Rin. I do not tolerate lateness."

Rin leaned down closer to Sesshomaru and closed her eyes before she shook her head and got off of him.

Sesshomaru watched her hips sway in the flimsy dress she was wearing. Even a human could rip that off of her with a brief tug. If that is how she slept normally he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her. She turned around and he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra under her nightgown.

He growled as he got up and walked over to her not even trying to hide what he was looking at. When Rin noticed where his gaze was she turned around quickly and ducked into the closet.

She shut the door and pulled out a blue and orange checkered sundress and a pair of white heals. She stepped out and saw that Sesshomaru was sitting on her bed staring at her.

"Rin we do not want to be late."

Rin sighed as she walked over to him.

"Alright well I am ready."

Rin and Sesshomaru walked out and down to the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the table and smiling at them.

Tomatsu was the first to speak. He had a large side grin on his face as he looked at his older son.

"Rough night huh?"

The rest of the day went by faster than Rin could have imagined. She had three tests and all of them she felt she aced. Kagome missed school today though. Inuyasha said that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to stay home.

Inuyasha and Rin were walking down the hall when they were stopped by Koga and Sesshomaru.

"Rin I will allow Inuyasha to take you home."

"WHAT? I HAVE TO SEE KAGOME!"

"I am aware of that pup. However Father wishes to speak to you about a purchase Kagome recently made."

"Feh…fine."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru when he looked at her.

"Rin I will pick you up in one hour be sure that you are ready. You will not have a chance to gather new clothed until you return home from school on Monday."

Rin nodded and walked away with Inuyasha.

"So any big plans Sess?"

"None that would involve you Koga."

* * *

A/N: What was it that Kagome purchased? I hope that all of you like this chapter. It isn't 4000 but it is closer to that number than 3000. Well I had to say bye to my friend today. It was a good week but now I am sad and it will be a year before he will come back! Waaaaaa now I am crying again….sigh…anyway. T.T

I hope that all of you have a good week and I will try to make all of my chapters this long from now on. Be safe and remember Reviews make me smile.

Peace and Love,

June.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

* * *

Rin flipped through the nightgowns that Izayoi had bought her. Sesshomaru had already seen the little pink one…

She held up a silk green top and pants set and smiled.

"OK that is for tonight…now for tomorrow night."

She picked up a black lace dress and frowned. "No…not that…"

She saw a powder blue silk dress that was an exact match to what she wore last night and smiled again.

"Yes this is it…"

"Dearest heart?"

Rin looked at the door and told Izayoi that she could come in.

"Have you decided on which outfits you shall wear this weekend?"

Rin smiled and picked up the two sundresses and the two nightgowns she picked out.

"Those are great choices my dear."

Izayoi put the outfits in a suitcase and walked outside of her room and entered her room again with a bottle of soap in her hand.

"This dearest heart is a gift for you. I had bought a bottle of my secret weapon."

Rin blushed as she only imagined what Izayoi had meant.

"W-what does it do?"

Izayoi gave Rin a smile that resembles Inuyasha's smirk as she sat down next to Rin on her bed and suddenly Rin felt slightly frightened.

"When Tomatsu gets distant every once in a while I bathe myself in this special soap. It has an aphrodisiac that is used by the two senses of taste and smell. First he smells the soap which…lights the match I guess you could say. Then he will taste the soap as he kisses my mark which will ignite the fire."

Rin's blush deepened as she looked at the bottle in her hand.

Izayoi laughed at Rin's expression, the poor girl looked like the bottle was going to explode. Rin opened the bottle and took in its floral scent.

The door opened and Inuyasha barged in and plopped next to Izayoi on Rin's bed.

"Inuyasha? What is the matter?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly and he gave his Mother a look of pure worry a look that Rin had never seen before.

"I-Inuyasha?"

His eyes flickered to Rin's and then back to the ground.

"What did your Father have to say sweetie?"

"Kagome…"

Rin and Izayoi looked at each other.

"What about Kagome?"

Inuyasha was still staring at the floor when Tomatsu walked into the room. He had a slightly worried look on his face as he walked over to Izayoi and kissed her forehead.

"How long has he been out of it?"

"For a while…he can't even finish a sentence."

Tomatsu looked at the bottle in Rin's hand and sent a small glare to his mate while giving her a disapproving growl.

"What? She can choose not to use it or if she doesn't want to."

Tomatsu only let out another growl.

"Don't be like that Tomatsu. You know how fun that soap can be. Why else would you make sure my bottle remains full?"

Inuyasha growled loudly before he jumped up and walked out of Rin's room without saying anything to anyone.

"Tomatsu what is wrong with Kagome?"

"That is for him to tell you Mate not me."

Tomatsu closed his eyes and then looked at Rin.

"Sesshomaru is here Rin. You may want to go outside now before he comes in here to retrieve you."

Rin grabbed her suitcase and put the soap in it then ran downstairs.

"Bye dearest heart have a great weekend."

Rin was met with a pair of golden eyes.

"Are you ready for this weekend Rrrrin?"

She nodded as Sesshomaru took her bags and opened her door for her then closed it once she was settled in her seat.

"I hope that you are prepared to do your homework?"

Rin glared at him and hoped he was joking.

"I do not appreciate being glared at Rrrrin…"

Rin pressed her lips together then stuck her tongue out at him then stared out the window.

"I have a better use for your tongue Rrrrin."

She looked over to see that Sesshomaru was smirking.

"Stop smirking Sessy bear."

Sesshomaru slammed on the break and turned to Rin in his seat.

"I may have let you get away with that foolish nickname before Rin but you are stuck with me for the entire weekend. And if you refuse to behave yourself then I will call in for next week and keep you with me for the entire week. Do I make myself clear?"

"I think that you have made yourself very clear Mr. Taisho."

If he wanted to play the authoritative game then Rin would play. She would turn it on him in a heartbeat when she sees that it is a good time to.

Sesshomaru just growled and continued to drive.

Once at Sesshomaru's home Rin followed him upstairs to a room that was connected to another one.

"This will be your room Rin."

She looked around and was amazed. It was twice the size of the one she had at the Taisho's mansion and that room was four times as large as the room she had with her parents. She looked around and saw a large balcony and smiled.

Sesshomaru followed where her eyes were looking and started walking to the double doors that led to the balcony.

"Come Rin…"

Rin slowly started to walk towards him. She felt that his eyes were pulling her into a trance. How could Inuyasha say that he was cold and heartless and have no emotion? Well…ok so she thought so too at first. I mean yea sure he is kinda cold and can be heartless but he does have emotion.

Sesshomaru opened the door and waited for Rin to come and join him outside.

Rin gasped as she looked at the beautiful view he had given her. There were large trees that surrounded the backyard and a maze in the center of the grounds. The maze looked like it would be fun and it was covered in yellow and pink flowers. Rin smiled as she looked at him.

"Pink and yellow are my two favorite colors."

"I am aware of that."

Rin stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"Were those flowers there before you knew me Sesshomaru?"

He turned and walked out of the balcony and back into the house.

Rin followed him and had to run to catch up with him.

"Sesshomaru? Where are we going now?"

"To my study."

Rin looked around the large room and saw the walls covered with bookshelves that touched from floor to ceiling. She was in paradise. If this is a place she could go into on a regular basis she would never get into mischief.

Sesshomaru saw the expression in Rin's eyes as she looked at the bookshelves. He was proud that he was able to have a mate that enjoyed reading as much as he did. He turned around and faced his desk giving Rin his back.

"You are allowed in here anytime you desire. If you wish you may take the books home with you."

Rin felt herself start to tear up as she lunged herself at Sesshomaru and latched her arms around his torso pressing her face on his back.

Sesshomaru felt her body pressed against his and closed his eyes. He didn't want her to let go but she did. It left him wanting to turn around and hold her in his arms until she begged him to let her go.

"May I look at the books?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Rin.

"No you have homework you must do."

Rin shot him a glare as she pressed her lips together tightly until they looked like one thin line.

"Do not look at me like that Rin I had informed you that you will be doing homework while staying with me. I do not understand why you are shocked."

It was true that Sesshomaru had told her that he would be giving her homework. But, right after she got here? What kind of crap was that?

Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Rin.

"You will research the subject that I have written on the piece of paper. It will take you most of the weekend to finish it. Do not bother to attempt to finish it in one day either. That would be most unwise. You will read the book that I have selected for you that seems to touch on this subject from a human point of view. Due to the fact I am making you read a book for this research paper I shall make the assignment due next weekend."

When Sesshomaru handed Rin the book she felt like she was going to fall over in shock.

"Experience of a Demon's Mate."

This was the book that Izayoi had written in a false name. The very same book Inuyasha thought that Sesshomaru didn't want Rin to read.

"Why do you want me to read this book Sesshomaru?"

"As I have stated this book was written from the point of view from a human mate. She was mated to an Inu Youkai much like you will be. I came across this book when I found that you would be my mate."

Rin was about to take a seat when Sesshomaru stopped her. He told her that he wanted to show her the rest of his home and she would have a chance to read later on in the evening.

She followed him around the entire grounds. He showed her a bare spot that she would be able to have an area for a garden if she wanted one. He showed her the indoor pool and Jacuzzi room. Rin smiled at this. She loved to swim and having a pool indoors could prove to be…convenient in the future. He then showed her his room.

She had a feeling that she was going back to her room when he walked in she noticed a door that was on the opposite side of his closet. She squinted her eyes and walked to it.

When she opened the door she gasped. She walked right into her room. There was only a door that had no lock on it connecting his room to hers.

"Why is my room connected to yours Sesshomaru?"

"To keep a better eye on you."

"…my dear…"

Sesshomaru shot one eyebrow to the ceiling at Rin's addition to his sentence.

Once she saw the expression on his face she smiled and apologized.

"Sorry you just reminded me of the story Little Red Riding Hood."

"How so?"

"Well you reminded me of when the Wolf tells Red Riding Hood while he is dressed in her Grandmother's clothing 'all the better to see you with my dear.'"

"HN"

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she looked around. When she finally settled down and sat on his bed he decided to join her. He wanted to ask her to lie down on the pillows so he could have her scent to keep him content for the night.

Rin felt excited to be this close to Sesshomaru knowing that no one would be able to interrupt them while they were alone.

She looked at Sesshomaru and moved closer to him.

Suddenly he did something that Rin never thought she would see. Sesshomaru let out a sigh and lay down.

"Awe is Sess tired?"

Sesshomaru growled but kept his eyes closed.

"What have I told you about those ridiculous names Rin?"

Rin huffed as she lay down next to him and watched as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Well can I at least touch you Mokomoko now?"

Sesshomaru growled. If she wanted to touch him she would sit on him in a position that would let her feel the effect of what her touches do to him.

"If you desire to see what touching certain parts of my anatomy will do then you will sit on my lap."

He watched a blush take over Rin's face.

All Rin wanted to do was touch his Mokomoko not see what it does to him.

Wait what does it do to him?

"O-Ok."

Rin got up and crawled over to Sesshomaru and watched as a red tent started to take over his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Tee hee left ya with a slight cliffy! Still think Kagome bought a preggers test? Man I wish I knew HAHAHAHA. I crack myself up! ^.^ Do you think our little Lord Fluffy will pounce on Rin before she gets a chance to play? Remember Reviews are always loved. I hope that all of you have a good weekend and be safe.

Peace and Love,

June


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

A/N: I just wanted to say Thank you for all of the review that all of you have sent me. They make me smile. OK...so...lets just say I made a citrus pie for desert. ^.^ psst that is your warning hint hint. tee hee any wayz enjoy.

* * *

Rin positioned herself over Sesshomaru's hips and allowed herself to hover over him. Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and forced her to sit on him. She let out a squeak of protest as she felt his hands move up from her hips to her waist.

"Rin what you will learn here is what certain touches do to me."

He took her hands and placed them on his chest.

"Remove my charm."

Rin moved her hands up his chest and felt his tone muscles even through his button down shirt. Once she reached his neck she looked into his eyes silently asking permission to undo a few buttons.

Sesshomaru gave Rin a nod and she began to move her shaky fingers to undo the first button and then the second.

As Rin undid the second button she saw the cord tied around his neck and pulled on it gently to free it from the shirt.

He lifted his head slightly off of the mattress and allowed Rin to pull his charm over his head. He shivered slightly as she guided his hair through the cord.

Rin watched in amazement as Sesshomaru's Mokomoko appeared from thin air.

"Are you going to merely sit there and stare at me Rin?"

She swallowed hard as she moved her hand to the markings on his cheeks. She grazed each marking with a finger making a sort of peace sign with both hands so she could touch all markings at once. This gentle touch earned her a somewhat of a purring sound to erupt from Sesshomaru's chest.

"You may touch each place once Rin. We do have other things we must attend to."

Geez way to ruin the moment Sessh…

Rin fought the urge to roll her eyes at him.

She looked into his eyes and then at the markings on his eyes. She wanted to try something other than touching with her fingers.

"Could you close your eyes for a moment Sesshomaru?"

He shot one eyebrow up but did as she asked.

He felt her move off of his lap and felt her one hand brace itself on his shoulder and the other hand pressed on the mattress next to his head. What was she up to?

Rin swallowed as she leaned in and kissed one of Sesshomaru's eyelids and then the other. When he opened his eyes Rin saw pure desire in them.

Sesshomaru didn't expect Rin to kiss his eyes. It was an act of tenderness no one has ever performed on him before. He then felt her press her forehead against his. Covering her bare forehead with his crescent moon one.

The two of them stayed like this for a few moment just looking into each other's eyes.

Sesshomaru moved one of his hands and grasped the back of her head gently.

"Rrrrin…"

He pulled her closer to him until he felt her soft lips on his.

Rin felt like she was dreaming. The feeling of Sesshomaru's kiss made her head spin. It was a simple chaste kiss that lasted a little more than a second. That one second seemed frozen in time.

When Rin pulled away she felt the Mokomoko wrap itself around her thigh then up her torso and around her neck. It gently pulled at Rin until she was seated on Sesshomaru's lap again.

The feeling of the Mokomoko touching her skin made Rin pant slightly. She closed her eyes as she felt Sesshomaru begin to run his claws gently across thighs slightly tickling them in the process.

Sesshomaru watched in amazement as the most simple touches he could give Rin made her shiver. He wanted to see how she would react to his fangs being dragged across her bare neck.

Rin ran her fingers through the part of his Mokomoko that was pressed against her lower torso. It had managed to run its way up to between her breasts and rewrap itself around her neck. She looked into his eyes as her hand slowly up the length of his Mokomoko until she reached her neck.

She felt something hard begin to throb between her thighs. She wanted to move against it to relieve her own tension but would he allow that?

Sesshomaru began to growl as he felt his pants becoming tighter. He watched her move her hands slowly up her body touching his Mokomoko the whole way. He fought the urge to flip her over and mark her as his.

Rin closed her eyes as she decided to move her hips slightly against Sesshomaru's. She moaned slightly as she slightly was able to relieve the ache pulsing at her core.

"Rrrrin…"

She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru panting. A few beads of sweat formed on his forehead with his inner battle.

She leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

Sesshomaru grabbed her head and traced her bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance.

Rin more than happily obliged.

When she felt his velvet like tongue swirl around hers she moaned. Their sweet kiss turned into one of full blow passion as Sesshomaru flipped Rin over.

When Sesshomaru was on top of Rin he pulled away from their kiss and looked at her. Her lips were red and swollen even after a brief passion filled kiss.

"I believe you have explored enough for one day Rin."

It took all the strength he had left in his body to remove himself from Rin. Once he was away from her he walked over to the door and waited until she got the hint to move and follow him.

She slowly got up off of the bed and walked towards Sesshomaru. He stood still as she rested her head against his chest.

They stood there in silence for a few moments both inhaling each other's scent until Sesshomaru moved to open the door.

"Come along Rin."

Sesshomaru showed Rin the rest of the house and stopped at the restroom across the hall from their bedrooms.

When Rin entered she saw a walk in shower that was made of tented glass. You can't see into it but if you were standing in the shower you could see outside. Next to the shower was a Jacuzzi bath that was the size of Rin's bed.

Sesshomaru caught Rin eyeing the bath and smirked when he noticed a change in her scent.

"Getting ideas Rrrrin?"

Rin blushed as she looked at him.

"I-I…no…"

Sesshomaru told Rin to wait there and then he walked away.

When he returned he had a box in his hands.

"Put this on and try to find your way to the pool."

He looked Rin up and down and then smiled at her as he was leaving.

Rin opened up the box and gasped.

She held up a light pink bikini that looked like her underwear.

"Dirty puppy. I can't believe he wants me to wear this."

She sighed as she loosened the knot of her dress and let it fall to the ground. It took Rin a few minutes to gather the courage to put the bathing suit on.

"Well…he has good taste…"

Rin looked at herself in the body length mirror. She seemed to have more curves in this bikini.

"Good thing I shaved." Rin laughed at herself.

She had a bit of trouble finding her way to the indoor pool house. She didn't prepare herself for what she saw…her smoking hot Inu Youkai teacher with only black swim trunks on.

Rin never expected Sesshomaru to be this tone. She let her eyes follow the silver trail of hair to the top of his trunks and then over to the sides of his hipbones where his markings were.

"Like what you see Rin?"

Rin blushed as she swallowed hard. She couldn't believe he caught her staring at him.

"What made you pick this bikini out?"

"I thought it would look nice on you and it seems I was correct."

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and picked her up over his shoulder. He was grateful that she didn't scream this time.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?"

Rin raised her voice as she realized where he was walking to.

Before she was able to get another word in Sesshomaru jumped into the deep end of the pool.

Once they hit the water Sesshomaru released Rin and they both swam to the top. Rin gasped for air as she looked around for Sesshomaru.

"Sessh?"

She turned around in the water while splashing around like a dying fish.

Where did he go?

"Sesshomaru where are you?"

Sesshomaru looked up from the bottom of the pool as Rin spun around and cried out for him. He slowly swam up to her and grabbed her leg pulling her under water. He held onto her as he pulled the both of them up for air.

"YOU JERK!"

Rin hit his chest and tried to pull away from him.

Sesshomaru felt her try to get away making him growl.

"What makes this Sesshomaru a jerk?"

He moved his right hand down her back and to her thigh and pulled it around his hips. They fit together perfectly.

"I…you…"

Rin couldn't think with her being this close to him. She was straddling him again only she was practically naked and she could feel his…not so little friend very well right now.

"That is not an answer Rrrrin. Nor is it a coherent sentence."

He wants to see what incoherent is? Fine she would make him as weak as she was right now.

Rin moved to his Mokomoko and buried her face in it. Even soaking wet it was still soft. She felt Sesshomaru start to pant.

"Rin I brought you here to cool our passions not ignite them."

Rin moved her face from Sesshomaru's Mokomoko and glared at him.

"YOU are the one who decided to move my leg to wrap around your hip."

"Then shall let you go Rin?"

Sesshomaru saw the battle she was going through. It made his youkai proud to cause such an emotional conflict within his mate. She wanted to be free but a larger part of her didn't.

"YES."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and tightened the grip around her leg as he grabbed the other and wrapped it around his waist. It was Rin's turn to start panting. She was fighting her hips not to grind against his.

"I believe I like you here."

Rin liked being here too but she wasn't going to admit that to him.

Sesshomaru moved his head to the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. Even through the heavy stench of chlorine she still smelled good. He could hear her heartbeat become faster as he traced his tongue from the base of her neck to her jaw.

"Sess…"

He looked into her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I believe it is time for us to eat now Rrrrin. Go and take a shower and then meet me in the kitchen."

Rin was shocked and pissed. He starts these situations and doesn't finish them. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to at least get a kiss before he let her go. She nodded as she moved her face closer to his hoping that he wouldn't push her away.

Sesshomaru saw what she was going for and welcomed it. He quickly won the battle that their tongues were having.

Rin started moving her hips despite Sesshomaru's growls of disapproval…or was it growls of lust?

He ended the kiss and grabbed Rin's hips helping her set a pace that they both liked.

"Sess…"

Rin threw her head back feeling something building inside her. She knew her body wanted more than what she was giving him. She wanted to be with him fully not just like this.

Sesshomaru growled as he fought the urge to release. He would not allow himself to get worked up at this simple teenage motion to release lust. He would give his future mate her release and nothing else.

Rin moved her face to the crook of his neck and started sucking and biting on every part of neck her mouth could reach. Suddenly, her body shuddered as she was left gasping for air. She had never felt anything so strong before.

"Do you feel better now Rin?"

He felt her nod as a result the corners of his lips pulled upward. He was glad he could give her the release she needed.

"Sess…I…"

Rin felt him still hard and wondered if he was able to find relief like she did. Did she do something wrong?

"What is it Rin?"

"I was wondering if you…" Rin's voice hushed to an almost whisper "released or not…"

"I did not. That was not the point of this."

Rin frowned and tried to pull herself out of Sesshomaru's grasp. "Then what was the point?"

Sesshomaru tightened the grip he had on her.

"The point was for you and you alone Rin."

"What about you though…I mean…don't you need to…you know…?." Rin's whole face covered in red.

"Do not worry about me Rin. Now go and take a shower."

Rin kissed the tip of his nose before she placed a softer kiss on his mouth. She swam to the edge and lifted herself out letting out a silent thank you as she realized she made it out of the water without her bathing suit riding up.

She walked up the stairs slowly and grabbed the bag that was on her bed. Opening it she saw the bottle of soap Izayoi had given her.

"Should I use this?"

Smiling she went to the bathroom across the hall and turned on the water and allowed it to heat up.

As she waited she undressed and washed the chlorine off of her body and out of her hair. Images and feelings of the past few hours with Sesshomaru clouded her memory. She couldn't believe how fast everything was happening.

She grabbed a bottle of Sesshomaru's soap and washed off the soap that Izayoi had given her.

Rin turned off the water as she stepped out of the shower she grabbed a plush towel and wrapped it around her. She looked around in a panic before she groaned out loud.

She wrapped the towel around her as she peaked her head out of the door and looked around.

Seeing that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found she took one step out into the hall.

"Forget something Rrrrin?"

Rin jumped and looked to the right and saw Sesshomaru leaning on the wall. He was fully dressed in black slacks and a black button down shirt.

"Where the heck did you come from?"

Sesshomaru smirked watching Rin panicking while she clenched to the towel around her body. She looks radiant while she is soaking wet. He closed his eyes in an attempt to shake the perverted images and thoughts coming to his mind.

"You did not bring your own soap Rin?"

"I…uh…I did but I like the smell of your soap." Rin let out a slight chuckle. "I hope you don't mind."

Rin held her breath as Sesshomaru stepped closer bending down to smell her neck.

"I do not mind. I prefer if you carry my scent however there are better ways to attain that desired goal."

Rin blushed. This was the situation I was trying to avoid…Rin cursed herself silently for allowing this get started.

As if fate was reading her mind Sesshomaru's phone rang.

* * *

A/N: UGH don't you just HATE it when a phone interrupts an important private matter? I wonder who is on the other end of the phone call. Inuyasha again? Rin's Parents? Koga? Kagura? GASP what if it is Kagome? Tee hee. Stay tuned in for the next episode of My Teacher, My Mate all new coming next week. As always read and review. I hope that all of you have a great weekend and be safe.

Peace and Love,

June


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

* * *

Rin watched as Sesshomaru pulled out his phone annoyed at the fact that they interrupted once again by his phone.

"Hello?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he crushed the phone in with his hand.

"You will stay here Rin. Koga will be here shortly to watch after you."

Before Rin could ask him where he was going his lips locked onto hers for a brief moment before he vanished.

She blinked a few times in disbelief.

"What the heck just happened?"

She looked at her hand as she thinks and counts the events of what just happened as she found her way to her room and pulled out a white sundress.

Alright….

ONE: She was about to get into another heavy and heated make out session with Sesshomaru.

TWO: His phone rings AGAIN!

TRHEE: He gets mad and says that Koga would be here soon.

FOUR: He kisses her.

FIVE: He runs so fast she cants see him.

She huffs in frustration as she goes out back into the hall and looks around. She starts walking to her left thinking that was the way back to the kitchen. Instead she managed to find her way to the front door.

"OK…I'm close…"

She smiles and turns around and started walking to the living room.

"Well aren't you precious…"

Rin jumped as she heard a velvet voice coming from behind her. She quickly turned around and saw no one was there.

Rin frowned and shook her head.

"Think you are hearing things little girl?"

Rin turned around again and once again was greeted with nothing but the site of furniture.

She huffed as she closed her eyes.

"I would keep your eyes open if I were you."

Rin's eyes shot open and saw a woman standing in front of her. She was leaning on the back of the couch.

"Hello little Rin."

Rin swallowed hard and then said hello.

"Do you know who I am?"

She nodded.

"Good…then you know why I am here."

"Sesshomaru will be back soon."

Rin watched the woman grin as she walked towards her.

"Oh by that time it will be too late."

Rin started taking one step back every time the woman stepped forward.

"W-What do you want from me Kagura?"

"WHAT YOU STOLE FROM ME!"

After Kagura yelled that at her Rin's world went black.

* * *

"Don't worry Sesshomaru we'll find her."

Koga tried his hardest to calm his friend.

For once in the past thirty minutes Sesshomaru stopped growling.

"Don't worry?"

Koga gulped at his misuse of words.

"That bitch has MY MATE. And you tell me not to worry?"

Koga lowered his head slightly.

"Tell me where you think Kagura could have taken Rin?"

Sesshomaru started to pant in rage. His inner youkai was clawing to be released so he could find Rin and kill that bitch Kagura.

His eyes darted from one side of the room to the other as the events of the past few hours replayed in his mind.

*Flashback*

Sesshomaru wondered up the stairs following the most intoxicating scent. He opened the doors to his bathroom and saw Rin lathering herself in suds. He smirked as he smelt her nervousness before she grabbed his soap and started rewashing herself.

He cocked an eyebrow as he walked out of the bathroom and walked down the hall. He turned the corner and waited for her to come out. He was stalking his pray and he loved it.

When he saw her appear in the hallway with nothing but a towel covering her body.

Sesshomaru silently cursed himself at all the thoughts racing through his mind.

He took a few silent steps as she was looking around. He leaned on the wall and tried to look as calm as possible.

"Forget something Rrrrin?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw her jump.

"Where the heck did you come from?"

He looked down briefly to see her clenching her towel tighter. The way her skin looked at that moment was breath taking to him. He closed his eyes and tried to push the images of her beneath him out of his mind.

"You did not bring your own soap Rin?"

He loved watching her fluster over her nervousness.

"I…uh…I did but I like the smell of your soap."

He heard her let out a small chuckle.

"I hope you don't mind."

As he leaned in to her neck he heard her stop breathing. She smelled even better with his scent mixed with hers.

"I do not mind. I prefer if you carry my scent however there are better ways to attain that desired goal."

He watched as her cheeks flushed.

Just as he was going to lean in to kiss her he heard his phone ring. It was the ringtone he had set for Kagura…quiet but annoying.

He answered the phone and heard Kagura's seductive laughter on the other end. She told him if he wanted get rid of her once and for all he would meet her at her old apartment.

Once she said this he crushed his phone not waiting to give her an answer.

"You will stay here Rin. Koga will be here shortly to watch after you."

He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss before running as fast as he could to his car.

While on his way he called Koga and told him what just happened.

"Yea I'll be there in less than twenty minutes."

"Thank you Koga."

Sesshomaru sped his way to Kagura's apartment building. It would normally take forty minutes to arrive there...this time it only took him a little over twenty.

He knocked her door down using very little effort and walked in.

"What do you want Kagura?"

He looked around and turned up his nose slightly. It smelled like she hadn't been there in a while.

Why would she ask to meet me here then?

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he roared making a woman down the hall scream in fear.

He didn't even bother to drive his car back home. He ran and made it back in ten minutes.

Before he touched the doorknob he smelt Rin's blood.

That scent made his entire body turn ice cold.

He rushed inside and saw Koga standing over a broken vase.

"I-I tried to get here as fast as I could."

Sesshomaru growled.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know. When I got here they were already gone."

*End flashback*

"I don't know where they could have gone. I already called Inuyasha and your old man. Your dad called the counsel and they have trackers after her."

Sesshomaru felt a little relief wash over him knowing that the counsel was informed of this. Now they will believe his reasoning for killing Kagura slowly.

Sesshomaru turned and walked out the door. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Rin's scent even the scent of her blood.

His eyes shot open as he looked back to the house in confusion.

He saw Koga standing behind him.

Koga placed on hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Kagura erased their scent. The only thing that you will be able to smell is what is in the house."

Sesshomaru snarled at Koga warning him to get back. Once Koga removed his hand Sesshomaru transformed. He threw his head back allowed his howl to echo as far as it could go.

That howl would be Kagura's only warning to return his mate soon before she would die.

* * *

Rin woke up scared as she tried to ignore her pounding head. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied as well. It took her a few moments to realize she had a cloth tied into her mouth as a makeshift gag.

"Ah you're finally awake…good…"

Rin looked around her and saw a small flame in front of her.

"If you're a good little girl and don't scream I'll tell you a secret."

Rin shot Kagura a glare at her comment.

Kagura got up and walked slowly to Rin allowing the girl to finally see her.

"Are you going to be a good little girl?"

Kagura didn't wait for Rin's response as she untied her gag.

"No matter if you aren't I will just gag you anyway."

Rin started to pant making her mouth drier.

"Sesshomaru is going to kill you for doing this."

Rin heard Kagura laugh.

"No he is going to thank me for this. I am setting him free. I am letting him realize what a beast he truly is. And once his finds me he will thank me for freeing him. Besides he doesn't love you. He doesn't care anything about you. You are nothing but a filthy human."

Rin knew that none of those lies were true they were lies and nothing more. She knew that Sesshomaru cared about her. He would find her and when he did he would kill Kagura without hesitation.

"Besides it will take him a while to figure out where I have taken you."

Rin looked around and felt disbelief rise in her…they were in a cave.

"I blew away our scents my poor Sesshomaru is going to take a while to find us."

Rin watched as Kagura smirked.

"Would you like to know my little secret? After all you have been a good little girl."

Rin was silent.

"This is the very cave where Sesshomaru and I first fucked."

Kagura let out a squeal of pleasure as she remembered the night.

Suddenly a howl echoed in the cave hurting both Rin and Kagura's ears.

Rin smirked at Kagura's shocked expression.

"You are going to get it now."

Kagura hissed as she wrapped her hand around Rin's throat.

* * *

A/N: Oh no! Our poor Rinny has been kidnapped! I wonder if Rin hadn't said that catty comment if Kagura would have attacked her again. Will Sesshomaru get there in time?

Have a safe week and I will post again soon.

Peace and Love,

June


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters nor do I make a profit from this story.

* * *

Rin's scream echoed out of the cave as Kagura attempted to choke the life out of her.

That one short scream was all that Sesshomaru needed to find where Kagura had taken her. When he arrived he changed back to his human form and rushed in the cave.

Kagura did not realize Sesshomaru had arrived until she suddenly flew backwards. She landed on the ground gracefully and looked to see Sesshomaru holding a scared Rin in his arms.

"Oh good Sesshomaru…I am glad that you are finally here."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin in his arms. She was still breathing heavily taking gasps of air every now and then.

"Sess…"

Rin whispered as she closed her eyes and passed out.

He gently laid her down on and stood to face Kagura.

His eyes turned red as he bared his enlarged fangs at the woman who took his mate. She tried to kill his Rin. If he didn't get there in time Rin would have…

Sesshomaru growled at the thought.

"See Sesshomaru? That human doesn't belong with you. She won't be able to take you like this. She passed out just from the site of your angered state."

Kagura took a step closer to Sesshomaru as she continued to talk.

"You can be your true form with me and you won't kill me like you will her. You cannot even let your demonic side out like you are right now with that little human. You will always have to control yourself around her. You won't even be able to be around her during mating season. You remember what happened to Izayoi during mating season…"

She took another step closer.

"She almost died Sesshomaru. You don't want your little human to die because you cannot control yourself right?"

Sesshomaru reached out and caught Kagura's throat.

"Never question this Sesshomaru's control."

Kagura started to laugh.

"Rin is strong enough to handle whatever form I take. That human has been through far more than what you think Kagura and she is still here with a smile on her face."

Sesshomaru silently hoped he was right.

"Is that doubt I see in your eyes?"

Sesshomaru growled at her.

"You fear for the little human's safety as well do you not?"

When Sesshomaru glared at her Kagura began to laugh.

"You know Sesshomaru it isn't too late to break off the arrangement between your Father and hers. I am sure that pathetic human will still be willing to merge the compa..."

Sesshomaru squeezed her neck a bit tighter cutting her off mid sentence.

"Listen well Kagura because this will be the last thing you will ever hear."

Kagura began to shake at the deepness of his voice.

"You have harmed MY mate. Anyone who even attempts to make to lay a finger on my Rin will pay dearly. You however HARMED her. I WILL kill you for this Kagura. I will kill you slowly to where you will be begging me to kill you fast."

He heard Rin moving, she was starting to wake up.

"Are you going to show her what a monster you truly can be Sesshomaru? Make her wake up to a scene full of blood?"

Sesshomaru snarled slightly at Kagura's comment.

If Rin woke up and found blood on his hands would be so repulsed she wouldn't allow him to touch her again?

Maybe if he killed Kagura fast enough he could get Rin out of the cave before she saw Kagura's dead body…

"SESSHOMARU"

Kagura saw Koga and Inuyasha standing in the caves entrance.

"Oh you boys have come to turn me in to the Demon Law of Authority?"

Inuyasha and Koga smiled but it was Inuyasha that spoke.

"You really believe that?"

"I believe she does Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru felt the sides of his mouth turn upward.

"What do you want us to do Sess?"

He looked at Koga then Inuyasha.

"Get Rin out of here and take her back to Father's"

Kagura started shaking again.

"Y-you cannot just leave me here to die! What about the Demon Law of Authority?"

Inuyasha laughed.

"The council has approved of Sesshomaru killing you in whatever way he chooses as long as there is some part of your body left…even if it is just a strand of hair."

Koga finished his sentence.

"You see Kagura the council has been informed of every step you have taken. Kidnapping Rin who is the future mate of the son of the West was your biggest mistake. By doing that you just sealed your own death certificate."

Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha as he picked up Rin. Silently hoping Inuyasha was gentle enough not to wake her up.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha and Koga a nod as a sign to get out of the cave.

"S-Sesshomaru…after all we have been through are you honestly just going to kill me? You once killed an entire village just for being on your land."

"Yes Kagura and you kidnapped my mate. What makes you think that I would give you any less treatment?"

"I am a full demon Sesshomaru. I can give you full blooded youkai offspring. Your son's will not end up being like that disgrace of a half breed that your brother is."

Sesshomaru cut off her air to shut her up.

"First thing Kagura as you mentioned that half breed IS my brother. You are not even worthy to walk on the same street as him. You are lower than dirt in my opinion. Second, you were merely a good time for me Kagura. If you thought I would ever settle down and take you as my mate you are sorely mistaken."

Kagura's face started to change colors when she felt his claws dig into her neck.

Sesshomaru injected her with a small dose of his poison from his claws. That would make her weak enough to stay still while he took out his anger on her. He looked up and smirked.

He let go of Kagura's neck and let her fall to the ground.

"You realize Kagura that this cave is large enough for me to turn into my true form without difficulty."

Kagura was frozen in terror as she watched Sesshomaru begin to change.

* * *

A/N: I know it is small but it has only been one day since I last posted. Do you think that Sesshomaru will still question himself after Kagura is gone?

I hope that all of you like this chapter. Review and I shall post again soon.

Be safe.

Peace and Love,

June

P.S. I have posted a twilight story you can find it on my profile.


	18. Chapter 18 A REAL CHAPPIE

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from story.

Lets have a small recap of events from the last chapter…

The Demon Law of Authority found out what happened to Rin and that Kagura is extremely crazy. They gave Sesshomaru the thumbs up to carry out whatever punishment he sees fit and all he has to do is bring back something that belongs to her to prove to them that she is dead. Inuyasha and Koga showed up to take a passed out Rin away from the bloodshed. And when we left off Sesshomaru was transforming into his true form…on to the story!

* * *

Kagura froze in pain as Sesshomaru's poison course through her veins.

In a few seconds it took the poison to make its way through her body Sesshomaru had transformed.

Sesshomaru growled at her.

There were so many ways of killing her that was going through his mind.

He could rip her limb from limb in this form.

He could strip the flesh from her in his humanoid form.

Bite her head off in any form.

Tear out her heart in his humanoid form and give it to the Demon Law of Authority.

Kagura saw Sesshomaru's eyes calculating his next move.

The stench of Kagura's fear hit his sensitive nose he knew which execution he would carry out. He stayed in his true form and allowed her to wallow in her fear. He wanted to make sure she was more frightened than Rin was when kidnapped by her.

When he smelt Kagura's tears start to appear in her eyes he transformed back into his humanoid form his youkai was angered. It felt jilted that he couldn't kill the whore in its true form.

Kagura looked up from the ground and saw the red eyes of her executer.

"You look truly beautiful Sesshomaru. You will never be able to be like this with that little girl."

Kagura smirked when she heard him growl.

He continued to speak in Inu to Kagura. Telling her that she was wrong. That his mate would accept him no matter what form he takes and he would prove to her when he was reunited with her that she could trust him.

If only Kagura could understand Inu…

Sesshomaru's claws grew as he picked Kagura up by one arm and held her in front of him. He licked his free hand and used his saliva to heal the wound his poisonous claws caused.

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru. You'll see that I can make you happier than that pathetic human."

She was able to move again without pain thanks to Sesshomaru's healing saliva.

He let out a small chuckle at Kagura.

"I wanted you to fully feel it when I rip your heart out Kagura…"

He saw her eyes widen as he slowly put his claws on her chest.

Her screams filled the air as he dug his claws slowly into her chest keeping a smirk on his face the whole time.

* * *

"Rin…"

Rin let out a moan.

"Dearest heart…you need to wake up now."

Izayoi watched Rin move her head side to side in her attempt to wake up.

"Sessh…"

"He will be coming here soon Rin."

Tomatsu's baritone voice filled the room.

"Rin don't try to sit up ya dummy!"

Rin smirked at Inuyasha.

She looked around and instantly realized she was back in the Taisho's manor in her room.

"Don't worry Rin he will be back soon."

Rin watched as Kagome walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

It took only a second to realize that Kagome was wearing a chain necklace tucked into her shirt. She frowned but decided for the better that she ask later.

"Why isn't he here?"

Rin started to feel tears roll down her cheeks before she realized they had formed. She needed him here the most right now.

"Rin…"

Rin looked over at the door and saw Koga standing there.

"He is taking care of Kagura for good now Rin. Once she is gone he will have to go to the Authority and then he will be able to come to you."

He had a comforting smile on his face like everyone else in the room.

"HE CANT KILL HER!"

Instantly everyone gave her a puzzled look.

"He will get into trouble if he kills her…"

Rin looked at Tomatsu who gave a small chuckle.

"Won't he?"

Tomatsu shook his head. "No the Authority gave him permission to deal with her as he sees fit."

Rin nodded as she felt Kagome's arms wrap around her neck.

"It has been over three hours since we took you from the cave Rin. I am positive that he will be back soon."

"Why don't you come downstairs dearest heart. We can give you something to eat." Izayoi said sweetly as she walked out. Everyone left the room leaving Inuyasha and Rin alone.

Rin sighed as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style without her saying yes and took her downstairs.

When he reached the bottom of the steps Inuyasha walked to the front door and set Rin down.

He backed away from her and gave her a smile before he walked over to Kagome and whispered in her ear. Kagome smiled at Rin and walked into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"What?...Where are you going Inuyasha? Kagome?"

Rin's voice was full of worry and then she heard the door open.

"Rrrrin…"

Rin took in a sharp breath as she turned around and was met with Sesshomaru's golden colored eyes.

"Sess…"

She flung herself at him. When he caught her he buried his face in her neck.

Sesshomaru felt her tears being absorbed into his Mokomoko.

"Do not worry Rin. She will not harm you again."

He felt her nod into his fur making him shiver. Being with his mate again made him both happy but disappointed in himself. How could prove to her that she was safe with him. That he could protect her like an alpha should for his mate.

"I knew that you would find me Sesshomaru…I just knew it…"

Rin looked up at him and smiled.

He was afraid he would not see that smile again for a long time.

Rin felt a clawed hand lift her chin upward as Sesshomaru licked away her tears. Making her face turn bright red.

"I wish to reserve this weekend in advance Rin…if you will still like to spend time with me."

She looked in his eyes and almost started crying again. He cared enough about her to save her life, kill the person who kidnapped her and then he admits to wanting to spend more time with her after all of the trouble she caused him…and in such a nice way.

"I…"

Rin looked down and felt a sudden chill as he stepped away from her.

"Sesshomaru?"

Had she said something wrong? Why was he backing away from her?

"I understand Rin. I do not blame you for not feeling safe with me after what happened. I will not press the matter any further. I will speak to my Father about having the marriage contract broken."

Rin felt her heart beating in her throat and before she realized it she flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't want that…I don't want that…I…"

Sesshomaru didn't wait for her to finish her sentence before he smashed his lips onto hers.

Rin moaned when she felt his velvet tongue sliding across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She was more than happy to do it. She was about to bit on his bottom lip when she heard Kagome cough loudly.

Sesshomaru stopped kissing her and put his forehead against Rin's.

The scene that was in front of Kagome made her want to cry. She had just interrupted their kiss and now the ice prince was being so tender. She never knew Sesshomaru would ever be one she show anyone affection in public.

"What is it girl?"

Kagome blinked at Sesshomaru's voice.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Rin before I leave."

Sesshomaru growled. He didn't want to leave her side.

"Alright."

He kissed Rin on the forehead before he whispered in her ear that he would be back tonight telling her to leave her window unlocked.

Rin nodded and watched him walk to the kitchen to most likely speak to everyone else about the events that happened after Koga and Inuyasha left the cave.

"RIN!"

Rin was pulled into a sisterly embrace by Kagome who was crying that she was happy she was safe.

"I am alright Kagome."

She felt Kagome nod. The two of them stood there just hugging for a few minutes before Kagome finally let go of Rin.

"Do you think you can walk me to my car?"

Rin shook her head as she walked behind Kagome.

"Hey…Kagome?"

When the two of them were outside Kagome stopped and faced Rin.

"You saw the chain didn't you?"

Rin's gave Kagome a guilty look and then nodded.

"What is it for Kagome? Is it a charm?"

Kagome blushed as she bit her bottom lip.

Rin watched as she pulled at the chain until the charm that was hidden by her shirt came out. It was a purple stone and looked really simple.

"It is a charm to prevent youkai to sense a pregnancy…"

Rin gasped.

"Y-you're p-pregnant?"

Kagome's blush grew redder as it spread more on her face as she whispered yes.

Rin smiled and pulled Kagome into a hug.

Her oldest friend was pregnant! Then it dawned on Rin how sad Kagome looked.

Rin looked at Kagome and saw tears begin to form.

"You don't seem happy about it Kagome…what is wrong?"

"I don't know how Inuyasha is taking it…he has gotten distant since he was told."

Kagome stepped more away from house.

"When was he told?"

"His Father told him what I bought on Friday…so that is when he found out."

Kagome's voice held guilt in it. She had not been the one to tell Inuyasha that he was going to be a Dad.

"Well it has only been a few days since he found out. He is probably still in shock."

"BUT HE HASN'T EVEN LOOKED AT ME!"

Kagome started to shake as she cried.

"I-I am sorry Rin but I need to get home."

Before Rin could answer Kagome got in her car and took off as though the devil were after her.

Rin felt such an anger rise in her that rose even more with every step closer to the kitchen she took.

When she reached the door she was determined to speak her mind…but not like this…

"INUYASHA YOU DICK!"

* * *

A/N: I hope that all of you are well. This chapter came a little bit sooner than what I was thinking. I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter and the little bit of comic relief at the end.

Alright so this is a new thing that I am starting where I respond to the reviews that people leave.

I am going to start it from ch. 17. So if you left me a review for ch 17 and 18 then you are on here.

I'Like'Cheetos: I am happy that you are smiling knowing that Kagura was going to die.

Lady Nadine: I hope that you liked this chapter.

tanakaL: I am glad that you loved it and you are right it does matter that it was a small chappie…I am sorry.

Jolie: I hope that you like that good twist and lemon…maybe soon…

Sadistic-neko: tee hee cheering for the death of that b**** Kagura.

Zuma12121: Lol your review made me happy! I am glad that you think my story is wonderful.

Zinganime: You wanted more and now you have more…a little late cuz of school.

Libblyloo: I am glad that you loved it.

Str8LovelyBrra: Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter.

Moonlightshadow1: But it is good that he was a tad bit pissy he is protecting Rin.

IamBatman: Thank you for thanking this chapter was better than the last I hope that you were satisfied with this chapter.

Ninja Star Light: tee hee yupers our Sesshy puppy is mad but Rin will make it better.

Jessica1990: Sorry it took so long to update.

Silace: Thank you for the compliment. I am glad that you are enjoying this story.

Alpha koyuki: lol well I think that it is fun that you jump up and down when you see I update. I have plenty of Sess/Rin stories in my head. Don't worry I will post a lemon soon…maybe…

Ann: I hope that you liked it.

MakeMeProud: I am sorry that I left you hanging for so long…pwease pwease don't spork me….o.O

Kana117: Sorry it took me so long to update school and all…I am glad that you loved this.

LadyNadine: Thank you for understanding why I cannot post. I hope that you find time for your story.

Caroline Fisher: Hello Future Mommy :D I hope that you liked this chappie. I am glad that you are able to review no matter what name it is. I will remember that New at this is you.

Kana117: School is fun. I missed it…what can I say I am a dork.

Katastrifi: Thank you for waiting. I hope that it was worth it.

Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life: See it came about faster than what you were thanking. I am honored that I am one of your fav authors.

Zuma12121: Yes the laws are stupid and unfortunately we don't have the pleasure of having Sessy as our teachers.

Rinpup14: I hope this chapter was worth the anticipation of waiting.

xKillingxDeadxPuppies: tada! I updated

MsIdiotGirlofJapan: I hope that the recap made it easier for your memory to refresh.

Upset: I want you know your review was the first flame I have ever gotten. I became sad when I read it. I understand your frustration and anger however next time think about what your angered review does to a person who reads it. Don't let your frustration out on an author who is just thinking about the readers. Have a nice day.

Silver A Moon: I hope that you like this review.

Janedoe: Thank you for understanding.

Lanalane: Wow you reviewed every chapter. Thank you.

Jaylonni Love: I hoped that you liked it.

Anon: I am glad that you found it interesting.

The Only Love For Soujiro Seta: I will continue writing and it makes me smile that you completely love it.

Piana: I am happy you can review now! I hope that this answered your question about what Kagome bought. You and every reader of this story is glad I put an end to Kagura.

I hope that all of you are pleased with this new addition and new item I am adding onto my stories. Review and I shall give you a shout out in the story. Have a great rest of the week and be safe.

Peace and Love,

June.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this fic blah…dee…blah…dee…blah…

A/N: Let's have a small recap…Kagura was killed. Rin and Sesshomaru had a brief passion filled moment before Kagome interrupted to tell Rin she bought a charm that conceals the scent of pregnancy to youkai. Kagome told Rin that Inuyasha wasn't acting thrilled what so ever about the baby…and Rin is about to speak her mind…

* * *

"INUYASHA YOU DICK!"

Rin narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha as she swallowed her nervousness as she walked over to him.

Surprisingly it only took a few long strides until she was there. She grabbed on his arm and yanked at him silently yelling at him to get up.

"What tha fuck is your problem?"

Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha.

"Watch what you say brother."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at the icy tone in Sesshomaru's voice.

Rin let out a frustrated human growl that made everyone stop and look at her. Tomatsu even chuckled.

"What do ya want Rin?"

"You outside now mister."

Inuyasha growled slightly at Rin pulling his arm.

"Fine…fine…I'm goin'."

Rin pulled on his arm the entire way until they made it outside where Kagome's car was. She knew he would be able to smell her tears even after hours have passed. He needed to realize what he was doing to her.

Rin noticed that after a second of being in the same spot Inuyasha started breathing from his mouth.

"What do you smell Inuyasha?"

Rin's voice was scarily calm. He knew that this never was a good thing with her.

"…tears…"

"Whose tears Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt a pain in his heart. Refusing to say her name. He didn't want to admit that he had made the woman he love, the woman who was carrying his pup cry.

"Say it Inuyasha."

Rin noticed his fists were clinching and unclenching.

She would make him realize the pain he was putting Kagome through even if he didn't mean to.

Inuyasha started to shake.

"K…Kagome…" Her name slipped from his lips as a whisper.

"Do you know what you did that made her cry Inuyasha?"

Rin was questioning him like a mother would a child.

"Because I am ignoring her."

Rin saw tears forming in his eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING HER INUYASHA?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly as he turned away from her.

"You wouldn't understand Rin…once you are pupped maybe you will understand then but until then…"

Rin stomped over to him and tugged on his left ear making him whimper in pain.

"Then explain it mister."

Inuyasha yanked Rin's arm away from his ear and growled at her.

"Listen…when a bitch becomes pregnant it send our youkai into a frenzy to keep our scent on her."

Inuyasha noticed the confused look on Rin's face as she silently though about what he said.

Rin opened and closed her mouth as she tried to form her sentence.

"So…you are afraid that your constant need to want to be with Kagome intimately due to your instincts will somehow harm her?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up. He didn't expect her to understand the reason so quickly.

"Y-yea..."

Rin walked over to him and stood by his side.

The two stood there in silence for a while.

* * *

"I do hope dearest heart is going easy on Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru looked at his Izayoi and almost agreed. He can smell Rin's anger before she stepped into the room. Even after Rin dragged his brother outside he could he could hear her yelling at him.

"Well he needed to have an adjustment to his attitude and the way he treats his mate."

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to his Father.

He had to agree with him. Inuyasha was ignoring his mate while she was carrying his pup. It is the fact that Rin was giving him a good ass chewing that impressed Sesshomaru. His mate would be a good bitch and a good Mother.

Sesshomaru and Tomatsu's eyes glanced over at the door as Tomatsu let out a heart filled laugh.

Izayoi looked over at her husband and gave him a questioning look.

"I believe that Rin just slapped our son."

Izayoi gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand before anyone could see the smile slowly creeping onto her lips.

* * *

"WHAT THA FUCK RIN? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Rin looked down at her palm. It was slightly red. She didn't mean to hit the back of his head that hard.

"We humans aren't as weak as you youkai would like to think. We can handle a little bit of tough love just like you can."

Inuyasha smirked down at her.

"Yea we'll see if you change your tune once Sesshomaru takes you during mating season."

Rin looked up at him. If he wanted to challenge her then she would accept.

"Did Kagome last during mating season with you?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and blushed.

"Yes."

"Then what makes you think that she won't be able to stand mating with you while she is carrying your pup?"

He let out a stubborn growl.

"Inuyasha go to her. Explain to her why you are being an ass."

Rin was surprised as she felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her body pulling her into a tight hug.

"I will Rin. I promise to make things right with Kagome."

At that Inuyasha jumped into the sky and started heading towards Kagome's home.

Rin watched him leave until he was out of her site. By then it was night fall and Rin walked into the house.

"Looks like you were able to get through my son's thick scull Rin. How did you do it?"

Rin smiled at Tomatsu.

"I hit him."

Her grin got even larger when she saw the amused look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Izayoi saw the small exchange between her step-son and his future mate.

"I believe it is time for us to turn in for the night Tomatsu."

Izayoi smiled as she stood up and walked to the door waiting for her husband to join her.

Tomatsu stood up and followed Izayoi on the cue she gave him.

"Good night you two. Sesshomaru light a candle before you two retire."

Tomatsu gave his son a grin as he walked out.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and saw the smile on his face.

"Sess...what is the candle for?"

* * *

A/N: I know it is extremely short but I will update again sometime before the end of the week next week. I got caught up with school yay what joy is mine. Keep the reviews coming ^.^

Review responses for chapter 18.

Jaylonni Love: I hope that you didn't hurt yourself too badly while laughing. I am glad that you recognize what we all know is there in Sesshomaru…his little weak spot for his Rin.

Kana117: Thank you for convincing me that I am not a dork for missing school. I hope that you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one.

IamBatman: What can I say I love putting a twist on the story and making people shout "NOOO!" at their computer screen. Tee hee.

Fluffy ninja bunny: I hope that Rin did as well as you did in your mind.

Icegirljenni: Of course I didn't want Rin to all of a sudden wake up and see him tear out Kagura's heart. And the DLA doesn't tolerate psychos. Don't worry her will make up their bad weekend starting tonight…

Jolie: I am sorry that this chapter is short and it will probably be short on the next one to be honest…sorry school comes before play. Sigh…

Crazykenz: You must tell me how you did those signs! Yea once I was finished writing Kagura's death I danced around my house saying "ding dong the witch is dead…"

DelSan 13: I had to make Sesshomaru act like his old self while taking out an old crazy ex. Appropriate don't ya think?

Sadistic-neko: Nah Inuyasha stood there like a good boy while Rin took out a better part of his bum.

Libblyloo: I am sorry about the wait. I promise that the next one will come sooner.

Jessica1998: Here ya go madam. ^.^

Zinganime: The fluff is strong with this one lol! Sorry I'm a dork.

RockerLover: I am sorry that it was depressingly short I am sure that this chapter doesn't make you any happier. But I hope that you like the content of it when you don't like the link.

Sess-Rinlover123: I am glad that you love this story. I hope that Rin's blow up towards Inuyasha was well done.

Moonlightshadow1: I think if Rin were put into danger again her would tear down an entire town to get to her. Yes it is very scary but heartwarming knowing that he cares about her that much.

Str8LovelyBarra: Yea Kagome isn't the best with timing lol.

Janedoe: Thank you for saying you like my style of writing.

Nlech16: yup yup he did.

Fejuima Kuzo: Here is more however not as soon as you would have liked.

Anonymous: I hope that this chapter had more detail in it. If you tell me your pen name I would more than love to read your work.

Uadjyt: Thank you so much for your complement. That gave me a boost when I read it.

K9chen13: I hope that this chapter will be able to hold you over until the next big one. I am glad that you like all of my stories.

Asanala: dun dun dun…yes the story line just got more exciting. I know that these chapters are short considering the time between updates but I hope that a promise of a longer chapter next week will make you smile.

Kichou: Thank you and I hope that you like this chapter.

I hope that you guys keep the reviews coming and I will answer them. Have a great weekend everyone and be safe.

Peace and Love,

June


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this fic.

A/N: Children beware…that is all the warning I will give.

* * *

Inuyasha ran to Kagome's home like the devil were on his heels.

He knew what Rin said was true. Kagome had made it through the roughest part of the mating season. Granted she was walking with a minor limp and had a few bite marks and scratches more than normal but she made it.

Inuyasha grinned at the memory of her screams and begging him for more.

Tonight he decided would be different.

He would be gentler than ever before.

But first he had to explain himself to her and hope that she would understand and maybe even forgive him.

Inuyasha landed on her small windowsill and sighed at the site before him.

She had fallen asleep at her desk on a book.

He opened her window slowly holding his breath hoping she wouldn't wake up.

When he reached her side she began to twitch.

He put his arm around her and picked her up bridal style carrying her to the bed.

When he laid her down he took in her scent.

As he pulled away he growled. She was wearing that damn charm.

"That won't do."

He reached gently down to her collar bone and tugged at the leather strap resting there. One swift flick of his claw was all it took to break it allowing him to pull it and the charm off of her neck.

"mmm…"

Kagome started to move closer to his hand as he moved it up to her face.

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha?"

He winced away at the sound of her screaming his name.

She sat up and saw the charm in between their bodies.

Inuyasha's guilt hit him with full force when she looked everywhere but at him.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice was hoarse from crying.

"I…" His ears went flat against his head as he took both of her hands into his.

"I wanted to talk to you Kagome…"

She got up from the bed pulling her hands away from his in the process.

"What do you want to talk about Inuyasha? H-how you've been ignoring me for the past few days?"

She turned and faced him.

"Oh no wait I know…you want to talk about how you refuse to look or touch me after you found out I was pregnant."

Inuyasha got up from the bed and pulled her into his chest refusing to let her go.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do Kagome." He sighed as he buried his face in her hair. "You don't know what your scent does to me. And now that I can smell you carrying my pup…I…"

His voice faded as he tried to think of the right words to say without scaring her.

If he would have said 'your scent now makes me want to jump you even more' he would have been pushed out the window for being insensitive.

"When an Inu youkai manages to pup his mate he is more instinctively driven to keep his scent on and in her."

He looked at her and saw her red face.

"Then why have you been ignoring me?"

"Because I was afraid that I would hurt you."

Kagome pushed him away and sat on the bed.

"And…Rin made me realize that my fear was stupid." He laughed "She even managed to knock some sense into me…" He sat down next to her "literally. Damn shorty hit me on the back of my head."

Kagome looked at him and tried to imagine Rin hitting Inuyasha.

"I am sorry that I made you cry Kagome…"

Inuyasha let out a whimper as he nudged his nose against her teary cheek.

He closed his eyes as he smelt her arousal start to form.

Kagome's heart was racing. Was she really about to forgive him?

She almost jumped as she felt his tongue clean the tears from her face.

Oh yes she is going to forgive him…

Kagome turned her head and met her tongue with his and kissed him.

Inuyasha groaned in surprise as he felt their tongues battle for dominance.

Kagome slowly allowed her back to touch the bed as she pulled Inuyasha down with her.

He continued to kiss her as tugged at her shirt and pulled it off.

She gasped as he started kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome opened her legs and moaned as Inuyasha started grinding himself against her core.

Inuyasha started to growl. He wanted to make love to her gently all night. But at the rate he was going this was going to be gentle but fast…oh well he could show her he was sorry multiple times.

"Inuyasha…"

He looked up at her and saw raw desire in her eyes.

Kagome pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

Inuyasha lifted himself up off the bed and stood next to Kagome. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and let the fall of the floor.

Kagome pulled her skirt and panties off and noticed Inuyasha wasn't wearing underwear. She moved her hands above her head to keep from pulling him to her.

He grinned at her as he crawled on her kissing her hip. He slowly moved his kissing up her body until he found her bra.

He let out a growl. He hates these things.

Kagome giggled at his frustration. She moved her hands from over her head to the front of her bra.

Inuyasha's brows came together as he watched her. His confused look became one of amusement as she unsnapped her bra and threw it on the floor.

"After the last bra you destroyed because you couldn't unhook it I bought new ones."

Kagome smiled. "All of them unhook in the front now."

Inuyasha captured her lips with his.

She felt his member pulsing on her lower stomach as he kissed her neck again.

"Inuyasha…please…"

He growled as he moved gently inside her.

It was true what they said about pregnant women being sensitive because it took only a few thrusts and Kagome was gasping through her orgasm. Her walls tightened against him sending him into his own heights of pleasure biting her neck gently he growled as he came.

The two of them laid there panting.

Finally, his youkai was calm.

"Better rest while you can Kagome…"

Inuyasha kissed her neck on the bite mark he just made.

"Why is that?"

Kagome's voice was sort of a purr as her body slowly calmed down from the high it was on.

"I just realized what I forgot…"

He looked at her and smirked.

"And what did you forget Inuyasha?"

He continued to look into her eyes as he moved down to her breasts and kissed them.

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha continued to worship her body.

* * *

Rin continued to walk behind Sesshomaru as he led her to her room.

"Are you going to tell me what the candle is for?"

On the way up to the second floor Sesshomaru went to a room in the hall and grabbed a yellow candle.

"You will find out soon enough…"

His voice held a hint of mischief behind it.

Rin sighed as he opened the door and waited for her to walk in.

He lit the candle as he walked in behind her. When he closed the door he walked over to her desk and set the candle down on it.

She watched from her bed all that Sesshomaru was doing.

When he turned to face her she was blushing.

"The candle you will learn about in your combined sex education class that begins next week."

Rin got up as she tried to fake a pout.

"Can't you educate me a little now?"

She walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his well formed muscles through the thin dress shirt. Who knew a dress shirt could be so sensual.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her. Silently accepting her teasing challenge.

"Oh I tend to do just that Rrrrin…"

Rin blushed as she looked at him.

He knew what to do to make her want to melt. Even without a single touch.

She put her forehead on his chest and smiled.

"Giving up already Rin?"

"No…just taking a break…"

Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and gently tugged it so she looked up at him.

"There are no breaks during battle my Rin."

Rin stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips gently.

"But there are during wars…"

Rin smirked at him.

"The candle Rin…prevents other youkai to smell what is going on in whatever room the candle is lit."

She looked at the candle and blushed.

"So they know what we are doing in here?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he pushed her down on the bed.

"And what are we doing here Rin?"

She watched as one of his fangs became more noticeable through his smirk and got an idea.

She leaned up and licked his lip and almost giggled when she heard him gasp as she ran her tongue over his fang.

"Whatever I want…"

Sesshomaru gave her a smug look. First narrowing his eyes then widened them.

"And what is it that you want Rin?"

Darn him, Rin thought…

Before she could answer Sesshomaru kissed her. His mokomoko wrapped itself around one of Rin's legs and pulled on it. It allowed him to settle his hips between her legs.

After what seemed like a few moments of kissing Sesshomaru pulled away. Rin smiled as she saw how red and swollen his lips were. He got up from the bed and walked over to the candle and blew it out.

The look of disappointment Rin gave didn't escape Sesshomaru's site.

"I believe I should leave now. You have had a difficult day and need to sleep."

Rin got up from the bed and walked over to him.

"W…what are you talking about? You have been here for a few minutes and I'm not that tired."

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle.

"Rin we were on your bed for a few hours…its now one in the morning."

Rin gasped as she looked at the clock on her bedside table.

He was right.

She hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"You don't have to leave…you can stay here."

Sesshomaru started to purr. He really wanted to stay but he had to fix his house and get everything that dead whore touched out of his house.

"You will see me in a few hours Rin."

She sighed.

When he felt her nod in agreement he pulled her away from him so he could look at her.

He gave her one last kiss on her lips then walked over to the window and opened it.

"So when I ask the class what the candle is for you will be able to answer me right?"

Rin gave him a questioning look as she ran over to him.

"What do you mean when YOU ask? You are giving our lectures over human and demon sex education?"

Sesshomaru smirked and nodded.

"Good night Rin."

Rin stood there stunned. Her future mate was going to talk to the class about sex…

She shook her head as she closed the window and walked over to the bed.

"Kill me now…"

Rin plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! I cannot believe that I hit over 500 reviews! A big Sessy plush goes out to LadyNadine who gave me my 500th review! I hope that all of you liked the little inu/kag lemon I put in there. Do you think that Rin will be able to make it through the class that Sesshomaru is teaching? Hehehe. Well I hope that all of you have a safe and good weekend. Reviews are always loved!

Now the review response for chapter 19:

Katastrifi: I hope that you weren't disappointed about what the candle was used for. And it seems like what Rin did made Inuyasha a more aware of his actions.

MssIdiotGirlofJapan: Yes ma'am it was a lemon…just not a sess/rin lemon.

Sadistic-neko: Don't worry there will be more kick butt fun to be had.

Nlech16: I hope that this one had more Kagome in it like you liked and I know that there wasn't enough Sess in there but this chapter was mainly a repair on Inu/Kag relationship.

Sess-Rinlover123: Tee hee were you right about the candle?

Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life: I am sure that you were totally clueless about what the candle was for.

Kichou: Yes she does know how to beat some sense into him ^.^

Icegirljenni: tee hee a fellow person who likes for the building relationship of Sess and Rin. It was intimate but a light intimate.

Jaylonni Love: Me too. But she meant it as a sister to a brother. What were some of the scenarios running through your mind? Were any of them correct?

Jolie: I hope that this chapter was longer in your view :D The candle was definitely NOT for dinner lol.

Nis3: Everyone is entitled to think that I cheated them out of a chapter. And Rin meant it as a sister would to a brother. She saw something that she could do to fix their relationship faster and she took it. And you weren't mean ~.~

Libbyloo: I hope this was worth the wait.

Sunset '90: YAY that makes me smile that you got everything I want the readers to see in that chapter! I am sorry that you favorite authors are all disappearing

Grace days three: Thank you! And yes he really needed it to get through to him. Did you like what the candle is used for?

DelSan 13: I hope that you like the candle.

Kana117: I am glad that you laughed the entire time. Hopefully this chappie had you blushing the entire time ^.^

Emmeline's Ember: I hope that you liked this chapter.

LadyNadine: Thank you madam. I am glad that you like all of my stories.

Zinganime: Our little Sess had a plan forming that caused his smile. Tee hee naughty puppy

Flower21: I hoped that you liked this emotional roller coaster. Lol I hoped that the semi happy time for sess and rin made you happy. What did you think the candle was for?

LadyFelton1994: I hoped you didn't mind the semi distraction away from our favorite couple.

Caraline Fisher: Tee Hee I know mama bear. Aren't I a stinker. :p

Zuma12121: I didn't see your review for the last chappie I'm sorry :*( I hope that you can forgive me!

Piana: hahaha now what are you doing to your poor wife to make her hit you like that? Lol You hit that right on the head with it being for mating but I will get into more detail with it and others like it in the next chappie.

I'Like'Cheeto: Thank you chickadee! Do you like tha lemon I threw in?

3bochan: I am sorry that my chapters have gotten shorter. I just want to get them out before I don't have time to post.

Janedoe: Thank you!

Julyinhereye: I am glad that you like the story so far.

Asanala: tee hee I like making Rin and Sess challenge each other. It is great fun!

Moonlightshadow1: I hope that you liked this one ;D

Correctormaritza: A WHOLE YEAR? Oh my goodness! Lol I promise never to take more than a few weeks anything over two I will post something.

I hope everyone has a great weekend.

Peace and Love,

June.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

A/N: Little kiddies beware!

* * *

"Rin time to wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of Izayoi's voice on the other side of her door.

She stretched her arms across her bed hoping that Sesshomaru had returned during the night.

When she turned over she felt her heart sunk. He didn't come back.

Rin let out a sigh then yawned as she got up and walked to her closet to get dressed.

"Izayoi!"

She ran to the door and threw it open as she called for her partner in crime who was almost to her room.

"Is everything alright dearest heart?"

She nodded as she pulled Izayoi in.

"Sesshomaru is teaching about sex education today and I need something to make him as nervous as he is going to make me…"

Izayoi smiled as she realized that she created a little teasing monster…just like her.

"Have you worn the red dress round him?"

Rin thought back at the dress she was talking about and shook her head.

"No…I don't think I have…"

Izayoi let out a child-like squeal as she went into Rin's closet.

When she came back out she had the dress and a pair of black pumps.

"Now Rin I think that you should leave your hair natural and put on only that cherry lip gloss and a little eye liner."

She walked over to Rin's underwear drawer and pulled out a black lace bra and panty set.

"Alright…now he will most likely look at you a lot during the class but while the class isn't looking…"

Izayoi's cell phone went off. She sighed as she pulled it out and answered.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?"

Rin grabbed the clothes Izayoi had set down and went into the bathroom to change.

When she came back Izayoi had an even larger grin on her face than before.

"Inuyasha and Kagome will not be in school today. So this means that you can put a little dab of that soap that I gave you on the inside of your thigh. Then if you have any other youkai in your classes you can wash it off after Sesshomaru's class."

Rin thought about it and realized that Inuyasha was the only youkai in her class and Sesshomaru was the only youkai teacher she had.

Did Sesshomaru have something to do with that?

Rin focused on what Izayoi was saying as she tried to make a mental not to ask Sesshomaru about that later.

"Now I will take you to school and Sesshomaru can either take you to his home or you can come here."

Izayoi clapped her hands together and started to walk out of the room.

Rin followed her tripping slightly as she hopped putting her shoes on.

The car ride to the school was like any other with Izayoi…they talked about what Rin should do that would make Sesshomaru squirm.

When Rin got to class she noticed that she and Sesshomaru were the only ones in the room. And as soon as she walked in he started to growl.

Sesshomaru didn't have to look up at Rin to know that she was wearing something that would drive him insane. He felt his heart begin to beat faster as he heard her walk closer to his desk. That scented soap she had on was affecting him already and it wasn't that strong. He shifted slightly in his seat to ease his slowly tightening pants.

"Rrrrin…"

Rin blushed when he finally looked up at her.

His eyes were slightly red and his fangs were slowly growing.

The site of Rin took his breath away. She was wearing a red lace dress with a red slip. It covered everything and went down to her knees but it was so tight he could see the outline of her bra.

"Yes?"

Rin looked at the clock. It was a good thing she got to the school a little early today. She still had ten minutes alone with him before the first early student normally appeared.

She walked over to him and sat on his desk. She crossed her leg giving him a good view of her upper thigh.

"You aren't going to make today any easier on me are you Rin?"

Rin laughed.

"How do you think I feel knowing my future mate is going to be talking about mating to not only the entire class but half of that class fantasizes about him."

Sesshomaru gave Rin an amused look and lowered his gaze to her thigh. He traced over it with one of his claws watching her shiver.

"Well what do you expect me to do Rin? How do you think I will feel if some other person taught you about mating? After all no one can teach you better in that particular subject than me."

Rin's breath hitched as he pulled her into his lap. She could feel his arousal and fought the urge to relieve both of their aches.

Sesshomaru buried his nose into her hair and growled. He knew that the first student would be arriving soon.

"We will have to continue this later Rin…"

Rin heard the disappointment in his voice. She kissed him gently on his lips as she got up.

"I hope we can. Inuyasha isn't going to be in class today. Apparently he and Kagome are still making up."

Rin blushed as she kissed his head then started speaking again.

"So Izayoi asked if you could take me home…"

"Yes I will meet you at the park as I did before."

Rin nodded.

"Or…she said that it was alright with her if I went to your place."

Sesshomaru's head shot up. He almost asked her to repeat what she had just said before he regained his composure.

"Whatever you wish Rin."

Just as Rin was back to the front of his desk the first student walked into the door.

She let out a breath of relief at the timing. She had gotten away from Sesshomaru just in the nick of time.

Sesshomaru watched from his desk at all of the students walking into the classroom. He pretended to read his book as he really watched a hormonal teenager flirt with Rin.

"Sit down and take out your sex education books and turn to chapter one."

Rin's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she turned to the first page of chapter one and saw what the title was.

**Chapter 1. Differences Between Males and Females**

She started shaking her head and then laughed as one of her fellow classmates said aloud what she was thinking.

"What do they think we are four? I know the difference between the sexes."

Sesshomaru smirked at his students comment.

"Alright then tell me what is the difference between a human male and a youkai male."

The student who spoke out before thought about the question for a while before he answered.

"There is no difference." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I am not talking about the physical differences. I am talking about the mating differences."

Rin fought the urge to allow her head to drop and slam on the desk.

"Well I know that youkai tend to be rougher that humans."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"During mating season the males tend to want to mate until the female is pregnant."

"Yes that is good. You know more than I thought you would. Now tell me what is the mating difference between a sea youkai and an Inu youkai."

"Uh…I…" The male student quieted down.

To anyone else Sesshomaru looked calm but to Rin he had a gleam of triumph in his eyes.

"The difference is the sea youkai will be more prone to mating in the water."

Rin smiled at the cockiness of Sesshomaru's voice as he put that student in his place.

"Now, if there aren't any more objections can we continue onto chapter one. Turn to page three of the first chapter."

Rin turned to the third page and saw the title of the second section of the first chapter.

**Chapter 1.2: Caution…**

Rin's eyes shot up to meet with Sesshomaru's.

"Is there a problem Ms. Taiko?"

Her face turned beat red. "N...No…Mr. Taisho…" Her voice faded as she looked down at her book. Sesshomaru turned around and walked back to his desk.

Score 1 for Sesshomaru…

Rin looked up again and smiled at him. She leaned on her desk allowing her cleavage to pop out a little bit.

Sesshomaru knew he shouldn't have called her out the way he did but he had to have a little bit of fun today. Had he known he just started a war he wouldn't have started it in the first place. When he turned to face the class again he got an eyeful of Rin's breasts.

Sesshomaru growled.

Score 1 for Rin…

Rin giggled.

"Mr. Takano start reading and don't stop until I say so."

"Caution…the things contained in this book from here on is to inform and educate."

The student stopped reading.

"Did I tell you to stop Mr. Takano?"

"N…No Sir."

"Then continue."

"For human males and females there is only a brief time each month that the female is most fertile. However for youkai there are two months out of the year that males and females are able to produce offspring. One month during the spring and one month during the winter…"

The voice began to fade in Sesshomaru's ear as he looked at Rin. He held back a smirk as he saw her blush deepen as she read to herself.

"…Inu youkai are the only ones who knot during mating season. However neko youkai will bite their mates and not release until they have impregnated their mates."

Sesshomaru frowned. How long had he been staring at Rin. This kid was already finished with the chapter.

He looked at the clock.

"Class is almost finished for your homework tonight I would like you to write a 300 word paper on what you learned in this chapter as well as read chapter two. Female Duty in the Males Eyes."

The stench of everyone's arousal still hung in the air as they left the room. The one person he didn't smell aroused was Rin. As usual she was the last on to walk out after all of the other students have left.

When she walked by him he grabbed her arm.

"Is there something troubling you Rin?"

Rin looked at her arm then up at him and smiled.

"I should be asking you that. You spaced out for a while there."

Sesshomaru gave her a look of surprise but quickly composed himself before Rin could see it. He didn't realize that she had caught him staring.

"I do not know what you are speaking of Rin."

He heard her let out a breath and felt a twinge of guilt.

He nudged his nose against her forehead for a while until she suddenly pulled away and looked up at him.

"Do you really knot during mating season?"

Sesshomaru blushed slightly at her sudden question.

Rin waited for him to answer but before his answer came he kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth letting her books fall to the floor.

When the kiss ended Sesshomaru smirked and Rin gave a panic look at the door.

He pulled her face to him.

"You will find that out soon enough Rin." He gave her chaste kiss on her neck before he picked up her book and handed it to her. "Run along to you next class Rin I shall see you at the park after school."

As Rin walked out the door she heard Sesshomaru tell her to try not to get hit on this time.

* * *

Rin waited for Sesshomaru at the park for ten minutes before she sat down on the ground.

She pulled out her two books that she had homework in.

"Algebra…nope…"

She smiled as she pulled out the other book.

When she turned to the second chapter she saw a note lying on the page.

Rin's brows came together as she read it. When she read the first few words her frown became a teary smile.

_My Rin,_

_I wish to apologize for leaving you last night. And even as I write these words now I find myself being called back to you. You are mine Rin. I hope that you will forgive me for leaving you in such a state. I would not have stopped and had the events that happened this weekend not occurred I would have sent you back home anyway before we got any farther. You are still unfamiliar with our mating habits Rin. I wish for you to be fully aware before we take that step. Be sure that you are paying attention in class and do not try anything tomorrow during the first chapter. This is difficult enough for me as it is. _

_Yours,_

_Sesshomaru_

Rin smiled as she whipped away her tears. If he had given this letter to her earlier she wouldn't have messed with him as much.

"Are you ready Rin?"

Rin looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing beside her.

Without taking a second to think Rin jumped up and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru let out a soft growl of pleasure as he felt her tongue on his lips.

His Rin was becoming bolder…

"Sesshomaru Taisho…"

Both Rin and Sesshomaru froze at the voice.

When Sesshomaru turned around he forced Rin behind him protectively and growled.

"Kanna…"

* * *

A/N: OHHHHH MY GOSH WHAT DOES SHE WANT? I wonder I wonder… Oh my goodness SO MANY REVIEWS! That makes me so happy you guys! That is why I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could.

Ch 20. Review Responses:

Nlech16: I hope that this was a little more Sesshomaru…Don't worry the next chappie will be A LOT of Sesshomaru. I already have a vision on what Kagome's child is going to look like^.^

Sess-Rinlover123 : You guess right. Rin was red the entire class lol. But she was able to get Sesshomaru embarrassed as well.

Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life: I am trying to take it slow with Sesshomaru and Rin. After all the buildup makes the final moment pop even more.

Stigma: Awkwardness is always a fun thing to write lol. I just hope it was good to read.

Zinganime: I hope that this was a pretty good first Sex Ed class. What did ya think?

Katastrifi: Oh there is more smut to be had lol

Lady-RinOfTheWesternLands: I am happy that you are addicted to my story lol. That makes me smile

Jaylonni Love: Lol yay I'm glad that it wasn't something that was completely off. Then you may have been like psh my idea was WAY better.

Jolie: Yay I promise that I will try to make all of my chapters longer from now on.

Kana117: Lol that would have been funny if you were reading the last chapter in front of someone.

Zuma12121: THANK YOU! They will be doing touchy feely soon…

DelSan13: Because he couldn't control himself. That is why he wrote her a letter to explain why he left her.

.lyingtonguysareclumsy.: Its Tomatsu…my stupid word auto corrects it sometimes…grrrr I just type it and don't realize it when I am proof reading.

Melancholy234: I hope that the end of this one has you sitting on the edge of your seat lol.

Libbyloo: Here you go :D I hope that you liked it.

LadyNadine: Yes he is! And don't worry there will be more teasing soon. Mwahahahaha

Flower21: Trust me there will be more embarrassment for Rin in the next class tee hee. I am glad that you are all smiling cuz of my updates :D

Icegirljenni: I know ain't I a stinker for leaving it off the way I did. But Sessy did have his main reason other than cleaning his house. No sadly I didn't want him to return cuz then I couldn't let her have a letter.

Fluffy ninja bunny: I hope that this wasn't too long of a wait for you.

Chrisabee: Thank you. Sess and Rin will have their moment.

Bzb: Thank you

Evil-inu-babe44: It's a drug to all of us lol.

Piana: No Sessy just barely got past first base lol. Oh yea I don't know why I didn't catch that TV reference I used to watch that show all the time. Lol Sorry I am kinda slow when it comes to catching on to things.

MsIdiotGirlofJapan: Your welcome ^.^

Thome: Thank you so much. I am glad that you think that I am keeping true to his character instead of making him out of norms. There are times when I think…hm…would he do that? And trust me she will get the best education he can offer lol

Caraling Fisher: Lol come on she was kissing Sesshomaru you can make out with him for days and not realize it.

I'Like'Cheetos: Lol They embarrassed each other that is what is great about the class. I wish I could have done more but I wanted to save that for a later chapter.

Anonomous: Thank you.

Julyinhereye: I am glad that you like it.

Sarted: Sorry…but…I like to tease lol

Janedoe: Thank you

I hope everyone has a great week. Be Safe and have fun.

Peace and Love,

June


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this fic.

A/N: I would like to thank my beta I'Like'Cheetos for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her.

Warning…all I'm gonna say…

* * *

"Kanna…"

Rin felt Sesshomaru's mokomoko wrap around her protectively. It gave her a comfort even though she could not see it.

She peaked around his arm and saw a little girl who was dressed in white from head to toe. Needless to say her soulless black eyes scared the daylights out of Rin.

"So this is the little human girl Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin's eyebrows drew together. Who was she to call her little human girl?

Sesshomaru started to growl.

"What is it that you want Kanna?"

Rin watched as the girl focused her eyes on Sesshomaru.

"I am here to deliver a message to you Lord Sesshomaru."

"And what would that message be?"

Kanna took a step closer to Sesshomaru and Rin.

"You took my sister from me. First you stole her heart then her mind and finally her life."

"Kagura took what was mine." Sesshomaru growled out through his teeth.

"That girl was foolish for being caught in the first place."

Rin placed her hand on Sesshomaru's back silently begging him to be still and not attack Kanna.

"Beware of what you say Kanna or the same will happen to you."

"And you should beware that what you did to my sister; the pain and confusion you caused her will be yours soon Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru growled at her threat.

What did she mean by all of the pain and confusion will soon be his?

"Kanna this is private property. Surely you do not want to cause any more trouble for your family?"

Rin looked behind her and saw Koga standing a few feet away watching the scene play out.

Kanna narrowed her eyes on the wolf.

"Very well Koga. I shall have to finish this conversation later."

The three watch Kanna walk away no one moving or speaking until she was out of site.

"Man Sessh you just cannot catch a break with that crazy family can you?"

Koga walked up and placed his hand on Rin's back as he spoke. He could smell the slight fear rising in her no matter how hard she tried to fight it and look as though what just happened didn't scare her.

Sesshomaru growled as he loosened his mokomoko's grip on Rin and turned around to face her.

"Sesshomaru?"

His face was starting to change as his anger took hold of him. He knew that Kanna was going to come after Rin.

Rin put her hand on Sesshomaru's face as she watched his eyes change red.

Koga leaned in to Rin's ear and whispered for her to distract him.

She blushed as she looked at him.

"It is the only way to stop his mind from thinking the worse. That is what is causing his change Rin."

She looked at Sesshomaru and noticed he was baring his teeth at her. She wanted to run her finger across them… Or perhaps her tongue…

Rin stood on her tip toes and leaned in to Sesshomaru's face.

She ran her thumb over one of his fangs and watched as his eyes focused on her.

Sesshomaru stopped growling at the thought of Kanna and focused on the feeling his little mate was currently giving him. His anger was slowly leaving him as Rin moved her finger over his fangs and markings on his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and grabbed both of Rin's hands.

"Rin…"

When he opened his eyes again they were back to their normal color.

Rin moved back off of her toes and let out a breath of relief.

"Now tell me she isn't the perfect dog whisperer."

Koga smirked as he received a glare from Sesshomaru.

"Watch what you say wolf."

Both males looked down in confusion at a laughing Rin.

"I-I am sorry but you do realize that the wolf is a part of the d…"

Rin was cut off by Sesshomaru's disapproving growl urging her not to finish her sentence.

She looked down and then looked back up at Sesshomaru then to Koga who was looking at her with a toothy grin.

"Sessh I think it is time that you had a little talk about how your future mate dresses. If I have to smell the arousal of anymore student or faculty in this school I will be forced to lock her up."

Rin looked down at her dress.

"I do not believe that Rin is to blame for her state of dress. I believe it is my step-mother."

She pressed her lips attempting not to laugh at the amused look that appeared on Koga's face.

"And why would that sweet woman want to dress Rin up like this?"

"I believe it is to torment me. She knows that I cannot touch Rin during class."

"Well who says that you cannot touch her _after_ class?"

Rin's eyes widened as she looked up at Koga. What does he mean after class?

"Hn…"

"I'll even have someone install a pull down curtain for the window on your door."

Sesshomaru watched how cute Rin looked as he mouth open and closed repeatedly in an attempt to find the right thing to say.

"Well I will go and arrange that to be done tomorrow. Rin try to behave yourself, after all I will approve any and all detention and punishment Sesshomaru gives you."

Rin huffed slightly as Koga walked away.

What tha heck was she going to do now?

A small Izayoi like voice came into her head telling her to get back at Sesshomaru.

"It is time that I take you home now Rin."

A pain of disappointment struck Rin. He wanted to take her home?

"Home Sess?"

Sesshomaru smirked at the sadness in Rin's voice.

He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers slightly.

Rin leaned forward trying to press her lips against his.

"Not yet Rin."

His voice was deep and full of arousal making a pull of warmth forming inside Rin.

"Can you take me somewhere Sesshomaru?"

Her eyes were full of hope as she looked at him.

"Where is it that you wish for me to take you my Rin?"

"Home…"

Sesshomaru was stumped at her request. He already told her that he was going to take her home.

"That is where I was planning to take you Rin."

Rin shook her head and smiled at him.

"I wish to go home Sesshomaru…your home…my future home."

Sesshomaru started to pant slightly as the connection was made. She wanted to go home with him...to _their_ home.

"Sesshomaru?"

His eyes widened slightly for a moment as he realized that he was standing there like an idiot just staring at her.

"Well Sess…"

Sesshomaru took Rin in his arms bridal style and jumped into the air. Bound for home.

* * *

"I believe that you remember the way to your room Rin?"

She shot Sesshomaru a confused look.

"I…yes I remember."

Rin watched as he walked up the stairs. When he paused for a moment she took that as her cue to follow him.

"Good…you are to finish your homework. Dinner will be in three hours."

Rin gapped at his back. She finally has come home with him and all he wants to do is homework?

She let out a huff as she walked faster than him passing him up, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Sesshomaru smirked at her display of frustrated emotion and watched her walk into her room and shut the door.

Sesshomaru: 1

Rin: 0

Rin tossed her book bag on the floor and let out a somewhat silent growl.

"Arrogant…ugh!"

She knelt down next to her bag as she pulled out her book and laid it in front of her.

As she studied she moved to lying down on her stomach. Her feet pointing towards the door uncrossed.

"This. Is. Not. Right…I shouldn't be in here _studying_. Is he trying to get back at me for something?"

Rin huffed and put her forehead on her book and closed her eyes.

She shuttered when she felt something touch her calf slightly. She looked back and saw nothing there.

"Great now I'm imagining things."

She put her head back down and a few minutes later she felt something touch her arm. Rin raised her head glaring at the wall in front of her. Once she saw there was nothing there she laid her head back down.

"Rrrrin…."

Rin shivered as she felt claws gently run across her back and then the hot breath of her intended.

"I believe I told you to study Rin. So unless you have come up with a new method of studying, I suggest that you sit up so you do not fall asleep. By accident or otherwise."

She felt Sesshomaru straddling her as he leaned over to speak in her ear.

Sesshomaru was about to give Rin a break when he found her trying to fall asleep. He was kind enough to give her clues to get up but she ignored them and tried to fall asleep again. Now…she had to pay the consequences after all she disobeyed her alpha.

Rin smiled as she lifted her hips to his and touched her back to his chest.

Sesshomaru had to control his instinct that was telling him to take her.

"Rrrrin…do not test me…"

She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Whatever do you mean Sesshomaru?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"After all I am merely doing what you said. I am getting up because you were right…" She looked down at the floor then back at him and smiled. "Lying down is no way to study. Once can get so…sleepy…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and put his forehead on her shoulder.

Rin: 1

Sesshomaru: 1

Rin gave a triumphant laugh as she started to move away from him.

He growled as he grabbed her wrist and flipped her over onto her back and covered her body with his.

"Where do you think you are going Rin?"

"I was going to do what you told me to do."

Sesshomaru ran his nose over Rin neck and growled slightly.

"If you did what I told you to do in the first place Rin then you would not be in trouble right now."

Rin started to pant when she felt his tongue run against her collar bone.

"Am I in trouble Sessh?"

He growled at her again.

"And what is my punishment going to be?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and smirked. There were many scenarios playing in his head.

"Lay on the bed Rin."

Rin blushed at his order as she nodded and moved slowly to the bed.

"Put your hands above your head and grab the headboard."

She gulped as she tightly gripped the headboard.

"Now stay like that. If you remove your hands slightly Rin I guarantee that you will regret it."

Rin nodded as she watched Sesshomaru climb on the bed and come towards her.

"I have had to endure many little outfits like this one Rin and I have to say that I…" He ran his claws down the seam at her hip ripping the fabric. "…do not appreciate being teased like that."

Rin gasped as Sesshomaru ripped her dress completely off and tossing it to the floor.

"If you wished to have my attention in school Rin there are more creative ways to do so than drawing unwanted attention to yourself. "

She started to squirm under him as he place one of his hands on her hip and the other on the bed beside her head to give himself some support. His thumb slowly started to move across her hip causing her to shiver slightly.

"It would really be a shame if some pathetic little male had to meet with an early end all because you desired my attention."

Rin moaned as he moved his hand up from her hip to her panties.

"Do you not agree Rrrrin?"

Sesshomaru watched as she nodded and felt himself smirk.

"Now Rin are you prepared for your punishment?"

She swallowed hard as she looked at him. She knew that he would never harm her however, the question was: what was his punishment going to be?

"Keep in mind what I said about your hands little Rin."

Sesshomaru's smirk grew as he watched her eyes widen when he ripped her panties off of her.

"Sess…"

"Quiet Rin."

Rin watched as he moved his head to her breast and placed a chaste kiss on each one then moved to her stomach. The lower he went the faster her breath intake was.

When she felt his hands gently pry apart her legs she stopped breathing all together. When Sesshomaru realized this he looked up at her.

"It would be wise for you to breath Rin. It would not be good if you passed out while I give you your…punishment…"

Rin nodded and closed her eyes when she saw his face disappear and she felt fireworks going off in her body…

How was she going to be able to keep her hands on the headboard?

* * *

A/N: A present for all of you who have given me the chance to get to a little over 600 reviews! I am so happy about that! I hope that this slight citrus was done tastefully if you want more detail say so and I will try. If this was too much detail…I will try to tone it down lol. I know that it has been a LONG TIME since I last posted a new chapter. What can I say school…enough said lol. I hope that all of you are well and now…on with the chapter 21 reviews!

Review Responses for chapter 21:

Stigmafan123: I hope you liked the slight lemon :D and what can I say…the events with Kanna will be interesting…

Jaylonni Love: Yes Rin is quite the temptress but at least Sesshomaru knows that it was Izayoi who put her up to it.

Lemonz V: I am glad that you love the story but deep down I think you like the suspense of the cliff lol.

Sess-Rinlover123: It is true all is fair in love and war. And this little battle was just one of many…tee hee Sessh believes he has won…he hasn't trust me Rin has her own tricks up her sleeve.

Miaboo011: Still gonna have to tune in to see what Kanna has in store for Rin and Sesshomaru. ^.^

Katastrifi: Was this smut worth the wait? Don't worry more is on its way.

Sunset'90: She is the silent planner…maybe the silent killer as well. Perhaps she is after Sesshomaru instead of Rin.

Jolie: Izayoi gives the best nicknames lol Sessy Bear and Little Teasing Monster. What a pair lol. Oh I know what you mean lol. Was this warning worth it?

Grace Days Three: I am happy that you enjoy the chapters. No matter what happens in their relationship Rin and Sesshomaru will always be able to work it out.

Zuma12121: I will send you a PM with the answer to your question. DON'T KILL THE COMPUTER! Remember the computer is your friend. Kanna in my eyes is Kagura's sister.

Nelch16: Lol yes smexy evil Sessy

Zinganime: Please don't go crazy lol. A lot of stuff is gonna happen lol

I'Like'Cheetos: Sesshomaru can be a real sweet heart when he wants to be…then again he can also cut down an entire village with just the flick of his wrist so…

Fluffy Ninja Bunny: I bet this wasn't what you had in mind huh lol sorry. Trust me though it is gonna get better :D

Bookworm4ever81: Trust me now that he will have the curtain on the window he won't take the teasing without giving a little back to her *wink wink*

Niz3: Thank you for correcting me. I hope that this was a little longer than before. Probably still not long enough though but until I am on a break this is as long as the chapters will be :'(

Evil-Inu-Babe-44: Lol Super fuzzy. She is there to cause trouble.

Piana: There will be a ton of chapters to come where they will have their sex-ed class. What can I say little Rin knows how to get his attention lol.

Kana117: Thank you I am glad that you liked it :D

Sailor Katy: Yay I am happy that you think that ^.^

Thome: She has created a little teasing monster like she said lol and trust me she doesn't regret it. Yea I can see everyone just slowly moving away from Kanna out of fearing what she might say to them lol. I like hearing what my readers think.

Icegirljenni: Trust me I would pay attention more in class if I had a teacher like Sesshomaru…well maybe not focusing on the subject but at least I wouldn't be falling asleep lol. I hope I don't disappoint you on the demon mating.

Libbyloo: I hope that you liked this chappie. Sorry about the wait.

Flower21: I will send you a PM on what knotting is. Yea that kid needed to be knocked down a few pegs lol .

LadyNadine: Their little battles are always fun and they will get more citrusy as the couple gets closer.

MakeMeProud: You and I both are pervs lol. And trust me there will be more lessons to come *wink*

Caraline Fisher: I guess so. Ending the chapters like that could also mean that I have a mob after me lol

Ditto Princess: Thank you for reviewing as much as you did. I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to read it and enjoy.

Jellisa Hall: Yea Sess only thinks that he is in control but judging by the way that he was zoned out by Rin but he got her back in this chappie.

Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life: Even though Kanna did ruin a sweet moment between Sesshomaru and Rin they still were able to have a very lemon like ending for this chapter.

Shareece: I am glad that you like this story ^.^

Uadjyt: I am glad that I am playing with your emotions lol. That makes me feel like an accomplished writer when I am able to do that. I am sorry that I was not able to post on your birthday I had a lot of class work come up. But HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!

Xmxoxoxnxy: tee hee I am glad that you liked Rin teasing Sess. He got her back though lol

Janedoe: Kanna wants revenge the question is will she get it?

Sessh: I am glad that you do love Sesshomaru and Rin fanfiction.

Sarted: I am giving them a little break after all they did have a tough past couple of days.

xKillingxDeadxPuppiesxx: Lol thank you for saying that. It makes me smile. And as to your question alas I am already taken but there are plenty of other writers in the sea lol.

Ellaella: Thank you I am sorry that the update took so long.

CrazyKenz: Oh it will turn into a competition one of these days. Just not yet.

DGMSliverAirHead03: I am glad you likey lol. I hope that you loved this one.

Trunks Lover: Sorry for the wait.

Epiphany05: I am sorry for the wait. And Kanna is going to add to the plot.

Moonlightshadow1: I hope that you liked this chapter.

RavensPoeticSoul: You can press the next button again next week. Hint hint I have some free time so I can write.

Brittanyma 10: I am honored that my stories have made it to your favorite list. Every time someone adds one story in there I do a little happy dance but knowing that three of them are in there I do a big happy dance and run around my house.

Ifup: Thank you for thinking that my stories get better with each chapter. I know that this isn't as hot as you may have been hoping for but it was a little something.

Rin Amaya Niwa Usami; Wow how long did it take for you to read in one day? Lol I have done that before. I think once I stayed up for 18 hours just reading one full story that had 60 chapters to it.

MemeLee: I hope that you like the rest of the story.

NrikoTaylor: Thank you for saying so. And what can I say I am full of emotions and crazy thoughts lol with a little bit of gutter thrown in.

WELL that is all the reviews except for one who I am not going to acknowledge because it doesn't seem like that person truly gave my story a chance. Any who…Thanks to all of you who made me get this far with my reviews. I never imagined that this many people would like this story. I hope that all of you have a good week and be safe. I hope to update by the end of the week.

Peace and Love,

June


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

Thanks to my beta I'Like'Cheetos for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her.

Kiddies Be Ware!

* * *

"SESS!"

Rin's grip on the headboard tightened as Sesshomaru continued his ministrations on her.

Sesshomaru moved one of his hands to her inner thigh and moved it so it would open wider. His mate was proving to have a vice grip capabilities within her thighs…he personally could not wait until her thighs were clutched around his hips.

"Sess…please…"

Sesshomaru moved his tongue once more before he looked up at Rin.

"Please what Rrinnnn?"

Rin moved her hips in protest at the loss of pleasure she was receiving.

"I…"

She looked down and blushed. Sure she could tease him all she wanted but she couldn't tell him what she wanted to do to him without feeling like a fool.

"What do you wish me to do Rin? Do you wish for me to stop?"

"NO."

Sesshomaru smirked at he watched her whole body flinch as she shouted her answer.

He moved his hand over her stomach and moved it slowly up to the back of her head. He pulled her gently closer to his face.

"Tell me what you want Rin."

"For you to finish."

He licked the tip of her nose and then smiled at her.

"What do I have to finish Rin?"

Rin let out a small growl of frustration at Sesshomaru's game.

Sesshomaru: 2

Rin: Is going to hurt him…

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Please finish pleasing me Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave Rin a triumphant grin as he kissed his way down her body.

* * *

"So you saw the human Kanna?"

Kanna turned around and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness in her living room.

"Yes brother."

She heard his footsteps getting closer to her as the floorboards creaked beneath his feet.

"And did you deliver the message?"

"Would I have returned otherwise Naraku?"

Kanna felt his hand move across her cheek as he chuckled.

"Good girl."

"However, that wolf interfered before I could deliver the full threat Naraku."

Kanna felt a gush of wind around her before the lights were turned on.

"And what _exactly_ did you leave out?"

"That you would be the one to deliver the full punishment."

Naraku's hand wrapped around Kanna's throat as he pushed her against the wall.

"When did I leave you to believe _that _Kanna?"

Kanna knew that her brother would not kill her. However if he sent her to Sesshomaru then she surely would die.

"If you believe that I can come back from dealing with them alive brother then your confidence is too great."

Naraku shook his head as a tsk noise came from his lips.

"You honestly believe that when the plan is fulfilled that you will be safe if I went instead of you?"

Kanna looked down at her brother's wrist.

Rather than let go of her neck like she was hoping he only loosened it a little.

"Both you and I will be hunted by him once we are finished with Rin. I suppose that if you wish to take the cowards way out I could fly you out of the country but that would make you look rather suspicious do you not think so Kanna?"

Naraku watched the look on Kanna's mouth open and close as she waited to form the right words.

"He will see me won't he?"

Another tsk noise emitted from his mouth.

"You will go to her when she is alone."

"In a house that is always filled with one person or more?"

"I have that covered Kana. The difficult part is over the rest will be left to you."

Naraku finally let his hand fall from Kanna's neck and reached into his pocket.

She saw that he had something in his hand as he walked away to sit back down.

"Do you know what this is?"

Kanna looked closely at the charm that Naraku dangled in front of her.

"That cannot be Naraku…the Law states that it is illegal to own that charm."

Naraku smirked at her.

"Since when has that ever stopped me sister? You see if I am the one to wear this charm I may get a little carried away with this on."

Kanna knew what his brother was speaking of and shook her head.

"That would be too much to do to her brother. Alright I will wear the charm. How did you get what the charm needed though?"

"That is for me to know and you to forget Kanna."

He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a hair and placed it on the charm. It took a split second before the charm started to glow in his hand. After a few minutes the charm stopped glowing and he smiled as he looked at Kanna.

Naraku got up and put the necklace on Kanna and watched as the charm started taking effect.

"Be close to the house and once Sesshomaru says his goodbye to Rin sneak into her room."

Kanna nodded at Naraku and turned to walk out of the room.

"Kanna…"

She turned around and looked at him.

"Do not forget this."

He tossed a purple vile at her.

"I do this for our sister Naraku not you. Remember that…"

Naraku watched her put the vile in her pocket and walked out.

* * *

"Are you going to continue to go against what I say Rin?"

Rin wanted to scream. She knew he was cruel but not this cruel.

Sesshomaru moved his thumb over her sensitive nub as he waited for her answer.

"N-no I won't."

"Good."

He watched as Rin's eyes shut tightly in pleasant shock as she gasped while he moved his thumb faster over her bringing her to the height of her pleasure.

As Rin slowly came back to Earth she noticed that Sesshomaru was standing near the door.

Her eyebrows drew together when he realized he had her books in his hand.

When the heck did he go over there?

"I must get you back to your other home."

Sesshomaru watched a look of disappointment cross Rin's face as she got up from the bed and put the rest of her clothes on.

"As much as I would love for you to stay here tonight Rin. I know that you would never complete your work if you stayed."

Rin walked up to him and place her forehead on his chest as she molded her body against his.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Then don't assign anymore work."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled.

"You know I cannot do that Rin."

She put her books in her bag and followed Sesshomaru outside.

Sesshomaru waited for her to get on his back so he could carry her home rather than deal with traffic. He knew that if her were in a closed space with Rin for even a minute after what he had just done to her he wouldn't be able to control the urges he had to rut her.

Rin closed her eyes as Sesshomaru took off into the sky bound for her second home.

Wait…did she really just think that the Taisho's home was her second home?

She smiled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Yes…" Rin giggled.

"Yes what Rin?"

"Um…nothing just talking to myself."

Sesshomaru landed in the lawn and let Rin down.

"Will you come inside for a few moments Sess?"

"Rrinnnn…"

She looked down at the grass and then started walking to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow I guess."

"Goodbye Rin."

Rin entered the house and walked up the stairs to her room trying to ignore the hurt feeling that was trying to overtake her good mood.

She grabbed the doorknob and sighed before she walked in her room.

"Rin…"

Rin gasped as she looked up and ran to Sesshomaru's arms.

"I thought you weren't going to come in."

"Hn..."

Rin frowned as she backed away from him.

"Sess...What's wrong?"

She watched as Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a purple vile before he tossed it on the ground.

"Sesshomaru?"

Rin looked at the broken pieces of the vile start to smoke up. She started backing away from it as the smoke started to slowly engulf her.

"Sess…"

She started to cough through the smoke before her vision went black as she hit the floor.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! How's that for a cliffy? Man! Sorry it is too short I know but finals are coming up and I didn't want to leave you another two weeks without an update so…this is the length. But hey I will be able to post again as soon as finals are over Yay! I hope that all of you have a great rest of the week and be safe. Please review. Reviews make me smile :D

Chapter 22 Reviews:

Jaylonni Love: *Shakes head in confirmation* yup…she's gonna get it…and who doesn't like the teasing lol.

Sunset'90: lol it's good that you get that reaction. I get it too when I write it. What can I say…Rin was a bit…preoccupied with better things than to ask Sesshomaru a question. However, it will come up.

Icegirljenni: oh wow you must be mad at me lol. I just left it at the worst possible moment. I don't think that she will let Rin get away with much now that there is a curtain on the door window *wink wink*

MsIdiotGirlofJapan: not quite the lemon…but darn citrusy if you ask me.

Ellaella: *runs to be in the center of the confetti* Wee tiny party!

: I wish that this story will reach 1000 also that is my dream. I am glad that you think that it is good enough to get to that many reviews. Thank you.

Captain Raye: I am happy that I was able to hook you on this story. I hope that you liked the rest of the chapters that you read. And yes he does smell her lol. I am sorry please no hell to pay I gave you citrus *.*

Jessica 1998: Yes ma'am and I am flattered that you love the story.

LadyNadine: The punishment time is over…now what is in store for the couple? Hm…lol sorry for the cliffy.

Zinganime: MORE CRAZYNESS! Tee hee. The fluff is strong with this one lol.

FallenOkami: Thank you for being behind me FallenOkami. That makes me smile that you would sick Sessy Frass on them for me.

Kithime: Thank you and it is ok you are reviewing now and that is all that matters. I am happy that I was able to write an original plot that everyone enjoys ^.^

Jolie: Was that enough detail? I kinda had a nose bleed while trying to find the right words to describe what was going on without using too…naughty words lol. Yup yup heated make out session at that.

Sesshrinlover59: I think I outran the mob…the hamsters came out of my head and proved a great distraction for the people chasing me. So far no one told me that was too much detail lol

Str8LovelyBarra: …I hope no one was around you when you read this chapter…I know that you screamed at this cliffy lol. Sorry for the lack of lemon. They will get there just not yet.

The Moon's Lullaby: I hope that you are still alive and well and sorry that I made you wait this long for an update.

Melancholy234: It was a very long time and so was this time…almost another month. Stupid school…

Frozen Pride: HI THOME! Lol Izayoi has grandpups on the brain yes. And koga totally is for their…in school activities just as long as they don't get caught.

Grace Days Three: Oh he successfully punished his mate. She agreed not to go against what he said again. Let's see if she actually sticks with it though lol.

I'Like'Cheetos: NEVER TOO MUCH lol Thanks chickadee.

DGMSilverAirHead03: Yes our puppy is a naughty one lol

Kana117: Here ya go ^.^

Sess-Rinlover123: no her plan is more devious than that…yes Koga is behind Sesshomaru 100%.

Emmeline's Embers: PLEASE NO HEART ATTACK! I am sorry that I left you on another cliff.

Libbyloo: Thank you :D

Ditto Princess: MWAHAHAHAHAHA how was my evil laugh tee hee. Oh you know you love it lol

Tsubasa: Yes I know that is his name. However Izayoi also died in the real story. So no I don't think that you are rude you are just making sure that the story is accurate. However, it is my fanfiction and I decided to make that the family last name. I hope that that fact doesn't put you off to reading it.

Jessie: Yes I shall keep writing :D

MakeMeProud: The sexy time wasn't ruined this time by anyone Yay! A full session no interruptions lol.

Moonlightshadow1: Thank you I am glad that you loved it. Sorry for the wait.

Flowers21: yes the world would be singing if punishment went like that lol. I think that after all the time Sess stopped though Rin's score is in the negative count lol.

Fluffy Ninja Bunny: Well it is true though that they are related it is just that none of the youkai wants to admit it lol.

Meghanmoo: Wow I am doing a happy dance that you read the entire story and liked it. Sorry for the cliffy.

Kittycatkrista7: Yes Ma'am :D

Rin Amaya Niwa Usami: Lol I have given up many hours doing just that with my favorite stories lol.

Sarted: Sorry fresh out of lemonade.

Janedoe: Thank you XD

Lanalane: I don't see a blank review lol. I am happy you liked it.

Julyinhereye: I hope your turkey day went well.

Anon: Glad you loved it.

Moongirl12121: Yay you can join the citrus club then lol. I am sorry that there is no lemon just yet. I know that I have taken FOR EVER to update but school is almost over so YAY I can update more often. That family is a bit…silly what can I say. No she learned nothing but I think Naraku would have killed her if she didn't do what he said.

Sailor Katy: Thank you for that compliment. I love writing and I am glad that so many people enjoy what I write.

Rae: I am sorry! I know that I stink for leaving with another cliffy…again *cowers in fear from mob* I shall let you know if I do write a book.

Wa Ai Nashi: Wow what are you going to do when I have near 40 chapters on this story lol. You will spend DAYS reading it again lol. It's ok I have done that so you wouldn't be alone the one that I read over and over again has 49 chapters in it. I will be updating in two weeks three tops.

OK I hope that I didn't offend anyone with my review replies. Keep them coming guys!

Peace and Love,

June


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any sort of profit from the fic…

* * *

Rin opened her eyes and smiled.

She stretched and yawned as she got up and went to her closet getting ready to go to school.

"Rin are ya ready to go to school yet?"

She frowned at her bedroom door. "Uh yea sure Inuyasha."

Rin ran down the stairs and out the door trying to keep up with Inuyasha as he walked to his car.

"SO…how did things go with Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha turned on the car and gave Rin a smirk.

"I don't know what you mean Inuyasha."

"Feh fine don't tell me."

Rin listened for the rest of the car ride to him talking about how Kagome is nervous over her pregnancy. Rin had to calm him down a few times telling him that she will be fine just like his Mother was fine.

The two of them walked to the classroom and sat in their seats waiting for Sesshomaru to get into the class.

"Hey Inuyasha…where is Kagome today? I thought if you would be back then she would be back too."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Meh she has morning sickness."

Rin cringed at the thought. She thought motherhood was a beautiful thing…except that.

"Can we visit her after school today?"

"Sure unless you have other plans."

Inuyasha elbowed Rin making her blush.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about Inuyasha."

Rin looked at the front of the class and blushed when her eyes met Sesshomaru's.

"He is so cute…"

"Rin you do realize that he probably heard that right?"

Rin looked at Inuyasha for a second before she put her head on her desk.

"Ugh kill me now…"

Inuyasha let out a chuckle before he pulled out his book.

"Rin my class is starting now. You can sleep on your own time."

Rin straightened up, her face bright red as she pulled out her book and turned to the same page that Inuyasha showed her.

She kept her eyes on her book not once looking up at Sesshomaru. If she did she would have seen him staring at her.

Once the bell rang everyone filtered out of the classroom leaving Inuyasha and Rin alone with Sesshomaru.

She looked at Inuyasha who was waiting for her to pack her books.

"Want me to wait outside Rin?"

She frowned at him.

"No, why would you do that?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru then back at Rin.

As Rin zipped up her bag Sesshomaru pulled up her chin forcing her to look at him.

"What is troubling you Rin?"

"N-Nothing…"

She backed away as her cheeks flamed in embarrassment.

"Are you ready to go Inuyasha?"

Rin hurried out of the room leaving the two youkai very confused.

"Find out what is bothering her Inuyasha."

"Yea…I'm on it Sessh."

Inuyasha walked out of the room and headed to find Rin.

"Do you think we can leave right after school today to visit Kagome or is there something you needed to do after school Rin?

"Nope I already told you I have no other plans Inuyasha."

Rin stopped walking and then smiled at Inuyasha.

"Are you trying to get rid of me so you can have some alone time with Kagome?"

"Feh…we both need a rest. Having you there will insure that."

She shook her head at Inuyasha's comment before walking into her second class.

* * *

"I am soooo happy you came by Rin!"

Rin was pulled into a hug by Kagome.

"Can't breathe…Ka...go…me…"

Kagome blushed slightly as she let Rin go.

"Sorry I don't know my own strength lately I guess."

"You guess?"

Inuyasha raised his voice as he looked shocked at Kagome.

"What is that supposed to mean Inuyasha?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. Seeing her side profile Rin was able to make out a tiny bump starting to form on Kagome.

"You cracked the wall when you pushed me into it and attacked me yesterday."

"I did not."

Kagome looked down at the ground refusing to look at Rin.

"I mean I did but I didn't mean to."

Her voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Rin started to giggle at how cute Kagome was acting.

"We learned today that when a human is pregnant with a youkai that the human can get some of the strength and some of the abilities that her baby possesses."

Kagome sighed.

"I have missed so much class. I hope that I can come back soon."

Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her as he placed his hands on her small growing bump.

"I doubt they will care. I mean Koga is the admin for our school and Rin and I can bring you back what you need to study so you won't be left out or get too far behind."

Kagome started to tear up as she nodded.

"Oh Kagome don't cry!"

Rin ran over to her and hugged her; pulling her away from Inuyasha who growled slightly in protest.

"I just am so happy that you guys are here to take care of me!"

"You guy…you guys?"

Rin and Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I have been taking care of you Kagome so it isn't you guys."

Kagome shook her head.

"Yes and I have thanked you for that already Inuyasha."

Rin blushed. She already had an idea of how Kagome thanked Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

The two girls listened to the one sided conversation as they waited for him to end his call.

"Yea…sure…ok…we will be there in twenty. Bye Mom."

Inuyasha moved to the door and looked back.

"Lets go Mom is expecting us for dinner."

Rin and Kagome sat in the back seat of the car talking the entire time about what Kagome missed in school. Mainly about what happened that day in their classes. Anytime Kagome tried to bring up Sesshomaru, Rin would just blush and say that nothing was happening and that she wished everyone would stop asking.

* * *

"KAGOME!"

Izayoi screamed as she pulled Kagome in for a bear hug.

"Look at you my dear you are positively glowing!"

While Rin watched Izayoi and Kagome she didn't notice Inuyasha and Sesshomaru step out of the room.

"Did you find out what was troubling Rin?"

"I don't know but she isn't happy with you Sessh. You need to talk to her before it is too late."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked back into the room.

As soon as he did however he wished he never did. His ears almost bled from the pain of listening to the screaming girls talking about a baby Inuyasha with Kagome's eyes.

He walked over to Rin and touched her elbow.

"I must speak with you Rin."

Rin looked at Kagome and Izayoi before she nodded.

"O-ok."

She followed him to the library and watched as he walked over to the door and closed it.

She turned to the empty fireplace as the butterflies in her stomach declared war with her.

Rin gasped as she felt a warm tongue against her neck.

She jumped away and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"W-what do you think you are doing?"

Sesshomaru frowned for a split second in confusion before he pulled her closer to him.

"I believe I was trying to kiss you Rin."

He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her only to be stopped by a murder like scream for help.

Looking around he noticed that the scream was coming from Rin.

Before he was able to ask her what was wrong his Father and brother barged in the room.

"What happened?"

"M…Mr. Taisho just t-tried to kiss me…"

* * *

A/N: dun dun dunnnn Alright show of hands who saw this coming? Any who…. Sorry I know it has been a while and this is short I know but to be honest I am sick and tired due to the meds and I wanted to post this gem before I forgot any of it. I hope that all of you like it and to whoever gives me my 700th and my 710th review will get a special treat…however you have to have an account to get this treat so I can PM you :D However, if you do not have an account then...I shall dedicate the next chappie to you and dance around from pure happiness. :D

Chapter 23 Reviews:

Jaylonni Love: Thank you deary for being so understanding. I hope that your finals went well. Don't worry when the confusion is up Sesshomaru will save the day. The only question is…how? Tee hee

Kanna117: Sorry I love to live on the edge lol. I feel like my story is a good soap opera you know how right before something happens another thing happens to make you just say WT* lol

Icegirljenni: You will find out soon enough if it was Sesshomaru that night or not. And no Rin isn't hurt she is just a little…hm…how should I put this…she is a wee bit confused.

Grace Days Three: Glad you liked the twist. The next chapter will answer your wondering.

Jessica1998: Thank you madam I am glad that you like it.

Str8LovelyBarra: glad you liked the little lime I threw in at least I think that is what the yummy yummy was for. And yes another cliffy.

LadyNadine: That is why I do them. To leave everyone on the edge of their seats wanting more.

God's Echo: Oh yea lol *In busts the Red Kool-Aid*

RockerLover: Lol he will save her.

Sess-Rinlover123: So many questions in due time all of the rhetorical questions shall be answered even though you called them rhetorical :D

FrozenPride: Awes I don't want you to feel sad. I am glad that you know who wore the charm. Now the question is did you already know what the potion was going to do to Rin?

Dancagurl: I am glad that you enjoy my work :3

Emmeline's Embers: but but…0.0 cliffy cliffs are so much fun to do…pwease

Zinganime: *waves as Zinganime runs by* Yay! Go ZING GO! Finals went well thank you. Try not to tire yourself out from running because of this cliffy.

Caraline Fisher: AWEZ no mobs…the hamsters are afraid of fires…how are you feeling btw?

Wa Ai Nashi: Lol Rin is ok. And watch out with that whole 100 chapters thing it may end up being that many lol

Shade Revrac: I am glad that you think that this fic is original in your opinion that means that I have done my job :D I am sorry that the cliffy made you disappointed though. And thank you for wishing me luck on my finals.

DGMSilverAirHead03: who says it was our naughty puppy? Dun dun dunnnn

Icecreamapparition: Nope not kidnapped…something else.

DelSan 13: I know I am a stinker lol. You will find out who it was soon enough Mwahahaha!

Tsubasa1Hiroge: lol what made you so nervous?

The Moon's Lullaby: YAY I am glad that you are alive! Sorry for the cliffy but come on you know you love the rush you get from them lol

Zuma12121: lol a lot of people think Rin was kidnapped. Now that you know that Rin wasn't kidnapped what do you think really happened?

MakeMeProud: I hope that you did well on your finals. Mine went well. I was just with my family up till last week so I had no time for myself. You know you love it when Rin is in trouble lol

FallenOkami: Thank you I am glad that you liked the lime. And who here doesn't have a scary mind? Lol

Nlech16: lol yes deff Smexy time!

RozTheGreat: Wow! Lol how long did it take for you to read all of the chapters? Lol I don't want Kagome and Inuyasha to be left out. Your review made me feel more confident in my writing. Thank you for that :D

Julyinhereye: Nope she wasn't kidnapped…;3

I'Like'Cheetos: lol Finally my beta gets to read the chappie lol. Nope his face is definitely not ugly tee hee but we know who we prefer *wink wink runs around singing you remind me of the babe…*

Evil-Inu-Babe-44: Meh it was time I threw in a bit of lemon. *Catches cookie* Yay cookie! It is what Kana did…

Ch3nya: I am sorry that you had to wait so long. Your smiley face was cute C;

Moonlightshadow1: Sorry for the wait :3

IrisxMagic: but…but…Iz wantz cookies please…o.O more juice shall come later.

Janedoe: Sorry for the cliffies but you know you like 'em.

Ditto Princess: *Holds up trophy* AND THE WINNER FOR EVIL LAUGH IS…*opens envelope* DITTO PRINCESS! *Fan girls go wild as Naraku runs up and takes trophy* um…sorry Ditto…he took it…

Uadjyt: Yes he took the cowards way out but even though he took that way out Sessh still won't go easy on him.

Sarted: What do you think happened?

LanaLane: I know I am sorry. But I hope that you enjoyed this little bit.

Well devoted readers keep the reviews coming. They make me smile when I read them. I hope that all of you are well. I am going to sleep now. Be safe and have a great week.

Peace and Love,

June


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this story.

This chapter is dedicated to Tencharms who was my 700th reviewer. Tencharms I hope that you like this chappie :D

* * *

"Rin what game are you playing?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red as he started to back away from Rin.

"I don't know what you are talking about you pervert!"

He started baring his fangs at Rin in an attempt to get her to stop playing around.

"Sess…I really don't think she knows who you are."

Rin backed away from the three youkai until her back hit the window.

"It is alright Rin. Ya know we aren't gonna hurt ya."

Inuyasha started walking to her as he spoke.

"Do you know who any of us are Rin? Other than Inuyasha."

Tomatsu watched as Rin shook her head up and down slightly.

"She is aware of who we are Father however, she seems to think that I am only her teacher."

Rin's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean I _think_…you are my teacher?"

"Rin what is the last thing you remember?"

Rin looked at Tomatsu and she tried to control her breathing.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again slowly.

"Coming back here last night."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who was now shaking out of anger.

"So you know that you live with us?"

Rin nodded.

"I ran away and your Mother and Father are allowing me to live here."

"Do you not remember what Sesshomaru is to you though Rin?"

Kagome and Izayoi walked into the room.

"Dearest heart what is the matter?"

Izayoi walked over to Rin and pulled her into a hug.

Rin wrapped her arms around Izayoi and started shaking her head.

"I am so confused. I don't know why everyone is asking me things they already know."

Izayoi pulled back and looked at her husband.

"Rinny? Are you alright?"

Rin's face became slightly red as she felt the anger rising in her. She is getting sick and tired of people asking her that.

She inhaled sharply and nodded at Kagome's question.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru before she walked over to Inuyasha.

"I think it would be better if Sesshomaru were not in the same room…he looks like he is about to change."

Tomatsu looked at his oldest son then back at his wife who, was still running her fingers through Rin's hair.

"Sesshomaru you must calm down."

Sesshomaru growled **"Mate...Will not leave mate alone."**

"She won't be alone Sess we will be with her."

"Rin will be here with us Sesshomaru. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air until you know you are calm."

Sesshomaru felt his claws dig into his palms as he watched Rin. It was true he could smell her fear…having him here he was frightening her.

He nodded and then walked out of the room.

Rin's eyes followed her teacher as he walked out.

"Don't be afraid Rin. Why don't we just sit down and we can ask you some question and…"

Rin shook her head and interrupted Tomatsu.

"No I need you to answer my questions."

Izayoi led Rin over to the couch and sat down with her. Kagome walked over and sat down at Rin's other side.

"What questions would you like answered?"

Tomatsu and Inuyasha took the chairs across from the couch.

"Why are all of you asking me the same question? What am I missing?"

Tomatsu sighed as he placed his head in the palms of his hands.

When he raised his head again and looked at Rin.

"You are engaged to Sesshomaru."

Rin jumped up from her seat.

"WHAT?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw that his face was scrunched up from Rin's scream.

Izayoi pulled Rin gently back down.

"You have been engaged for two months now. It seemed like the two of you were starting to get closer with every passing day."

"Yes with your help they were."

Kagome suppressed a bubble like giggle in her throat at Inuyasha's comment.

"Why don't I remember any of that?"

"We don't know dearest heart."

Rin closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"I will contact the Demon Law of Authority and see what steps they wish to take."

"What will they be able to do Dad?"

"I do not know. However, they may be able to give us a few possibilities of what may have caused this."

Rin looked at Izayoi who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry dearest heart. We will figure things out and everything will be alright."

Rin gave Izayoi a questioning look.

It felt like her whole world was spinning. She is engaged to her teacher?

"How can my parents allow that?"

"Allow what dearest heart?"

"Allow me to marry my teacher."

Tomatsu stood up. "If you will excuse me I will give the D.L.A a call."

Izayoi smirked as she watched her mate walk out of the room attempting to escape the upcoming long story.

"Inuyasha will you go and check on Sesshomaru?"

"Feh knowing him he is feet into the ground he paces so much."

"Run with him if you have to."

Rin could hear Inuyasha's voice echo down the hall as he said yea.

She got up and moved to a chair plopping down and then looking at Izayoi she asked to hear about her and Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Sess…"

Inuyasha approached Sesshomaru slowly.

"The old man is gonna call the Demon Law of Authority."

"And what are they going to do?"

Inuyasha noticed as Sesshomaru spoke his fangs were longer than he had ever seen them in humanoid form.

"Give us some possible explanations."

Sesshomaru stopped pacing and looked at Inuyasha then back at the house.

"How is Rin?"

"She is confused right now. Mom was explaining how you two got engaged as I was leaving."

Sesshomaru nodded once as he began to pace again. He should be in there with her. He should be explaining who he is not Izayoi.

"Don't even think about going back in there right now Sess."

Sesshomaru stopped and glared at Inuyasha.

"Do you think you will be able to keep me from my mate little brother?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at Sesshomaru's icy tone.

"Do you think that you will do any good going in there right now? You're on the brink of turning if she saw you right now you would scare her half do death."

Sesshomaru growled.

He would make Rin trust him again.

* * *

Rin's head was still spinning as she walked down to the dining room.

"Rin…"

She jumped slightly at his voice.

"Uh…are you alright Mr. Taisho?"

She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw a still slightly red tent in his eyes.

"Do not call me that Rin."

Rin's eyebrows drew together as she walked away from him.

"Well you normally call him fluffy butt."

Rin let a small giggle pass through her lips at Inuyasha's comment.

"You will _not_ call me that Rin."

"No he is right Rin."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha.

"You normally call him Sesshy bear."

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his arm and threw him across the room into the closed door causing it to break down.

"Sesshomaru I understand that you are frustrated right now but do try to not kill the house while taking out your rage."

Rin watched as Inuyasha made his way back over to everyone cursing the entire way.

"Thanks for the support old man. You can feel the love in this room."

Sesshomaru started growling at Inuyasha.

"Watch it little brother or I will aim for the window next time."

Izayoi cleared her throat catching everyone's attention.

"Why don't we make peace now and eat dinner."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you all for all of the reviews! That made me so happy! I hope that all of you are doing well and that you liked this chapter. And for the person who gets me to 780th and my 790th review I shall give you a treat! I hope that all of you have a great week and be safe. Now on to those wonderful reviews!

Chapter 24 Reviews:

MsIdiotGirlofJapan: lol I know poor Sessy but things will start looking up for him pretty soon. If not we can throw in Jose Jalapeno on a stick lol

Katastrifi: I am sorry you got confused but everything will become clear soon enough. I am happy you still liked it though :D

Pammazola: I am sorry lovey! I shall give you an air hug for being my 695th review :D

FallenOkami: lol He will get his in time. Sessh will make sure of that. I am off of my meds now it was just bronchitis but man the combination made me have odd dreams and made me twitchy too lol.

RozTheGreat: Come on a kiss from Sesshomaru would make any problem go away lol. No something really happened to make her forget it isn't just her freaking out. And we all get a little lazy on the log in sometimes lol.

Icegirljenni: so you think it may be someone like Naraku impersonating Rin? Lol that would be a scene…Naraku kissing Sesshomaru hahaha. I hope your head doesn't hurt anymore I am sorry that I caused it. I shall give you a look in the mirror soon lol

Sess-Rinlover123: Tee hee you shall find out the gender of the baby or babies soon. Your assumption was correct with the mist good job :D

The Moon's Lullaby: I hope that you liked this chapter and there wasn't a cliffy for once ;3

Tencharms: Sorry for the wait. And I hope that you do well on you exam :D

I'Like'Cheetos: Yes oh miss beta here is more as I promised. I know that you will like this chapter!

Ch3nya: lol that makes me smile that HELL YEAH! What are you gonna do when I am able to post new chapters every other week?

Sherry15: gasp what are you gonna do if it was cleaned out of all things Sesshomaru?

Ditto Princess: lol yes he is a stealer of trophies. I hope that this chapter cleared some things up for you.

Mklina: I am glad that this makes your day! :D

Captain Raye: Iz sorry that this last chapter confused you. I hope that this chapter cleared some things up for you.

.13: lol yea it was one of them. But the question is how will she get her memory back?

xxMonkeey27xx: *gets in fighting stance with plastic spoon* Have at thee sir! Tee hee *Looks around and chases after hooded figure* Come back I want my duel!

Str8LovelyBarra: I hope that this chapter made you less confused! Don't go bonkers the Looney bin is all full.

Melancholy234: thank you I am glad that you like it :D

Fluffy ninja bunny: gasp what if it is Naraku and not Rin and that is why she flipped out when he tried to kiss her lol

Caraline Fisher: This chapter may shine a little light and hopefully you aren't confused.

Miaboo011: lol Peanuts voice popped into my head when you said what the heeeck? Lol

Shareece: I hope you liked this chapter!

Ifup: Maybe it was Naraku who switched with Rin and not Kanna lol. Keep reading to find out tee hee

Wa Ai Nashi: lol psh she just doesn't understand what it is like to be a great fan! I understand I can spend hours re reading stories only my family tells me I have no life…oh yea I feel the love lol

Shade Revrac: Now you know why she screamed I hope that this chapter wasn't an enemy of the reader.

Zinganime: lol I can see you bouncing at the computer lol. You shall just read to find out what happens next ;3

Kithime: Sorry for the long wait. Was this chapter what you expected it to be?

FrozenPride: *Naraku and Kanna hide behind me* She made us do it! *I step aside* Everyone had a mind of their own. Now get out there!

God's Echo: What's on second…hahaha sorry I couldn't resist.

DelSan13: Sorry for the long wait I promise that the next one will be up soon.

CursedPrincess: That is good that you didn't see that coming. Everything will be alright sooner that you think it will be.

Emmeline's Embers: Am I forgiven now? I didn't leave you with a cliffy for once. That is as much of an explanation as you are going to get for now.

DGMSilerAirHead03: yes yes it will be :3

Zuma12121: no not molest her they did something else. Did I explain it enough?

Kana117: lol sorry for the wait on the update.

Jaylonni Love: I do feel better thank you! I am glad that I caught you off guard tee hee

Princess Angela: Thank you :D I am glad that you enjoy the story and I know you will like this next chappie coming up.

MakeMeProud: Yay! *shoots streamers in the air* I am glad to hear that you did well! Lol She will get it back…in time…:D

Anonymous: I know that these chapters are short but I hope that you like them :D

Jessica: they are going to have dinner ;) lol I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

FallenAngelGirl96: What did you think Kanna did?

Trunks Lover: I hope that this chapter shed a little light for ya…maybe I did and maybe I didn't and you know you would love to see how Sesshy would make Rin fall in love with him all over again.

Tainted Mute Saint: Sorry I did leave you hanging but I know that this chapter will make you happy cuz lookie no cliffies! :D

Kittypie: things shall get hot again don't worry tee hee.

Julyinhereye: Sorry I know that youz are confused but Iz hope this chappie cleared it up for ya!

Lanalane: Maybe it is Naraku and not Rin dun dun dunnnn

Janedoe: Yes ma'am

Piana: Glad you are back lol where ever did you go? Lol yes your theory is right. I hope that this chappie kinda made it clearer.

Nekosama: lol you are right.

I hope that all of you like this chapter and I know that if may be a week at least before I get the new chapter posted. But until then be safe and have a good week.

Peace and Love,

June


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not won Inuyasha nor do I make any profit for writing this story…wish I did but I don't.

This chapter is dedicated to Maiboo011!

* * *

The entire dinner was spent in silence, the only sound that could be heard was the clanking of silverware on plates.

Tomatsu was the first to rise from the table. He excused himself to go to his study leaving Izayoi to gather the dishes.

"Kagome, Inuyasha why don't you both help me with the dishes please?"

Inuyasha shot a look to Sesshomaru while Kagome smiled at Rin.

Sesshomaru let out a breath which he felt like he had been holding in ever since Rin sat across from him. He had gotten so close to her and now for whatever reason she doesn't remember they were soon to be mates.

He felt a growl rise in his throat.

"M-Mr. Taisho?"

Rin's heart beat sped up when she heard a soft growl coming from her teacher. Did he always stare at her?

It's kinda creepy…

"Rin while we are alone you call me Sesshomaru not Mr. Taisho."

Rin nodded.

"Well…how long did it take for me to call you Sesshomaru in private?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "It took a few tries however you still blush while in private though that is for other reasons."

Rin's eyes widened.

"Much like you are now Rin."

"Sesshomaru stop trying bait Rin let her come to terms with the situation that you two are in before you put your moves on her."

Rin looked at Inuyasha and tried not run away.

"Rin do you think that you can leave my idiot brother and I alone for a moment?"

"A-alright Sesshomaru…" Rin's blush got deeper as she said his name.

Rin got up from the table and left the room leaving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha alone.

"Refrain from making those comments little brother and I won't be forced to leave Kagome to raise your pup alone."

Inuyasha growled as he got into his fighting stance.

"Like you honestly weren't putting the moves on her fluffy butt."

Before Inuyasha knew what happened he was pinned against the wall with Sesshomaru's claws piercing his throat.

"Repeat that name whelp and I shall make you rue the day you took your first breath."

"Sesshomaru put Inuyasha down."

Sesshomaru glanced over at the door and saw his Father standing in the door way.

He retracted his claws slowly from Inuyasha's throat making him whimper as the claws were being pulled out of his throat.

Sesshomaru stepped away from Inuyasha and walked over towards Tomatsu.

"Have you spoken to the DLA yet Father?"

Tomatsu nodded as he grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Someone will be here tomorrow once all of you are back from school to interview Rin."

Sesshomaru growled slightly. "Who is it?"

"Totosai."

"That crazy old fart?"

Tomatsu chuckled. "Yes Inuyasha and do not call him crazy."

"What the old man is crazy and he is known for driving others insane. Remember when you left me alone with him for one weekend?"

Tomatsu smiled as he let out a deep laugh. "Yes we almost checked you into an insane asylum. You kept saying he was trying to pull your teeth out."

"THE BASTARD WAS!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly at Inuyasha's outburst. It was true though that crazy fool had tried to pull fangs from both Inuyasha and himself any time their Father was away.

"Did he give you any indication as to what might be causing this Father?"

Tomatsu and Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru.

"He said that it is a possibility Rin is under a spell. The question he will be asked to answer is which spell is it and what potion can be used on a human to get rid of the effects of the spell."

Sesshomaru growled.

"We will find out the cause of this soon." Tomatsu stepped toward Sesshomaru as he spoke. "Until then Sesshomaru be on your guard. I have a feeling whoever did this is close by."

Sesshomaru nodded as he started to walk out.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?"

He stopped walking and turned his head so he was looking at his Father over his shoulder. "I am going to find Rin."

"Try not to scare her again fluffy."

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha as he followed Rin's scent into the kitchen. He stopped at the door when he heard her speaking to Izayoi.

"What should I do? I only know him as my teacher."

"Dearest heart your feelings will grow again."

"What happens if they don't?"

Sesshomaru's breath hitched as he closed his eyes in attempt to regain his composure.

* * *

Rin walked around the kitchen trying to figure out who this man was.

"Rin come and sit down."

She looked at Izayoi and let out a sigh as she sat on a bar stool.

"What should I do? I only know him as my teacher."

Izayoi placed her hand on Rin's back.

"Dearest heart your feelings will grow again."

Rin felt saddened at the words she felt she must say. She got up and walked over to the kitchen door.

"What happens if they don't?"

She pushed open the door when the door stopped mid swing with a thud sound.

"I-is someone on the other side?"

Izayoi started to giggle as she realized Rin had hit someone with the door.

Rin pulled the door and looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Do you always hide out in front of doors waiting to get hit?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly at her joke but was relieved. She was open enough to joke around with him.

"I do not make a habit of it."

He smirked slightly at her.

"Will you join me on a walk Rin?"

She nodded as she stepped closer to him.

* * *

A/N: I know that this is really short I am sorry. Things have gotten complicated with family life plus having a migraine for three weeks doesn't help at all. Anywho, I have a request… there were a few curse words well really just one curse word that was used in a few reviews. That is one word that I do not tolerate so please refrain from using that word. Say hot damn or gee wiz if you must but don't say that word please. I cannot believe that I am already at 800 reviews I never thought that when I started this story I would ever get to that many reviews. I am honored and I feel so happy so I would just like to say THANK YOU to all of my loyal reviewers. Whoever is my 820 and 830 reviewer I will dedicate the next chapter to you two.

Chapter 25 Reviewer Responses:

Sherry15: Thank you I am glad that you liked this chapter.

Grace days three: She will heal it is just a matter of time and as to who the scoundrel is…just keep reading.

FallenOkami: I shall definitely use Sesshy Frass in an upcoming chapter :D

Alpha Koyuki: I will tell you this much…she won't fear him…Thank you so much for sticking around for so long almost a year now…dang I just realized that haha. They won't suffer too long.

Ditto Princess: Oh yes the DLA will be in the way in the next chapter and you will see a favorite character make his first appearance :D Can you guess who though?

DelSan 13: YAY that makes me smile

Stigmafan123: lol I know but it makes for an interesting turn of events but now you will have even more build up that will test Sesshomaru's nerves.

Zzz: I am glad that you like the story. I hope that this "overdone" scenario doesn't turn you off of the story completely. The good thing about my writing is that you wouldn't have read it before. So yes it is an overdone scene but so is the whole Rin falling for her teacher. There are more stories about that than Rin not remembering.

MsIdiotGirlofJapan: Who is your favorite character of his? :D

Sess-Rinlover123: It could mean twins tee hee. And as to your rhetorical questions…which I am going to answer anyway the answer is Yes. Now do I mean one or yes to all? Dun Dun Dunnn!

Kana117: I am glad that you liked the chapter and I hope that this filler wasn't too disappointing to you.

RozTheGreat: tee hee you have seen through their evil plan!

Tencharms: You are most welcome! I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter too ^.^

.13: lol its ok we all get login lazy every now and then. She will soon and that would be fun a crazy Sessy!

Icecreamapparition: Sorry about the confusion. I hope that I was able to fix that this chapter.

DGMSilverAirHead03: lol I am glad that was the image you got.

Emmeline's Embers: Yay! :D

Caraline Fisher: He will be there to help her remember things *wink wink*

Ch3yna: Just give me a moment and I shall think of more fun nicknames lol

ChaosAngel4us: She will remember and you shall find out who was impersonating Rin on the next chapter.

Kithime: little smart cookie ^.^

Valevilandra: Woot I am glad to hear that!

Fluffy Ninja Bunny: The next chapter is going to be a small dun dun dunnnn chapter.

The Moon's Lullaby: She will but maybe not that soon…but it won't be too long.

WYMamataro: …am I evil because I didn't update that fast? In my defence the light from my computer makes me want to throw it across the room T.T

Shade Revrac: It was because of Naraku or Kana…

FallenAngelGirl96: Good guess. :D Kagura is already dead…but I shall bring on the hurt on Naraku and Kanna

KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913: Sorry for the long wait.

Str8LovelyBarra: I shall read it and thank you for telling me :D

Mklina: Its Izayoi whatever she cooks you know it is going to be great!

Icegirljenni: Nope and things will become clearer on the next chapter…its all about Kanna and Naraku…

Shareece: I know the situation sucks but it will get better. So don't worry!

xxMonkeey2xx: lol want me to call the hooded figure off? Cuz…I totally can do that!

F3ARTH3RIPP3R: Yay well I hope this one made you laugh XD

Piana: GASP not a virus…I hate those things I am sorry. I haven't been able to log in through my cell phone either it is making me sad. He will snap but maybe in a good way towards Rin *wink wink* hahahaha

Zuma12121: ….that was the word…sorry….anywho next chappy will become clearer.

Zinganime: Glad you like it :D

Wa ai Nashi: I know it isn't her fault but maybe he thinks she is acting…

Thisisvicious: I hope you went back lol glad you like the turn of events

Nekosama: Next chappie you will find out more XD

Princess Angela: Sorry for the wait and sorry for the shortness

Jaylonni Love: You shall find that out very soon tee hee.

Trunks Lover: Awez what do you have against Jaken? Lol Although I could make him die from Sessy's frustration mwahahahaha.

Chibi-Dears XD: lol Well I think I would get a nose bleed and pass out if he would try to kiss me and all I remember was that he was my teacher.

Miaboo011: maybe lol it may be a good maybe their relationship will become closer *nose bleed at thoughts*

God's Echo: She will

MakeMeProud: that is what I am thinking too tee hee we are on the same track!

Rhi: wow lol I am sorry for the wait after you took that long to read it start to end.

NeonMillie: I hope that you were rolling on the floor with some of the things that happened in this chapter.

Pekopekochan: *dances around* I gotz a hug! I gotz a hug!

FrozenPride: …that was the word…sorry…any who…*pushes Kana from behind me* ATTACK SESSY!

Uadjyt: Thank you I know that it is frustrating but in a good way.

Mageuchiha6990: lol glad you like it :D Sorry for the wait

AnimeFreakXlover44: She will get her memory back and they will have an even better citrus momens lol

Moonlightshadow1: or is it good? 0.o

: Glad you like it. IT only gets better XD

Edward's a sexy beast: Sorry for the long wait deary and I will have that list for you soon.

PrettyGirl8: I know that you will enjoy this chapter :D

Moonlight Mermaid: Awez don't be worried. She will remember in time and Naraku will get what's coming to him *evil grin*

Kittypie: Sorry for the long wait.

Babygirlz: but a good twist.

Blue Bunny22: I will never stop but only takes breaks

C00lkatt: Next chappie will be the chappie that clears it all it's a Naraku/kanna chappie

Nlech16: lol I know that it sucks but you know you love it tee hee and that boy had it coming you know he did.

-Briefs: sorry for the wait and thank you for reading it that many times!

Sailor Katy: Thanks I am glad that I have you at the edge of our seat.

I hope that everyone is well and be safe.

Peace and Love,

June


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters. I do not make a profit from this story…wish I did however I do not. I am however working on a very complex plan to kidnap Sesshomaru and make his fluffy butt mine! Who wants in on this plan ;D

This chapter is Dedicated to Shareece who was my 820th reviewer and also Emmeline's Embers who was my 830th reviewer. Thank you guys so much for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Rated 'M' for a reason…just saying…language, sex and violence comes with that rating. Which is in this chapter…that is the mystery mwahaha. On to the story now my lovelies.

* * *

"Did you complete your task?"

Kanna turned around and faced Naraku. "Yes brother I did. She was still unconscious when I left her."

Naraku smirked as he walked closer to Kanna who was still in Sesshomaru's form. He placed a gloved hand on her neck and found the leather strap on it. With a swift yank he broke it and pulled the charm away from her. As soon as the charm was away from Kanna's neck green smoke swirled around her, when the smoke cleared Kanna was back to her original form.

"When that little human wakes up she will not remember who Sesshomaru really is to her." Naraku let out a dark chuckle. He is pleased with himself that he was able to pull this off.

"Brother, he will know it is you who did this to her."

Naraku walked to the door then turned to Kanna. "It will take a while before anyone is able to trace that spell back to you."

Kanna glares at the door as Naraku closes it. That fool will get them both killed. She knows there are way to trace spells like that fast and is punishable by law if caught…that is if Sesshomaru doesn't catch them and kill them first that is. If they figure out how the spell can be broken they may be dead anyway. That thought sent a sudden chill down Kanna's spine.

She walked out the door and chased down Naraku. His words kept echoing in her mind. He never owned up to this…plan. He just said it was her who did this to Rin…they would trace the spell back to her. His scent wasn't on the charm he was wearing a glove when he gave it to her and when he took it off. Why hadn't she noticed it before? Would he protect her like he said he would or would he throw her to Sesshomaru?

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she walked ahead of him. He knew that Totosai would figure out what was wrong with Rin. He let out a slight sigh.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin stopped walking and looked back at him.

"What is it Rin?"

"I…just…" The words escaped her as his eyes met hers. There were many questions that she wanted to ask him. How far had their relationship gone? Who all knew?...Did he love her?

"Ask what you wish Rin."

"Who knows about us?"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her. This wasn't the first question he was imagining she would ask.

"I mean I know that my parents and your family knows but other than them who knows?"

That question hit a nerve in Sesshomaru's mind. He would have to bring this…suspicion up with his Father and the old man when they arrive.

"Inuyasha, Kagome and Koga are aware of us outside of them there is no one who knows."

Rin slightly shivered as the wind blew through her hair.

"D-do you think we can go back inside? It is getting pretty late."

Sesshomaru swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of leaving her for the night.

He walked next to her and put his hand on her back while they walked together to the house.

"Awe what's wrong Marshmallow-fluff? Rin cut your walking short?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as they entered the house. "Watch yourself mutt." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha smirked as he walked away leaving Rin and Sesshomaru alone in the hallway.

As the two stood in silence Rin started teetering on her feet. "Well…I am going to go to sleep."

"Do you wish for me to walk you to your room?"

Rin blushed as she shook her head. "T-that's alright. Really you don't have to do that."

"Very well Rin. Sleep well I shall see you tomorrow."

Rin nodded as she started walking up the stairs. "Wait!" She walked downstairs back to where she was standing before. "Do you live here too Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked "No Rin. I live by myself."

Rin doesn't know why but she felt slightly saddened by him saying he lived by himself.

Rin blinked a few times and started walking back up the stairs this time she made it to her room. Her head was spinning as she closed the door. As thoughts swirled around her head she started to pace.

Before she knew it Izayoi was knocking on her door telling her it was time for school.

Rin stopped walking. As soon as she stopped she felt her legs started twitching from walking all night. She groaned as she placed her face in the palms of her hands then looked at her door.

"Dearest heart are you awake?" Izayoi walked into Rin's room and was stunned by what she saw. Rin's eyes were red and puffy. She was wearing the same clothes as she had on last night.

"Rin what happened?"

"I didn't realize I had been walking all night Izayoi. I…it felt like it had only been a few moments honestly." She looked up at Izayoi.

"Do you think you can make it through school today?"

Rin shot up and walked over to her closet. "I will be fine Izayoi. After all I am sure that Sesshomaru would be worried if I didn't show up today."

Izayoi nodded knowing her stepson would flip his lid if Rin wasn't with him at school.

* * *

"Oh my goodness Rin you look like hell!"

"Thanks a lot Kagome…"

Rin mumbled as she placed her head on her desk trying to avoid Sesshomaru's gaze. How did she handle things before?

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's ears twitched before he growled softly. She was almost unable to hear it.

"Sesshomaru wants to know what is wrong Rin."

Kagome's mind clicked into action as she realized he was having a conversation with Sesshomaru at the front of the room.

"I just didn't sleep last night. Tell him that I am alright."

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl a few times before Sesshomaru stood up and started his lesson for the day.

"Rin…wakey wakey Rin…"

Kagome shook Rin softly trying to wake her up.

Sitting from his desk Sesshomaru waited for the other students to leave. When Inuyasha informed him that she didn't sleep at all he decided he wouldn't punish her for falling asleep in class. He couldn't have his mate becoming ill even if she didn't remember their relationship. Once all of the students were gone Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were.

"Allow me Kagome."

Inuyasha watched as his older brother knelt down beside Rin and started stroking her cheek. "Rrrin it is time to wake up."

She moved into his touch and moaned softly.

Sesshomaru felt the corners of his lips twitch at her response. "I know mate…but it is time for you to go to your next class."

He watched as Rin opened her eyes slightly while stretching her arms across her desk.

"Why don't you two go to your next class."

Inuyasha pulled on Kagome's arm as she tried to protest wanting to stay with Rin.

When they were gone Sesshomaru took the moment to bury his nose in her hair. She wasn't fully awake granting a few moment that he could do this. He watched as her eyes opened slowly.

"GAHHHH!" Rin tumbled backwards before she was caught by Sesshomaru.

"Steady yourself Rin."

"W-WHA-….WHY WERE YOU THAT CLOSE?"

Sesshomaru glanced as Rin pushed her finger in his face.

"You fell asleep Rin, be thankful I did not give you a detention."

Rin looked around "Oh…well thank you for that. How long has class been over?"

"It would be best if you started going to your next class Rin. I shall see you after school."

Rin nodded and grabbed her book bag. "Alright. I will see you later Sesshomaru."

He watched her walk out the door and went down the hall. He heard someone calling her name. Sesshomaru walked over to the door and watched as the boy who sits on the first row in his class speaks to his mate. He felt his fangs growing in anger at what he heard next.

"So…Rin I was wondering…I mean if you aren't busy that is…if you would be willing to go on a date with me…"

Rin blinked a few times. "I…"

* * *

A/N: Hello! Long time no update…sorry about that. Finals came and now I have a little bit before the next semester starts. Just a warning next semester is going to be a REAL difficult one so I may not be able to update often but I will when I can. So that being said I am going to try and update as often as I can while I have the break. I hope that all of you like this lil twist happening with Kanna and Naraku and also who tha heck is asking Rin out? What will she say? And what will our angry puppy do about this little boy trying to take his mate away? I hope that all of you are well. And as always Reviews=Love. Tell me what you guys think!

Reviewer response for Chapter 26:

FallenOkami: Was it fluffy-butt?

TsukimoriKuchiki13: Sorry for the wait. I know that you can see she still has her old feelings for him.

Icegirljenni: That was good advice though and once I let myself breath a bit things became easier and no I don't mind at all for that advice. I needed to be reminded of that so thank you.

NightSilverMoon: Oh he will figure out a way to get Rin's memory back. Plus Sessy has a few ideas about who did this…

Libbyloo: Sorry for the wait hun.

Kithime: Yes both and Myoga and Jaken will have special roles *evil grin*

NekoSama: Head feels better thank you! Hopefully this chappie wasn't a letdown for ya.

Grace days three: I hope that your family issues have gotten better. If not I'll sick Jaken to chase people away for ya ;)

F3ARTHRIPP3R: Yes she will remember his soon…but will this boy steal her away? *GASP*

Babygirlz Thank you! I am happy that you like this story so much! :D

Melancholy234: How's the weather now? Lol I hope this chapter puts a smile on your face.

RozTheGreat: Things have turned around and I have a while before the next semester so I can write a bit during my free time. How are things for you?

Anon: She is sassy and just wait till I put some guest appearances by two characters then the jokes will be flying. Sure drop me a PM or a review and give me an opinion on how many and the sex of the child/children. I know that you guys will see Kagome give birth before the end of the story.

Zinganime: I am sorry you were having a bad day. I hope that it got better.

AlmaLucia: Sorry you were holding your fingers crossed for so long :/

FallenAngelGirl96: Everything is better now thank you. He is just over protective lol so he can be a **! All he wants lol

Caraline Fisher: HI lil Momma! How are you doing? Trust me Inuyasha will be glairing daggers in the next chappie because of that old man lol.

Miaboo011: You're welcome honey!

Shareece: YAY! Thank you!

Kitty Pie: Woot got another one hooked XD I like commenting to my reviewers :D

Trunks Lover: Oh you will see him in the next chappie. DANG! 7 Years? Which fic is that? Everything is better now thank you.

DaySky: Sorry for the wait.

God's Echo: Eventually they will find a way so don't worry :D

Angrlalovesdrpepper: Thank you. I am glad you like the story. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.

Sess-Rinlover123: Yea that old man loves teeth…and here is a quote from Inuyasha for the next chappie…"Old bastard has no teeth of his own so he tries to steal everyone else's." Yes she will get it back with a little help from everyone.

DGMSilverAirHead03: She still and always will love him.

Kana117: May be a slow ASAP hee hee.

HellionKyo: Sorry for the wait.

Emmeline's Embers: lol need a sponge for the drool? Sorry about the long wait. Migraine is gone…family issues are better. Thank you :D

FrozenPride: HA yea well she will come with her own nickname after a nosebleed moment tee hee.

Moongirl12121: Not really poisoned…just a spell with only one way to cure her dun dun dunnnn!

SailorKaty: I listen to music for different moods or watch movies to put me in that dramatic mind frame. Good luck with your story. I'll read it if you will tell me the name :D

Uadjyt: mid terms and finals EEEK! *runs and hides*

Nlech16: What did you think of Marshmallow-fluff? Lol

LadyNadine: Never want to driver her away! Maybe a bit insane over Sessy but…never away.

AriannaJade: sorry for the long wait. I am glad that you like it enough to re-read it XD

I'Like'Cheetos: Yo Chickadee! I am back till school starts. Wait till you throw Totosai in the mix HA

Evil-inu-babe-44: Yes lol well did you watch the vow? It has that element…minus the comedy…

RaixImagination: Wow thank you for all of the reviews! I am glad that you like the story so far…but remember this is a fanfic. Our own real world rules don't apply to this world I am writing in unless I say so. So yes in the real world Rin would still be living with her parents…in my world though the Taisho family is now who she is with…plus like you said they are awesome who wouldn't want to live with them tee hee. House would burn down if he was in your room with all the candles huh? Lol just close your eyes and think REALLY hard about him tossing Inuyasha out the window.

Kasumi Tiger: Sorry for the long long LONG wait lovey.

Vagary: breath BREATH BREEEAAATHHH! O.o

Vagaryaeon: Hey! Not OLD….sexy yes…old nope tee hee.

I hope that all of you enjoyed. Have a great weekend everyone be safe.

Peace and Love,

June


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I do not make any sort of profit from this story either.

**Inu speak**

_Person's thoughts_

Warning: This is an 'M' rating for a reason…

* * *

"So the young pups need our help?"

Totosai heard a chuckle coming from the imp sitting next to him. "Better watch it Jaken I might just tell Sesshomaru you just called him a young pup."

Totosai watch as Jaken's color faded from his face. He knew that Jaken had been employed by Sesshomaru before the revolution.

"N-now Totosai there is no need for that."

Totosai pulled up into the drive way of the Taisho Mansion and let out a heavy breath.

"Ah Totosai glad to see you two finally made it." Tomatsu's voice rang though the courtyard.

"You two are right on time. The kids are about to come back from school." Tomatsu ushered Totosai and Jaken into the library. The three of them walked silently down the hall making Jaken slightly nervous with each step he took, he hated when Lord Taisho was quiet…it reminded him of Sesshomaru too much. But supposedly his old master had changed over the past few decades.

"Alright you two take a seat. We will talk about what you think is wrong with my newest daughter in-law." There was a since of pride behind his voice at the thought that both of his sons found their mates.

"Well we have a few leads. But nothing for sure."

Tomatsu nodded at Totosai. "Alright, let me hear the possible leads on what happened to Rin."

Totosai shifted in his seat slightly making himself more comfortable. He knew this was going to be a long discussion.

"I will start with the most obvious and less probable. Did Rin hit her head anytime before she lost her memory?"

"Baka I am sure that Lord Tomatsu would have already ruled that out."

"Listen here you! I just thought it was a possibility."

Tomatsu cleared his throat making it clear that he wanted to get on with the matter at hand.

"No Totosai she did not hit her head."

Totosai hummed as he ran his hand over his beard a few times. "Well you told me that she was normal the night before then she came home from school and Sesshomaru tried to kiss her. That is when her memory seemed to fail her. Does she remember her current situation?"

"No she did not. Although she knew that she was living with us she did not know the real reason. She thought her parents kicked her out and Inuyasha had let her stayed here. When Sesshomaru attempted to kiss her she panicked saying she only knew him as her teacher."

Jaken started shaking his head. _Whoever did this to Lord Sesshomaru's mate is going to pay seven times over_.

"We have explained to her the real situation that she is in. She was shocked to say the least."

Totosai nodded. "The next possibility that one of either Sesshomaru or Rin's enemies is taking their revenge."

Tomatsu nodded. "Yes Sesshomaru informed me he believes that it is a member of Kagura's family attempting to extract their revenge for how Kagura died."

Jaken smiled as he remembered how Lord Sesshomaru killed Kagura "The foolish bitch deserved it."

Both Tomatsu and Totosai looked at Jaken.

Tomatsu looked at the door and smiled as his mate entered the room. "Come in Izayoi."

"Inuyasha just called. He said that Sesshomaru is in a foul mood about something that happened."

"So they are on their way home now?"

Izayoi nodded. "They should be home in a few minutes."

Tomatsu stood up "I can hear them coming up on the drive way now. We should go downstairs."

* * *

"Is he going to kill me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt a slight shiver run down his spine. "I honestly think he might kill that boy but not you."

Rin sighed. She didn't even know that Sesshomaru was listening to the conversation she had with Kyo.

The last thing she remembered was seeing Sesshomaru's red eyes as he walked past her and Kyo in the hallway. He hasn't spoken to her since.

Her heart started pounding in her throat as she watched Sesshomaru walk towards the front door of the house. Not once did he look at her. She got out of the car and started walking to the front door where Sesshomaru was standing holding the door open waiting for her and Inuyasha to walk through.

As she passed through the door she gave a guilty look to Sesshomaru when she saw his eyes were still red.

"Oh dearest heart you three have finally arrived!" Izayoi pulled Rin in for a hug.

"I'm gonna get some Ramen." Inuyasha walked off and over in the direction of the kitchen not wanting to feel the possible wrath of his brother.

Sesshomaru felt his grip on the doorknob tighten as Rin walked by him. When Inuyasha walked away to the kitchen he decided to close the wooden door. He watched as everyone jumped and look at him. His eyebrows drew together; he did not understand why everyone was looking at him.

"Honestly Sesshomaru we understand that you didn't have the best of days but that is not need to kill my door." Izayoi said as she walked over to him.

He looked behind him at where the door used to be. All that was left was the panel and a few pieces of wood attached to the hinges. He looked down at his hand and noticed a cracked doorknob. "I apologize Izayoi I shall pay for the damages." He looked at Rin and saw the worry in her eyes. He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone. As he spoke on the phone he watched as Rin and Izayoi walked away in the direction of the stairs. As he ended his call his Father approached him.

"What was that about Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself. "One of Rin's classmates asked Rin out on a date."

Tomatsu almost groaned out lout however he was able to control it. "What was her answer?"

"I do not know. I walked away before I killed that boy." Sesshomaru started growling. His claws ached to be in that boy's neck for even going near his mate.

"Before you destroy another one of my doors why don't we find out if she denied this boy. When will the repair man be here?"

Sesshomaru looked at his Father "How did you know that I was calling a repair man?"

Tomatsu smirked. " I know that you dislike procrastination."

"The repair man will be here within the hour."

The four youkai walked upstairs to discuss what could have happened to Rin. Having both her and Sesshomaru here they could figure out what was happening to Rin. As they walk into the room they see Izayoi holding a crying Rin.

All of Sesshomaru's anger vanished when he saw the tears in her eyes. In a blink of an eye he was next to her, resisting the urge to hold her. "What is it Rin?"

Rin started to take deep breaths as she opened and closed her mouth. She looked up Sesshomaru as he knelt down to be eye level to her. She did the one thing that felt right to her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt Rin fling herself into his arms. His body relaxed as it molded itself to hers. He buried his nose in her hair.

"I told him no…I told Kyo no."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as placed a chaste kiss at the base of her neck.

"I am sorry that we have to bust the two of you up however we must discuss the matter at hand."

Sesshomaru nodded at his Father's words as he inhaled Rin's scent one more time. As he got up he pulled Rin with him. He placed one hand on her cheek and rubbed his nose against hers then stepped away from her.

A knock downstairs took the attention away from Rin and Sesshomaru.

"It hasn't been an hour. Is anyone expecting someone?" Tomatsu asked as he walked out of the room. Sesshomaru ran out of the room telling everyone else to stay put.

When Sesshomaru got downstairs he started growling.

"What are you doing here Kanna?"

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnn! Well we know that Rin said no but what is Kanna doing there? I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review please. And here is something new if you login and review I will give you a few lines for the next chapter.

And now on to the Review Responses for ch. 28!

Shareece: I know her situation sucks but it will get better VERY soon.

ImaBeTeeTee: Sorry I know short chapters suck but it is hard to find time to write so as soon as I feel I can get to a stopping point I take It so I can get the chapter out. I should be out for a break though in a month…online summer school sucks.

Sess-Rinlover123: Yes he does and as far a Kanna and Naraku go…she will might just throw him under the bus. I promise I will try to update more often.

I'Like'Cheetos: Hello chickadee! Yes write while you can. I know that you will do great on your next semester. I mean look at what you accomplished this semester!

y-icey: Thank you and I am glad that you enjoyed the twist. However, Rin has a few tricks up her sleeve :D

alguo: I am glad that you thought it was worth the wait.

Nlech16: I love coming up with nicknames it is so much fun!

Kana117: lol I know I am mean. But this update came sooner than the last one and know you know that Rin said no :D

DelSan 13: I don't know what is going to happen yet haha just joking I am currently working on the next chapter.

Jellisa hall: haha no nothing but tendernish as a reward for Rin not punishment. I hope that your nap was ok ;) I am working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be longer than the previous few.

Icegirljenni: Don't worry you will hear and explanation from Kana herself and you called it on her using that as a way to protect herself. Good job!

F3ARTH3RIPP3R: lol she would never say no to that dork haha

AlmaLucia: gasp *runs to get super glue for fingers*

Emmeline's Embers: Well she is starting to accept her feelings as seen in this chapter now what will Kana do?

RaixImagination: haha he almost did die but I decided nah Sesshomaru would be in deep doo doo if he killed one of his students.

IrisxMagic: *hugs back* Hey! GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES! Ah-Un *points finger at Iris* Retrieve cookies!

Luna: Glad to hear that you love this story that makes me smile that I have another person liking this fic. She is realizing the bond they had before and she will accept her feelings as time goes on.

Jaylonni Love: haha and Kana ends up going to him hahaha

Rose Haven: I hope that the other chapters were just a great in your opinion.

Isa-chan131297: YAY! That makes me happy!

Libbyloo: I am glad to hear that and I hope that I don't disappoint you or my other readers.

SesshomarusPegasus: Sorry for the long wait.

Moongirl12121: Marshmallow fluff not butt, although I might now say that haha I know if I go all night without sleep I am either one of two people…dumb June or giggle June…either way I am pretty much broken for the day haha

Lovely But Lonely Rose of Life: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Rose Haven: He is more open with his emotions because of this and showed some physical affection to her. And she knows deep down that she does have feelings for Sesshomaru.

Dark Hime: Yupers sorry for the long wait on this one.

HellionKyou: I am sorry about the long wait. School gets in the way *sighs*

Libblyloo: I hope I threw a curve ball at ya with this ending :D

DGMSilverAirHead03: tee hee yes growling inu-speak is fun

SailroKaty: Tell me when you have them posted. I cannot wait to read them.

LadyNadine: Yes she will it is just a matter of time :3

Sillyfox777: She will have it back soon and their relationship will be stronger than ever if that was even possible.

Julyinhereye: Yupers had to bring in the crazy old man.

Songinmyheart: Wow thank you for reviewing all of those chapters I am glad that you are enjoying it so far.

Sesshomaru: hahaha well I hope that you enjoy the rest of the chapters.

Thank you all for your reviews. I hope that all of you have a good and safe weekend.

Peace and Love,

June


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any sort of profit from this story either…however I will take your reviews as payment :D

**Inu Speak**

_Person's thoughts_

Warning: This is an 'M' rating for a reason…just saying…if you don't like it fine go to a 'T' rating.

* * *

A/N: I know it has been a loooong time since I last updated. I apologize school really kicked my but this semester, I passed all 4 flipping science classes with flying colors. It is for that reason tha I neglected all of my loyal readers. I hope all of you are still with me. I will try to post more this next year and in a few chapters bring this story to an end. *starts tearing up* Anywho I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. Please forgive me if it is a bit slow it has been over six months since I last wrote anything other than lab reports. Due to the fact that it has been a while I am going to re-attach a few of the final paragraphs onto the beginning of this chapter to jog those memories who do not want to read an entire chapter. So…hopefully it helps.

On to the story YAY!

* * *

The four youkai walked upstairs to discuss what could have happened to Rin. Having both her and Sesshomaru here they could figure out what was happening to Rin. As they walk into the room they see Izayoi holding a crying Rin.

All of Sesshomaru's anger vanished when he saw the tears in her eyes. In a blink of an eye he was next to her, resisting the urge to hold her. "What is it Rin?"

Rin started to take deep breaths as she opened and closed her mouth. She looked up Sesshomaru as he knelt down to be eye level to her. She did the one thing that felt right to her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt Rin fling herself into his arms. His body relaxed as it molded itself to hers. He buried his nose in her hair.

"I told him no…I told Kyo no."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as placed a chaste kiss at the base of her neck.

"I am sorry that we have to bust the two of you up however we must discuss the matter at hand."

Sesshomaru nodded at his Father's words as he inhaled Rin's scent one more time. As he got up he pulled Rin with him. He placed one hand on her cheek and rubbed his nose against hers then stepped away from her.

A knock downstairs took the attention away from Rin and Sesshomaru.

"It hasn't been an hour. Is anyone expecting someone?" Tomatsu asked as he walked out of the room. Sesshomaru ran out of the room telling everyone else to stay put.

When Sesshomaru got downstairs he started growling.

"What are you doing here Kanna?"

The small girl looked up at Sesshomaru secretly fearing his changing eyes wondering if this was the same site Kagura saw before she died.

"I am here to help your mate."

Sesshomaru's right hand shot out and wrapped around Kanna's tiny neck. "And what does my mate need _your_ help with?"

He felt Kanna swallow before she spoke, a feeble attempt to calm her fear that was filling his nostrils.

"I know a way to restore her memory. Which; will never return should you feel the uncontrollable urge to kill me and extract your revenge right now." She glanced down at his hand to push her meaning further.

"**Release her son."**

Tomatsu's growl filled the room with ease. Kanna's eyes widened slightly before she looked up at the top of the staircase and saw Tomatsu standing there. She was thankful that he appeared. She looked up at Sesshomaru who was looking at Tomatsu while holding firm to her neck.

Sesshomaru was annoyed that his Father was preventing him from ripping out Kanna's throat.

"Very well."

What felt like an eternity Sesshomaru released Kanna's neck. He watched as she closed her eyes and ran her and against her throat. When she opened her eyes again Tomatsu was standing next to Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here Kanna?"

Sesshomaru looked at his Father. "She informed me that she knows a way to return Rin's memory to her."

Tomatsu nodded. "Show her to the dining room. I will join you shortly. I will inform Izayoi and Rin where we are and I shall retrieve Totosai and Jaken and Inuyasha."

"Leave Inuyasha with Izayoi and Rin for now Father." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes towards Kanna as he spoke. He did not trust that Kanna was here on her own, her being here could be a trap. Tomatsu agreed silently with his son giving Sesshomaru a slight nod as he began to walk up the stairs to the library once again.

* * *

Rin was still hiccupping in her attempt to stop her tears. She did not know the full reason why she felt like her heart was breaking when she saw how angry Sesshomaru was. However, when he held her and kissed the base of her neck she felt strangely whole again. Like there was a part of her missing and being in his arms was the only way to solve that feeling.

She felt foolish, not being able to provide answers even to her own questions regarding Sesshomaru.

"Are you feeling any better dearest heart?"

Rin wiped her eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks as she shook her head. "Yes Izayoi I apologize for that." She felt Izayoi's hand ran over her head gently.

"Dearest heart there is no need to apologize."

"Yea Rin you turned the guy down there ain't a need to cry."

Rin looked over to the window where Inuyasha was standing. She knew he was right. She started nodding when Tomatsu walked in Rin turned her attention to him.

"Totosai and Jaken I need you both to come with me. Inuyasha stay here and do not argue."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as his Father started speaking in Inu.

"**Kanna is here. Keep your eyes open this could be a trap."**

Inuyasha nodded as he pushed down his anger. He thought he smelled her scent a few minutes ago.

Tomatsu gave Izayoi a reassuring smile before walking out and closing the library room door.

* * *

Jaken wished he was still allowed to carry his Staff of Two Heads. However, the revolution brought around a change of weaponry being allowed to be carried in public. When he smelt Kanna's scent he knew that he would gladly face the potential consequences to fry her then and there.

"What is she doing here?"

Jaken looked up at Totosai as he was pulled from his thoughts of all the different ways he could kill Kanna without using his Staff of Two Heads.

"She knows a way to return my mate's memory."

"Oh really little girl then tell us how are we supposed to achieve that?"

Kanna looked over at Totosai as he spoke before turning her eyes back to Sesshomaru.

"You must kill Naraku."

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovelies. I know that this chapter is short and due to the fact that it has been a while and that I can update faster if I make the chapters a wee bit shorted I decided to do that before my next semester starts. I hope that all of my loyal readers are still out there. I also had a few reviewers drop me a note in my inbox saying that it was annoying that I responded to my reviewers plus one person in their review saying the same thing. Let me just say that I enjoy answering my reviewers however, if you guys think it is annoying fine by me I will accept your wonderful reviews without answering them. If you have a specific question that I can answer then I will answer it. I hope that I can get out another chapter by the end of this week.

Peace and Love,

June


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. However this is my story which I do not make any profit from it although the reviews that I receive are more than enough payment.

**Inu speak**

_Person's thoughts_

Note: This story is rated 'M' for a reason. I hope that all of you knows all that, that includes. Don't like it? Ok then don't read. There problem solved. Now time for the story.

Also this is kinda a short chapter...sorry.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not believe his ears. Kanna informed them the only way to retrieve Rin's memories was to kill Naraku. Two questions broke through in his mind once the shock wore off.

One: How does she know this information?

Two: Could she be trusted?

He closed his eyes while frowning at the slight headache starting to form. Just as he was about to speak Tomatsu cleared his throat and spoke to Kanna. "How is it that you know this to be true or not Kanna?"

Kanna's cold eyes looked over to the head of the table at Tomatsu. She could feel the blood in her veins pumping faster. She took in a deep breath in an effort to calm her nerves before she told the entire truth. The plotting of Naraku even before Kagura died. How Rin lost her memory. As well as her own involvement in Rin's memory loss.

"This goes far deeper than you can possibly imagine. All of you believe that it only involves Kagura's death. But do you honestly think that is where it begins? Why do you think Kagura first appeared in your life Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha heard someone coming up to the house and recognized the scent.

"Dad there is someone at the door. I'll be right back."

He got up from his seat and walked over to the front door.

* * *

"Inuyasha what is going on?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome by the wrist as he lead her to the library where his Mother and Rin were. Inuyasha was trying to be as gentle as he could while, also trying not to go too fast for his pregnant mate as they traveled up the stairs. She was already starting to show. He opened the library door for her and let go of her wrist.

"Kagome stay in here my Mother will explain as much as she can."

"Come in and sit down Kagome." Izayoi got up from her spot on the couch next to Rin and walked over to Kagome giving her a hug.

"Alright well…I have tah go back down there." Inuyasha turned around and walked down the stairs again.

"Rin what is going on?"

Kagome sat by Rin on the couch and Izayoi sat on the other side of her.

Rin let out a deep breath and then looked at Kagome then started to speak very fast.

" .And…"

"RIN SLOW DOWN!" Kagome took Rin's hands into her own and waited for Rin to start again."

Rin shook her head and started again. "That boy from our class asked me out. I said not but then Sesshomaru found out and I thought that he was going to kill me. But, he didn't instead he held me. I had never felt so…I don't know how to describe it."

Izayoi smiled at the two girls and nodded in agreement. She knew what Rin was trying to say and knew Kagome understood it as well. There is a certain connection they had with their mates and although Rin was no officially mated to Sesshomaru. Izayoi knew that Rin was feeling only the beginning.

"Then these two other youkai came in. Inuyasha didn't seem too happy about them being here."

Kagome started laughing. "Izayoi is it Totosai that was one of the youkai?"

"Yes it is. Along with Jaken."

"Well you see the reason why Inuyasha wants to kill Totosai is because he pulled one of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's teeth when they were younger."

For the first time in a few hours Rin laughed.

* * *

A/N: I know it is short but I am back in school. And although it was a cliffy with what is going on with Kanna I wanted to leave off with a good note…that being one where Rin was laughing. Thank you all of your review! I cannot believe I made it to the 1,000 review mark. It means so much to be able to reach that mark. I hope that all of you have a great weekend and have a safe day off on Monday if you have it off. Have a safe and happy weekend. I hope that I will be able to post again soon.

Peace and Love,

June


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: No I am not dead. I had a lot of family drama pop up…most of it better now. Just as I was starting to write again finals hit…-_-' *sigh* and now they are finished. Made all A's that is a first most of the time it is all B's. Any who…I am back I have a few months to finish up this and my other story. Bear with me the next couple of chapters while I get my writing groove back. This chapter and the next may be a little shorter than all of you are used to.

On to the story!

**Inu Speak**

_Person's thoughts_

*WARNING* This is a rated 'M' story for a reason. Don't like it, not your cup of tea…fine please read something else. No one is forcing you to read my story and then leave a flaming PM on the fact that I need to delete this story. Thanks.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the scene in front of him. He had walked upstairs to retrieve Rin once Kanna had left only to catch the end of the most wonderful thing he had seen all day. His Rin was laughing.

"Damn that woman. She told Rin that Totosai pulled one of my teeth. That is why Rin is laughing."

Sesshomaru smirked at the memory before his Father's throat clearing pulled him back to reality.

"I apologize Father, you were saying?"

Tomatsu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kanna will send us Naraku's schedule. The four of us will review it tomorrow. Totosai and Jaken will return tomorrow. Sesshomaru you will take tomorrow off. I will call Koga and make sure he is aware that Inuyasha and Rin will not be in school tomorrow either. Kagome…"

Kagome looked up from Rin and looked at Tomatsu. "Yes?"

"I need you to go to school as if nothing were wrong. And then please take notes for my son and Rin."

Kagome nodded and then looked at her watch. "I will. Actually I have to go home. Inuyasha will you drive me home?"

Inuyasha grinned as a few scenes played out in his head. Oh he would drive her home…and get her back for telling Rin that story.

"Sure."

Kagome said her goodbye to Rin she whispered in her ear.

Rin blushed at her comment as her eyes immediately dropped to the floor.

* * *

"Sesshomaru I will feel better if you were to stay here with us."

Sesshomaru looked at Izayoi. Her Motherly voice was firm with her invitation that sounded more like an order. He nodded in agreement. This could be a chance to be with Rin, who knows how long it may take for them to kill Naraku. He would allow Rin to get to know him again, answer question and support her during this time.

Tomatsu looked at his son, surprised that he agreed. However, due to current circumstance he understood.

He walked closer to Sesshomaru as he started to growl **"Behave yourself, son."**

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at his Father as he watched him and Izayoi walk away.

When he turned around to face Rin again, she was finally looking up at him.

"Is it alright with you if I stay here Rin?"

Rin's eyebrows came together in confusion. _Why was he asking her if she was alright with him staying here?_

"If you would rather I leave that is fine."

Rin felt a pain in her chest as her stomach knotted up. She honestly did not want him to leave.

"N-no…I think you should stay too."

She looked down at her feet. It took her a few moments to realize that his feet were moving closer to hers. Before she was able to look up she felt Sesshomaru pull her to his chest. Her heart was leaping into her throat as she heard a soft growl started to vibrate his chest.

Sesshomaru felt Rin relax in his arms as she slowly wrapped her arms around his body. Her hands rested on the crook of his back.

The two stayed in a comfortable embrace for an uncounted number of minutes. It wasn't until they heard Inuyasha slamming the door to the library the two broke apart.

Inuyasha chuckled as he watched Rin move away from his brother at a speed he hadn't seen her use before. He saw Rin blush bright red as she left the room.

"Hey Sessh sorry abou-"

Inuyasha was slammed into the wall before he could finish his sentence. Sesshomaru's grip held his throat tightly preventing more words from escaping.

"One of these days _brother_ I will kill you."

Inuyasha grinned while he rubbed his throat, watching his older brother leave.

* * *

A/N: I know it is short. I hope that you are all still with me. Next few chapters will be up soon. They will be a little longer than this but still kinda short. Thank you all for your reviews, PMs and all around support. I cannot tell you how much it means to me.

I hope that all of you have a great and safe weekend.

Peace and Love,

June


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any sort of profit from this story.

A/N: Please know that you are willingly clicking on an 'M' rated story. Also please realize what that mature rating means…oh yea that's right: Cursing, Fighting and Biting…both good and bad *wink* haha

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu speak**

* * *

Recap from last time:

"If you would rather I leave that is fine."

Rin felt a pain in her chest as her stomach knotted up. She honestly did not want him to leave.

"N-no…I think you should stay too."

She looked down at her feet. It took her a few moments to realize that his feet were moving closer to hers. Before she was able to look up she felt Sesshomaru pull her to his chest. Her heart was leaping into her throat as she heard a soft growl started to vibrate his chest.

Sesshomaru felt Rin relax in his arms as she slowly wrapped her arms around his body. Her hands rested on the crook of his back.

The two stayed in a comfortable embrace for an uncounted number of minutes. It wasn't until they heard Inuyasha slamming the door to the library the two broke apart.

Inuyasha chuckled as he watched Rin move away from his brother at a speed he hadn't seen her use before. He saw Rin blush bright red as she left the room.

"Hey Sessh sorry abou-"

Inuyasha was slammed into the wall before he could finish his sentence. Sesshomaru's grip held his throat tightly preventing more words from escaping.

"One of these days _brother_ I will kill you."

Inuyasha grinned while he rubbed his throat, watching his older brother leave.

Sesshomaru walked down the hall to the spare room…right next door to Rin's room.

He took a brief moment to make sure he was alone in the hall before resting his head on the guest room door. His mind was racing at the recent events of the night. His Rin was beginning to open up, allowing him to touch her, to be close to her again. Before he knew he was growling lightly.

His youkai was restless. It knew that Rin was close and it had a few ways to help Rin remember her feelings for him fully.

"**No Rin will come back to us when she fully remembers."**

Sesshomaru flexed his claws as a noise startled his thoughts.

"**My son…she will remember in time. Once we kill Naraku, she will remember. There is no need to press her." **

Tomatsu placed his hand on his eldest son's shoulder silently coaxing him to follow.

Sesshomaru gave in, following his Father down stairs.

* * *

Rin sat down on the bed after.

She wanted to feel the warmth of his arms around her again. Everyone around her has been telling her that she is going to have her memory returned in time. _How?_

_A little blue fairy would just appear and poof she would have her memory back?_

_She would remember her entire feelings for Sesshomaru?_

_Just like that…_

Rin got up from her bed and she started to pace. She felt the need to be around him.

She had to talk to Sesshomaru.

As Rin walked to the door she heard a growling conversation then Tomatsu's voice. She was unable to make out his words beyond the door.

She let out a nervous breath before opening the door. Facing Sesshomaru after being interrupted by Inuyasha made her feel slightly awkward. Let alone coming to terms that all she wanted to do was ask him to hold her again.

Rin opened the door to find an empty hallway.

Letting out a human growl she closed the door. After waiting a few seconds with her hand still gripping the door knob she opened the door again. Walking to the bedroom next to hers. Izayoi had told her that she had placed Sesshomaru in the spare room next to hers. She did so with the hopes that Rin would visit him or, Sesshomaru would visit her.

Her memory told her that Izayoi was always loving towards her since Rin moved into their house to escape the demons she dealt with at home. However, something in her gut told her that Izayoi was sneaky but in a good way.

She sat down on the side of the bed before she got up again. If Sesshomaru came into the room and saw her sitting on his bed he may get the wrong idea.

_Would him getting the wrong idea be such a bad thing?_

Rin shook her head. These thoughts were wrong and she knew it.

She walked over to the large arm chair sitting by the window and sat down. Here she may surprise him…maybe not…he could probably hear her heart beating from anywhere in the house.

As Rin settled down further in the chair she felt her eyes drifting shut. The last thing she remembers before falling into a deep sleep was the feeling of a pair of arms lifting her up.

Sesshomaru heard Rin giggle as she snuggled closer to his Mokomoko. Feeling her breath move through its fur sent chills up his spine. He looked at the clock next to the bed. Rin had been asleep for five hours. All five of them spent sleeping in his arms.

When Sesshomaru went back upstairs after talking to his Father he noticed Rin's scent in the room. He was surprised when he walked into the room he was supposed to sleep in and saw Rin sleeping in a chair.

He lifted her up and placed her on his bed.

As he turned to leave to find another room to sleep in he bent down and kissed the top of her forehead. He heard her whisper his name. She was dreaming about him and from the soft smile on her face he could tell it wasn't a bad dream. He laid down on the bed next to Rin allowing his Mokomoko to move around her pulling her closer to him.

He told himself he was only going to stay for a few seconds…

Seconds turned to minutes…

Then the minutes turned into an hour…

Now here he was five hours later, with Rin still sleeping with her head on his chest. Her hand sleepily moves across his chest.

She was waking up…

* * *

The last thing Rin remembered was someone picking her up. She figured it was Sesshomaru picking her up to place her in her own bed. But as she started to become more aware of her surroundings she realized he was in bed with her. At first she had thought she merely cuddled on her pillow. Then she felt the pillow take a breath. She moved her hand up and down slightly…just to make sure.

"I know you are awake Rin. You do not have to keep your eyes shut or pretend to sleep."

Rin felt her face turn red at his voice. She was laying on his chest for who knows how long but he sounded so calm.

Opening her eyes she found her courage and looked up at him. She blinked rapidly when she saw his eyes were closed. After a few moments of watching him she moved closer to his face until she felt his breath hit her nose.

She closed her eyes, allowing that little voice inside her head move her body.

Rin moved her head closer and closer until she felt her lips meet his.

She felt as though her body was one large firework. His lips were soft and warm, not dry but not soaking wet either. She felt the white fur draped over her body move slightly pulling her closer. As she pulled away she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru looking at her a slight red tint in his eyes.

"Rrrrin…"

Rin blushed at the throatiness of his voice. She wanted to kiss him again, this time not coming up for air.

"I…I would say I am sorry for kissing you while your eyes were shut but…I'm not sorry."

Sesshomaru felt the right side of his mouth tug into a slight smirk. Not his usual smirk that he gets when he is going to harm someone. This smirk was different. This was a smirk reserved for Rin…only Rin.

"I am not angry with you for kissing me Rin. I merely wished it hadn't ended."

Rin's blush deepened. She placed her forehead on his and smiled. She waited a few moments before moving down and laying her head back on his chest feeling it vibrate as he spoke.

"I believe that Izayoi will call the school and tell Koga to arrange an excuse for you to miss school for the rest of the week. Possibly longer, until we can take care of this issue with Naraku."

Rin looked up at him again. "What is the next step?"

Sesshomaru moved his claws slowly through her hair. He could tell she was frightened, this simple movement calmed her for some reason.

"Our next step Rin is to wait for Kanna to come later today. Possibly she will be here this morning. Once she tells us where her brother is we shall go after him."

Rin nodded. She knew that the main plan was to get her memory restored, no one told her how this Naraku would be able to do such a thing.

Sesshomaru heard his Father's growl on the other side of the door. **"Sesshomaru I am sorry to pull you both away from each other's comfort but Kanna is almost here."**

"**Yes Father."**

Rin jumped slightly at the sound and feel of Sesshomaru's growl.

"My father was speaking to me from the door rather than knock."

She gave a slight nod. Knowing that their time in bed has ended. But, she wanted to kiss him one last time before leaving the spare room.

Sesshomaru's Mokomoko moved off of Rin as a silent way of saying it is time to get up. Rin moved off of him, instantly regretting it.

Rin moved slowly behind Sesshomaru as he started to open the door she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you for allowing me to sleep with you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru moved his hands over hers and unwrapped her arms from him. Turning to face her as she looked up at him. Both moved to meet each other half way until their lips met in another chaste kiss.

* * *

Rin walked behind Sesshomaru as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her head still reeling from the two kisses that seemed to end too soon.

"Rin did you sleep well?"

Rin sat down at the kitchen table next to Izayoi. "Yes I did sleep very well." The tips of Rin's ears turning red did not escape anyone's attention.

Tomatsu gave Sesshomaru a knowing look as he walked over to the head of the table.

"Izayoi already called the school this morning. She spoke to Koga, informing him that neither one of you shall be in class for a few day. I believe your excuse, Sesshomaru is some sort of family emergency which, isn't a lie. While Rin is severely ill. Also not a lie."

Tomatsu gave a small toothy grin as he turned the conversation from informative to teasing…aimed mainly at his eldest son.

"I trust that you were able to sleep well Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared at his father but gave a slight nod. "Hn…"

There was an awkward silence between the four of them before Rin cleared her throat nervously.

"So…Inuyasha already went to school?"

Izayoi nodded "Yes he is picking up Kagome." Her face lit up more. "And he wanted to make sure that she and their growing pup is feeling well!"

Rin smiled and allowed herself to space out for a moment.

Dreaming of a family with Sesshomaru…

"Rin…"

"Dearest Heart…"

Rin blinked a few times then looked at Izayoi.

"Kanna will be here in an hour. I believe it would be better if you ate then came to the library with me until Tomatsu or Sesshomaru come and tell us it is safe to be in the same room as Kanna."

Rin nodded then looked at Sesshomaru as he spoke.

"I have this week's assignments for you to complete while you are away from school. Do not glare at me Rin I am still your teacher and you will NOT fail any classes due to anything that can be helped."

Rin huffed. "Fine…I will go get my books and then go to the library."

Both Sesshomaru and Rin got up from the table and walked towards the stairs. A knock on the door stopped them.

Tomatsu appeared at the door followed by Izayoi, walking at a fast-human pace.

"Kanna you are earlier than you had said."

Opening the door to let Kanna in Tomatsu watched every step she took.

"I am sorry Tomatsu if you are more worried about my being early I can come back later. Say next week? Would that be better time?"

"Do not test my patients little girl. You will regret it."

Kanna narrowed her eyes towards Tomatsu at his threat. "Well then…I believe we have exchanged pleasantries for long enough. Don't you think?"

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the middle of Rin's back. "I shall join you and my Father in the dining room in a moment. I must give Rin her assignments first."

"No…"

Everyone looked at Rin.

"What do you mean 'no' Rin?" Sesshomaru watched as Rin walked over to Tomatsu and Kanna.

"This is to restore my memory right? Then I want to be a part of it. I want to know what is going on and how everyone seems to be planning on getting my memory back. I refuse to go upstairs and just twiddle my thumbs until someone tells me it is safe to come downstairs."

Tomatsu looked at Sesshomaru who nodded.

"Alright Rin you may come with us. Provided that you sit next to Sesshomaru."

Rin smiled as she nodded enthusiastically "Yes I can do that."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for your kind words it really helped me not throw my computer across the room out of frustration. I cannot believe that I was able to remember where I wanted to go with this chapter. I know that it isn't exactly what I first wrote but I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter anyway. I will update next week unless something comes up. I hope that all of you have a safe and fun and happy weekend.

Reviews makes us writers smile!

Peace and Love,

June


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any sort of profit from this story.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of you who are reading this. Thank you for your support!

**Inu Speak**

_Person's Thoughts_

And now on to the story….

* * *

"So we have to kill him…to get my memory back?"

Rin fell into a silence as she thought about all what that meant.

Someone would lose their life so she could remember hers…

"Why did Naraku take my memory in the first place?"

Kanna lowered her eyes as she spoke. "My sister, Kagura, was involved with Sesshomaru. However, before he began to court you he dumped her." Kanna looked up at Sesshomaru. "And let's just say that she didn't take that lightly."

Rin nodded.

"After Kagura found out that you were the reason that he dumped her…she started to stalk you…planning her revenge."

Kanna started to shake her head as the memories flooded her mind. "Kagura saw her opportunity one day to strike. She took you leaving Sesshomaru a way to find her…hoping that by killing you she would release whatever hold you have on him. Then Sesshomaru would return to her."

Tomatsu cleared his throat. "Long story short Sesshomaru killed her and you were returned home safely to us."

Kanna nodded silently thanking him for interrupting her.

"So Naraku took my memory for your sister's death? Because I was arranged to marry Sesshomaru and she was heartbroken…she took it out on me and wound up getting killed herself?"

There was a unanimous "Yes" said around the table at once.

"However, Naraku and this family have had their issues since the feudal age." Rin wanted to ask Sesshomaru what he meant by that. Before she had the chance Tomatsu spoke up.

Tomatsu chuckled slightly, "Why don't we move on from that can of worms…"

Rin's eyes widened at the realization that this feud has been going on for a long, long time.

"Where are Totosai and Jaken?" Kanna's calm voice broke the spell Rin's thoughts had on her mind.

"Those two are on their way."

Kanna closed her eyes in annoyance. _We are going to have to hold up the discussions until those two bumbling idiots get here._

"I will go make us some tea. Rin…will you like to join me?"

Rin nodded as she followed Izayoi into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Dearest heart are you sure that you want to be in there while they speak of how to kill the man who cursed you?"

Rin felt a lump appear in her throat. She had been determined not to be excluded from these talks but…now that she has been faced with a moment alone to really and truly think about all that entailed it.

She looked at the ground and thought for a moment. _I need to be involved…no matter what comes up. _

Rin looked at Izayoi, her chin held slightly higher as it does when she has made up her mind. "I am not going to sit by and twiddle my thumbs. I said I was going to be a part of the discussion and that is what I am going to do." Rin smiled at the firmness of her own voice and gave a slight nod.

Izayoi gave her a smile that lit up her eyes, "I just wanted to make sure that you still had your mind on it."

Izayoi picked up the tea tray and walked back into the dining room.

"Ah Lady Izayoi thank you for the refreshments."

Rin peaked around Izayoi and noticed that Totosai and Jaken were seated at the table already. She looked over at Sesshomaru as she took her seat and noticed he was glaring at Jaken and Totosai.

She knew that he and Totosai had a bad past relationship but nothing should be the cause of the glare he is currently giving those two. _If looks could kill that one would do it a few times…_

"Son take some tea…"

Tomatsu knew why his son was glaring at Totosai and Jaken from the moment those two walked in the room. He only wondered…was Kanna aware?

"My brother has a weak spot. He will no doubt try something foolish in order to gain access and trust to Rin. Perhaps by making himself look like one of her friends or even one of you."

"Considering the fact that you were able to take my own form still astonishes me Kanna." Although Sesshomaru spoke to Kanna his glare was still glued on Totosai and Jaken.

Kanna looked down at her tea cup. "He has certain potions that enable him to take on another's form provided he has DNA from the person he desires to look like."

"And what DNA had he gotten from me?"

"A few strands of your hair. Although, it only takes a single strand for the potion to work. Kagura had gathered a few strands while you two were involved. Taken after a night you two spent together. She had taken it off of your hairbrush. Once she had gathered the strands she had taken them to Naraku knowing that he had a few spell that may help her. By using one of his spells her intentions were pointed more towards controlling you rather than looking like you."

Sesshomaru let out a small growl at the thought of anyone trying to control him.

"However, Naraku convinced Kagura that by controlling you, you would never be truly hers. After a while of thinking about it she decided she wanted your full and entire heart. Not just you prancing around like a puppy due to a spell she had you under. Naraku after telling her this then told her that she should give over the strands of hair. He was keeping in incase you had done something to anger him. Although, I do not think that his intentions were to give you a few headaches not go to this extreme."

Tomatsu nodded in agreement. Naraku has always been a handful but never bent on killing anyone. He often told Izayoi that Naraku should have been a fox demon with all of the tricks he plays in order to get ahead of his enemies.

"And tell us Kanna where is your brother now?" Totosai's voice was a little sweeter than Rin had thought. She had supposed by the stories that everyone had been telling her that his voice would be either extremely deep or at least raspy.

"He has not been seen from or heard of for a while. Not since the day after I activated the memory loss potion in Rin."

Jaken gave out a small groan of disapproval. "And he did not tell you where he would be going? He has no friend that you know of where he would stay with or seek shelter with?"

"No you imp how many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Kanna's voice deepened in anger with every word she said.

A bead of sweat dripped down Jaken's brow.

"If you will excuse me for a moment." Sesshomaru got up from the table calmly as he walked back upstairs.

"I swear Tomatsu that elder son of yours still has not acquired any manners. Inuyasha I have given up on but I had hope for him."

Tomatsu narrowed his eyes at Totosai. Before he had the chance to speak up and defend his two sons when Sesshomaru came back into the room.

Everyone in the room but Tomatsu gasped as Sesshomaru came up behind Totosai and dug his claws into his neck.

"And who will teach me these oh so needed manners? You Totosai?"

Purple smoke began to pour out from the wounds inflicted by Sesshomaru's claws as he held Totosai at the throat.

"Or should I say Naraku?"

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but it is over 1200 words. But I am holding onto my personal promise of updating every Friday or Saturday. It is just that…I ran out of time this week. I am hoping that everyone enjoyed that twist. How many of you saw it coming? Hehe I hope that I surprised at least some of you. Thank you for all of your reviews. It makes me smile when I see that I have a new review. And for those of you who have sent me a PM thank you for that as well. I will try and get back to you before the weekend. I am about to go and spend some much needed time just relaxing with a book and some hot tea :D

I hope that all of you have a great weekend. Be safe and have fun!

Peace and Love,

June


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own any of the characters within this story….I also do not make any sort of profit from this fanfic…unless I jump on the bandwagon of people selling their stories as E-books…what do you guys think? Would this fanfic be able to make it as a book?

**Inu Speak**

_Person's thoughts_

A/N: This story is rated 'M' for a reason…this chapter will have a lot of the actions and language that make it a 'M' story.

I am about to give you a recap from the last chapter…it will be in bold. The new chapter will be in regular text.

* * *

**Recap from last chapter: **

"**No you imp how many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Kanna's voice deepened in anger with every word she said. **

**A bead of sweat dripped down Jaken's brow. **

"**If you will excuse me for a moment." Sesshomaru got up from the table calmly as he walked back upstairs. **

"**I swear Tomatsu that elder son of yours still has not acquired any manners. Inuyasha I have given up on but I had hope for him." **

**Tomatsu narrowed his eyes at Totosai. Before he had the chance to speak up and defend his two sons when Sesshomaru came back into the room.**

**Everyone in the room but Tomatsu gasped as Sesshomaru came up behind Totosai and dug his claws into his neck. **

"**And who will teach me these oh so needed manners? You Totosai?"**

**Purple smoke began to pour out from the wounds inflicted by Sesshomaru's claws as he held Totosai at the throat. **

"**Or should I say Naraku?"**

"Very clever pup…"

Rin shot up from her seat as she watched the elder demon change into a young man

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Naraku's neck.

"Brother why are you here?"

Naraku's red eyes darted from Rin to Kanna. "Why Kanna I could ask you the same thing…plotting with the people who murdered our sister to kill me also?"

Kanna let out a faint hiss like noise at his question. "And what about you? You were going to let them kill me! Allowing them to think that I and I alone was the one who constructed this whole plot. You were never going to come to my side to defend me! You were going to let me take the fall!"

Kanna pointed her finger at him almost allowing her eyes to fill with tears with every word she spoke.

Naraku gave her a smirk that sent chills up her spine then he looked over at Rin who was standing next to Izayoi.

"Tell me Sesshomaru how is little Rin's memory coming along? Hm…are you positive that killing me will return her memory? Huh Rin what do you think?"

Sesshomaru punctured Naraku's neck with his claws again. "You will _not _address her again…"

Tomatsu stepped in front of Naraku as Sesshomaru pulled him backwards, giving his Father more room between Naraku and the dining table.

"You know what this is Sesshomaru?"

Tomatsu spoke in a calm voice while addressing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded. He knew that this wasn't really Totosai from the moment he stepped in the room. He could smell the stench of Naraku very faintly. Now as he holds Naraku's neck firmly with his claws he smell something more than just Naraku's rotting corpse stench…he smells like wet earth…mud.

Tomatsu placed his claws at the center of Naraku's chest.

"Tell me the real reason why you are here…"

Naraku smirked…"To see my work unfolding…"

Kanna gasped as she met Rin's eyes.

"What have you done with her brother?!"

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin who held a grin similar to appearance to Kagura's grin.

"Tell me Sesshomaru…did you ever imagine that the female you held in your arms last night…the one who you shared a few sweet moments, tender embraces and two chaste kiss was really not Rin?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood red as he dug his claws deeper in Naraku's neck until he had his spinal cord firmly in the palm of his hands.

"You will never find her Sesshomaru…you will be defenseless and have to wonder and worry where she is…" Naraku chuckled "Or even if she is still alive."

Tomatsu dug his claws into Naraku's chest. Felling his way to Naraku's heart.

"I will give you one last chance Naraku. Tell me where Rin is."

Naraku glanced over at the imposter Rin and smiled at it. "Why she is right there Tomatsu…do you not see her?"

"Do not waste your time Father."

Sesshomaru gripped Naraku's spine…realizing now it wasn't a spine at all. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a brief moment as he looked at his Father.

Tomatsu knew what Sesshomaru was about to tell him. He pulled out Naraku's heart, crushing it as he pulled.

Izayoi watched as her husband pulled Naraku's heart out of his chest. It took a few seconds for Naraku's body to fall apart. Pieces of mud and tree branches falling onto the ground. She felt a scream bubble in her throat before she could stop it from coming out she put her hands over her mouth to try and silence herself.

Sesshomaru stared down at the pile of twigs and mud where Naraku once stood. He glanced at Rin…still holding the same smirk.

Sesshomaru growled as he felt his true form coming out. He took one long step before he made it to the Rin imitator.

Before he was able to touch the imitator, it opened its mouth spraying a thick purple cloud in Sesshomaru's eyes.

He jumped backwards trying to rub the burning sensation out of his eyes.

The room began to fill with the purple smoke. Everyone covered their faces in an attempt to keep the mist from getting into their nose, mouths and eyes.

Sesshomaru tried to feel his way to the imitator before he heard Rin's voice give a chuckle before the imitator spoke.

"Good luck finding her Sess…"

He hears glass shatter and the smoke began to clear out of the room. Now flowing through the broken window at the front of the dining room into the front yard and disappearing.

"Sesshomaru…"

He feels Izayoi put her hands on his shoulders.

"I need you to sit down Sesshomaru…I need to look at your eyes."

He can hear the worry in her voice…he opened his eyes and saw smudges of figures rather than a clear view.

Tomatsu looked at his son's eyes…they were no longer red…nor were they back to their normal golden shade…his eyes were now an icy blue color.

"The Miasma has blinded him my Lord."

"Jaken…"

Jaken jumped slightly expecting to get yelled at, told to shut up or something to be thrown at him. "Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Find Totosai…"

Jaken released a breath that he was holding in. He nodded his head before running out the door to retrace his steps that he took with Totosai…or rather the Naraku puppet that looked like Totosai.

Sesshomaru heard the scurrying of Jaken's feet as he left the room and the grounds of the house.

"Father…go and retrieve Inuyasha and Kagome from their classes. I will call Koga and inform him that you are coming."

"Izayoi will dial the number for you. I will be back soon." Tomatsu gave Izayoi a brief hug before leaving for the school.

Sesshomaru reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He handed it over to Izayoi.

Izayoi looked at the touch screen noticing it was password protected.

"What is the password Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru let out a small sigh.

"It is Rin's birthday…"

Izayoi smiled as she put in the month, day and year of Rin's birth.

_Do not worry dearest heart we will find you soon…_

* * *

_W-where am I?_

Rin squinted her eyes through the dark room she was in.

_The last thing that I remember was walking behind Sesshomaru..._

Rin shook her head. Then then next thing she knew she was being held back, unable to move or cry out to Sesshomaru for help. The crazy thing is that she could have sworn she saw herself...walking behind Sesshomaru turning the corner to go down the staircase.

"Now now Rin there is no need to panic."

A man walked up to Rin with long black hair and blue eyes. His clothes were normal...minus the coat he was wearing. It looked like a baboon's fur coat.

"My name is Naraku..."

* * *

A/N: I know I know it is another short one but I wanted to leave off with a bit of a mystery. So…Naraku used two puppets…one to look like Totosai and one to look like Rin…or is that another person imitating Rin? Perhaps it is Kagura…back from the dead…or another incarnation. And *gasp* Sesshomaru was blinded by Naraku's Miasma! AND Rin finally met Naraku! Tee hee I was in the middle of writing this when I had thought of it. The original version I had typed out (before the death of my old computer lost it) I would have ended the story in two or three more chapters. Now with this new twist of Rin now missing…not knowing who she is (or does she remember and this entire time she was replaced by a puppet?). With this twist I can keep writing for maybe ten more chapters! Anyways…I would like to thank you all for your reviews! Tell me what you think of this new twist? I hope you all won't come after me in a big mob 0.o

I hope that all of you will have a great and safe weekend. I will post again next week.

Peace and Love,

June


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...nor do I make a profit from this story.

A/N: haha I know I am a stinker for leaving you all off on such a cliffy. I hope that this chapter will make up for it...it should answer a few minor questions. At least I hope that it does anyway.

This story is rated 'M' for a reason...keep that in mind kiddos.

* * *

_**W-where am I?**_

**Rin squinted her eyes through the dark room she was in.**

_**The last thing that I remember was walking behind Sesshomaru...**_

**Rin shook her head. Then then next thing she knew she was being held back, unable to move or cry out to Sesshomaru for help. The crazy thing is that she could have sworn she saw herself...walking behind Sesshomaru turning the corner to go down the staircase.**

**"Now now Rin there is no need to panic."**

**A man walked up to Rin with long black hair and blue eyes. His clothes were normal...minus the coat he was wearing. It looked like a baboon's fur coat.**

**"My name is Naraku..."**

Rin gasped.

"I-...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs. She tried to lunge at him only to be held still. She looked down and squinted. There was nothing binding her arms or legs together or holding her down to the chair she was sitting in...yet she could not move.

She heard Naraku chuckle...it sent chills up and down her spine. She had never heard a sound so evil.

"That will only tire you out little Rin. I need you fully awake and energized for what I have in store for you."

Rin's eyes widened. _What does he mean by that?!_

"Here let me get a fire going...you must be feeling the cold...after all why else would you be shaking? Surely the great Sesshomaru wouldn't dream of choosing someone who showed their fear by shaking as you are."

Rin's lips tightened. "Trust me that isn't why I am shaking."

She heard him chuckle again before he walked over to the fire place to her right. He bent down and Rin took the time to study him. She hadn't seen him before but...there was something in his eyes that reminded her of someone...who was it?

_It isn't Sesshomaru...his eyes may be overly calm at times but...when he looked at her._

Rin shook her head. Now was not the time to think about her feelings. She had to find a way out of here.

As she looked over on the mantel of the fire she noticed a single jar sat alone.

Rin focused her attention from the jar to Naraku again. He stood up straight and looked at her.

"There now that should take the shiver away from your body."

Rin's lips tightened again. "I told you that wasn't the reason why I was shaking."

Naraku cocked an eyebrow at her. "And I am supposed to believe that you aren't afraid right now?"

Rin shook her head. "No...I never said I wasn't afraid. I told you that fear wasn't the reason that I was shaking."

"Really then what is the reason?"

Rin gave him a false smile, the smile she only saved for people who made her mad. The one that showed no teeth but also held a steady glare to the person she was 'smiling' at.

"I am shaking out of anger."

Naraku's laugh filled the room. "Well now isn't that just adorable."

Naraku turned his back on Rin before he spoke again.

"You know you almost had me convinced..." He said before he turned to look at Rin over his shoulder.

Rin watched as he walked out of the room.

It was empty except for the dining room chair that Rin was sitting in and the jar sitting on the mantel.

She took the time to really study the jar. At first glance it looks like a plane white ceramic jar. Then the shadows from the fire made the jar come to life. The flicker of the flames brought out ornate decorations of gray and blue dragons.

_Why have this room empty except for that jar?_

Rin looked back at the fire, watching the flames dance around.

"Tell me Rin...have you ever loved someone?"

Rin jumped in her seat and looked towards the door. _When did he come back in?_

"Izayoi told me I was in love with Sesshomaru before you erased my memory."

Rin controlled the tone of her voice, trying her hardest not to sound too venomous.

"Why do you ask?" She narrowed her eyes towards his shadow knowing he could clearly see her.

Naraku chuckled lightly. "Do you wish to have those memories back?"

Rin nodded. _Where is he going with this?_

"That pack of idiots think that by killing me your memory will return. However, no one knows how to kill me. Not even Kanna...that traitor sister of mine."

Rin's eyebrows drew together.

"I loved my sister Kagura. She was the only one who was ever as ambitious as I was. And she did everything to prove herself to the youkai she felt was worthy of her. As it turns out that youkai was Sesshomaru. I tried to warn her that he was merely using her. Trying to pass the time by being with her. However, my dearest sister didn't listen to me. Even after you tuned up into the picture...she still felt she had a shot. I offered her the chance to be a great power like me. Then nothing was impossible to her...all she had to do was give up her feelings for him. You could say I asked her to give up her heart...to me and only me."

Rin felt like gagging. _He was really in love with his sister...in that way!_

Naraku must have sensed what she was thinking.

"No it was not like that. I know that she and I would have killed each other if we truly loved each other like that. No...For her to give up her heart to me I meant that she would have no chance to get hurt again. Some people say that a person's heart is their voice of reason more so than the brain."

Rin nodded. _Without her heart...she wouldn't get her...she would be void of emotion and reason. Without those two things she would be able to do things and not be bothered by it._

"Why did I see myself?"

Naraku chuckled. He had forgotten that this girl was fully unaware of all of his tricks.

"I can create puppets to look like anyone I desire. I created one to look like you...that puppet followed Sesshomaru downstairs. Then I created one to look like that old fool Totosai. Although, I needed his DNA to make the puppet smell like him to get said puppet past Jaken and the others. I already had yours."

Rin's eyes widened.

"That old man put up a fight" Naraku walked behind Rin and placed his hands on her shoulders. "But he was easily defeated. Now he sits in my basement waiting for his turn to die."

Naraku gave Rin's shoulders a slight squeeze. It took her a moment to realize that he just loosened the force that held her down tightly. Now she was able to cross her arms and legs. She still couldn't move her back or butt of the chair though.

"Maybe I will place you in the same room as him later little Rin. But for now...you must remain here. I need to go and see how things are unfolding since that fool was blinded by my miasma."

Rin gasped. "What do you mean?! W-who is blind?"

Naraku started to walk to the door. Before closing it he said "Sesshomaru."

Rin started to struggle with her invisible restraints once again. She pulled herself upwards with all of her might. But, nothing changed.

She started to pant in an attempt to catch her breath.

With every breath she took a cry bubbled in her throat inching its way out. It took a few more breaths before the scream was released.

Sesshomaru is blind...

Sesshomaru is blind...

Rin's head fell forward and her shoulders slumped.

It was all her fault. If she was paying attention instead of focusing on the butterflies in her stomach after they had kissed, she would have seen or felt something or someone behind her.

Right?

Maybe she would have been able to make some sort of noise as she was taken...anything to get his attention.

Rin refocused her thoughts on what exactly blinded Sesshomaru. Naraku had called it miasma.

_Where have I heard or seen that word before?_

It took a moment to remember:

"Miasma also known as "Swamp Gas".

A highly-corrosive and poisonous gaseous mist, a purple, smoke-like form, used by many demons as a means of both attack and/or defense."

That was something she had learned in elementary school. When the humans were learning about why they should be cautious of fighting with youkai. You never know what a specific type of youkai was capable of.

Rin blinked as she saw an image in her mind. She was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap.

She shook her head.

_Where had that come from?!_

Rin blushed.

_Was that an old memory? From before..._

Rin smiled. It wasn't much but it was enough to get her to refocus on how to get out of the room she was in. She needed to get back with Sesshomaru. Even if she couldn't have her full memory back. Maybe she could remember on her own. There was no need to face Naraku and risk anyone getting hurt again.

She let out a sigh...that was not going to happen.

She lifted her head backwards allowing the back of her head to touch the top of the chair's back. Closing her eyes she listened to the silence of the room.

A faint thump made her open her eyes.

She looked around the room.

_Is that Totosai knocking from the basement?_

Rin felt a wave of sadness fill her heart before she realized she had to have had Sesshomaru or Inuyasha's hearing to hear something from the basement.

She looked around the room.

"It has to be coming from this room..." she whispered.

_W-what is that?_

Rin heard the faint thumping again. Looking around she focuses hearing on the thumping sound.

Holding her breath she looked at the jar.

She gasped as she realized the thumping was coming from the jar on top of the mantel of the fireplace.

Rin focused on the jar. It took her a moment to recognize the thumping sound.

_I-is that..._

_Is that a heartbeat?_

Rin suddenly felt the force holding her down fully lift from her body. She got up from the chair looking at the jar as she walked to it.

"Rin..."

Rin gasped as she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

She started to walk to him before a feeling of fear washed over her.

"Lets go Rin. I have defeated Naraku."

Rin controlled her breathing as she spoke. "How did you kill him?"

She watched Sesshomaru's emotionless face. "I ripped his heart out."

Rin felt Sesshomaru's hand on her back silently ushering her to the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Rin's voice slightly shaking.

"What do you mean?"

"Pretending to be him..."

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle...Naraku's chuckle.

"Tell me little Rin what gave me away?"

Rin was silent. Thinking about her answer. She couldn't tell him the truth...that it is impossible for anyone to rip out Naraku's heart. Naraku kept his heart safely tucked away in a jar.

"It is just a feeling. When you put your hand on my back. It didn't feel the same."

_It isn't a complete lie...it didn't feel like when Sesshomaru touched her._

"Well maybe I can change that..."

Rin felt bile rising in her throat as her face scrunched up at the thought of him touching her.

"Like the seven hells that will happen."

Naraku pulled off the charm he was wearing, throwing it to the wall instantly shattering it.

He no longer looked like Sesshomaru, but rather his self that Rin had seen before.

He grabbed Rin's upper arm digging his nails into her sleeve, cutting her skin beneath it.

Naraku forcefully dragged Rin faster down the hall to a door.

He opened it and pushed Rin in the door's entrance.

"Enjoy your time here little Rin. Perhaps in time you will change your mind."

Rin felt his hands on her shoulders again before she felt nothing...

It took her a second to realize that the nothing she was feeling was her falling.

She braced herself for a hard landing and the pain that would follow it.

However, instead of the impact of a harsh landing Rin felt herself land in a pair of arms...

"Don't worry Rin I've got you."

Rin looked up into the darkness in an attempt to see a face.

"Who are y-you?"

Rin heard a warm slight laugh. "I am Totosai."

She felt herself relax a little as Totosai helped pull her onto her feet.

"Thank you for catching me Totosai."

"Trust me my dear I wasn't going to allow you to fall and injure yourself."

Rin smiled.

"Now Rin you cannot really tell but you will be able to tell tomorrow, we are in a basement. There is a small window. It has a charm on it preventing anyone to leave...trust me I know. Unless you want to be zapped backwards so hard you dent the wall across the room. I wouldn't suggest trying it really."

She wanted to laugh. _This old man really is crazy_.

"For now I suggest you gather your strength and sleep."

"Wait...I..."

Rin almost told him about the Jar but recent events made her lack trust in others.

She shook her head. "Never mind it can wait until the morning."

"Alrighty then."

Rin felt her hand being guided by Totosai. After a few steps she felt her hand being placed on a hard surface.

"Feel your way down the wall to the floor and get some sleep. We will talk when the sun is up."

Totosai chuckled. "And after you have determined I am who I say I am."

Rin felt herself blush at being caught.

"Don't be embarrassed Rin. Where Naraku is involved it is better to be safe than sorry."

Rin nodded in agreement.

It only took her a few moments before she felt herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well this was kind of an informative chapter...or well...I think it is...at least you know what has happened to Totosai :D Thank you for all of your reviews! I hope that all of you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. I hope that all of you have a good weekend and a safe one at that. As always please review! Reviews make writers smile :D

Peace and Love,

June


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu talk**

_***Flashback***_

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! Please not that this is a rated 'M' story for a reason.

* * *

Sesshomaru listened to his own heart beating. _How did I not know that was Rin? _

"Sesshomaru your Father has returned."

Sesshomaru turned his head to the sound of Izayoi's voice.

"Don't get up they will come to you."

Sesshomaru let out a small growl. "I am temporarily blind Izayoi I can still find my way around your home."

The calmness of Sesshomaru's voice gave Izayoi chills. Deep down she had enough worry for the both of them.

She watched as Sesshomaru walked out of the dining room. She had to restrain herself from stopping him and asking if he needed help. All of the Inu-youkai she has met would rather die than seem weak form accepting help from others...especially her husband and step-son.

Her heart sunk as she walked away from him up to the library.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his brother, afraid to speak or even move towards him.

He looked at Sesshomaru's face. His expression was normal, his eyes weren't widener than normal...just icy blue.

He had remembered what his Father had said when he walked out of the school, Kagome at his side trying to keep up.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Inuyasha stopped at the curb and watched as his Father's car pulled up.**_

"_**Why did you pull us out of class?" Inuyasha said as he opened the back door on the passenger side for Kagome. **_

_**He closed the door and opened the passenger door in the front and sat down. Tomatsu began driving before Inuyasha had the door fully closed. **_

"_**Rin has been taken by Naraku."**_

_**Before his Father was able to finish Inuyasha interrupted. "WHAT THA HELL DO YA MEAN SHE WAS TAKEN?!"**_

_**Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as a silent apology to his Father when he heard him growl.**_

"_**That is not the only thing...your brother..."**_

_**Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp before Tomatsu had a chance to finish his sentence. Tomatsu had to pause for a moment to swallow the lump in his throat. **_

"_**Sesshomaru was blinded by Naraku's miasma..."**_

_**Inuyasha's claws began digging into his palms. Sure, he and Sesshomaru didn't have the best brotherly love record but that didn't mean they did not care about one another...they have stopped trying to kill one another ages ago...**_

"_**How did Naraku even get past everyone?" **_

_**Tomatsu let out a breath. That was the question that everyone was asking themselves. **_

"_**Naraku had placed a puppet in Totosai's place as well as Rin's place."**_

_**Inuyasha began to growl. Not only was Rin missing but now the old man as well. **_

"_**Those puppets even fooled Kanna. She is going to help us find a way to get Sesshomaru's sight back and find where Naraku has taken Rin and Totosai."**_

_**Inuyasha heard Kagome's heartbeat speed up.**_

"_**Kagome once we arrive I would like for you to join my wife in the library. We need to think about the pup you are carrying and not risk stressing you out."**_

_**Kagome nodded and placed a hand on the bump of her stomach. **_

_**Inuyasha began to see the house. Jaken was waiting outside jumping up and down telling them to hurry as he waved his hands up and down.**_

_**Once the car stopped the three departed from the car and ran inside the house. **_

_**Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru growl before he spoke "I am temporarily blind Izayoi I can still find my way around your home." **_

_**Inuyasha greeted his Mother as she walked up the stairs watching as Kagome followed behind her. **_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"Have you finished gawking at me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru. "I wasn't gawking at you."

Tomatsu growled at his sons. He could hear the start of an argument. "That is enough you two. Jaken is Kanna still outside?"

Jaken jumped at the sound of Tomatsu's voice. "Y-yes."

Sesshomaru heard Jaken say he would retrieve her as he ran out of the room.

"Are you in pain Sesshomaru?"

"Does it look like I am in pain Inuyasha?"

Tomatsu was amazed that his sons were attempting to argue again. _They are trying to calm each other by doing something they both do on a normal basis...argue with each other. _Once that thought filled his mind Tomatsu began shaking his head and listened to his son's slight argue until Jaken returned with Kanna walking behind him.

"Do you know where Naraku is Kanna?"

"If she knew where he was Inuyasha we wouldn't be standing here right now...bakka."

Inuyasha growled at Jaken. "Watch it you damn imp before I run you through with my claws right now."

Kanna cleared her throat. "I have an idea of where he may be. Rather one of two places he could be."

Sesshomaru walked over to the table. With his hand placed on the table he walked around feeling his way until his foot hit a chair. He pushed the chair with his foot then sat down.

Tomatsu and Inuyasha restrained themselves from asking if he needed help. Jaken on the other hand knew that Sesshomaru would kill him if he even suggested his former master was now weakened by this blindness.

"Kanna where do you believe he is?"

Everyone took Sesshomaru's question as a queue to take a seat.

"He is either at the first home we lived in...a few days from here by foot. It is inaccessible by car or plane. The second place he could be is a new home he was building again inaccessible by car or plane."

Tomatsu cleared his throat. "Do you think that he has any more of those puppets on the loose?"

Kanna shook her head. "I do not know. It would be safer to say yes rather than say no there aren't any more puppets and be wrong."

Inuyasha got up from the table and walked out of the room.

When he returned he had a map in one hand and in the other two markers: one red, one black.

"Kanna you are going to draw us directions on how to get to both places and tomorrow we will start searching."

Tomatsu looked at Sesshomaru then Inuyasha. He knows his oldest son will not be able to join them on their search. They will have to call on some old acquaintances for help...that news will not go over well with either one of his sons.

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter is really short. I had something pop up which is taking up most of my time. So rather than not post anything at all I decided to post something even if it was half the length of the other one. This chapter was a filler and also to touch base with Sesshomaru. The next chapter will be more adventurous I promise. It will be about Rin and Totosai mostly. I hope that all of you have a safe and happy weekend. And please remember REVIEWS = LOVE! :D

Peace and Love,

June.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit from this story.

Same warning and notes that are in the other chapters...please read the A/N posted at the bottom.

* * *

_Rin moved her hands up his chest and felt his toned muscles even through his button down shirt. Once she reached his neck she looked into his eyes silently asking permission to undo a few buttons. _

_Sesshomaru gave Rin a nod and she began to move her shaky fingers to undo the first button and then the second._

_As Rin undid the second button she saw the cord tied around his neck and pulled on it gently to free it from the shirt. _

_He lifted his head slightly off the mattress and allowed Rin to pull his charm over his head. He shivered slightly as she guided his hair through the cord. _

_Rin watched in amazement as Sesshomaru's Mokomoko appeared from thin air._

"_Are you going to merely sit there and stare at me Rin?"_

_She swallowed hard as she moved her hand to the markings on his cheeks. She grazed each marking with a finger making a sort of peace sign with both hands so she could touch all markings at once. This gentle touch earned her a somewhat of a purring sound to erupt from Sesshomaru's chest._

"_You may touch each place once Rin. We do have other things we must attend to."_

_Geez way to ruin the moment Sessh..._

_Rin fought the urge to roll her eyes at him._

_She looked into his eyes and then at the markings on his eyes. She wanted to try something other than touching with her fingers._

"_Could you close your eyes for a moment Sesshomaru?"_

_He shot one eyebrow up but did as she asked._

_He felt her move off of his lap and felt her one hand brace itself on his shoulder and the other hand pressed on the mattress next to his head. What was she up to?_

_Rin swallowed as she leaned in and kissed one of Sesshomaru's eyelids and then the other. When he opened his eyes Rin saw pure desire in them._

_Sesshomaru didn't expect Rin to kiss his eyes. It was an act of tenderness no one has ever performed on him before. He then felt her press her forehead against his. Covering her bare forehead with his crescent moon one. _

_The two of them stayed like this for a few moment just looking into each other's eyes._

_Sesshomaru moved one of his hands and grasped the back of her head gently. _

"_Rrrrin..."_

Rin jumped slightly as she opened her eyes. Looking around the room she saw light peeking into the basement.

"Phew are you hot too? Your face is all flushed."

Rin looked over at Totosai sitting to her right and blushed at him as she looked down. The basement was actually really cold. He was just teasing her for having a...dream...was that a dream?

Totosai started shaking his head. He smelt the poor girl's arousal as she whispered Sesshomaru's name. Although he was glad she was having a nice dream he was happy when she woke up on her own. There were too many things they had to talk about if they ever wanted to get out of here.

Rin looked over at the window then back at the ground. The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day. "Why is it that someone can have such a problem in their life and yet the world can still keep on going on as if nothing is happening?"

Totosai looked at Rin. She was hugging her knees while looking at the ground. "The world has to keep turning and going on like nothing is going on. That is the world's way of saying that things will be back to normal...no matter what the problem is...your life will be better."

Rin looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Hm" She smiled and wondered why Inuyasha disliked being around him so much.

He slowly got up from the floor, his joints popping along the way.

"So Rin have you decided if I am trustworthy or not?"

Rin got up from the cold floor and faced him.

"Not entirely no...at least not yet."

She heard the same slight laugh she had heard last night. "What can I say or do to convince you that I am really Totosai?"

Rin thought about something. The story...the one about how Totosai pulled out Inuyasha's teeth and Sesshomaru's teeth in order to form each of their swords. _Surely Naraku wouldn't know about that._

"I have one question for you."

Totosai looked at Rin as she walked closer to him until she was a few inches away from him. "Ask away."

"How did you create Sesshomaru's sword?"

Totosai laughed. "Ah now there is a story. You know I was almost killed before I even finished the actual project."

Rin leaned against the wall as Totosai began to speak.

"You know I believe that Sesshomaru was just a youngster at that time...maybe nineteen. Inuyasha was six or seven. Tomatsu had brought me to Sesshomaru. Needless to say the young pup was lease than happy to see me. I had imagined that something more present was in his plans that day instead of spending time with me. Once his Father had told Sesshomaru what exactly would happen, namely that I would have to pull one of his fangs, Sesshomaru played the calm and quiet role he is known for. Only, his ice cold demeanor sent chills up my spine. I had thought that Tomatsu was frightening when I pulled his fang. Sesshomaru is the cause of many nightmares. The pup sat there as if he weren't in pain or even felt anything. He did not even blink as I pulled his fang out. He just got up, wiped the blood off of his chin and walked towards the door. He then said without facing me "Have it finished before the end of the week."

Totosai began to laugh at the memory of how bravely Sesshomaru acted.

"He walked out leaving Tomatsu and myself just standing there. I could tell that Tomatsu was proud of his son but also worried of his lack of emotions. He conveyed that Sesshomaru is distant to everyone."

Totosai looked down at the ground.

"Then when it was Inuyasha's turn...I tell you, you would have thought he was brought to me to pull all of the teeth from his head! I only wanted one!"

He began to rub the grey beard on his chin as he spoke. "Then after I pulled that fool's tooth he hit me on the head!"

Rin smiled. "Well it really was as bad as Inuyasha had told me. What happened to their swords?"

"Laws prevented them from being in the possession of their owners so the Demon Law of Authority has locked up all weapons. I swear they are on their way to binding our personal abilities also. One day we will be as worthless and weak as humans."

Rin huffed. "We humans can do some damage too!"

Totosai began to laugh. "But not as much as youkai my dear."

Rin couldn't argue with that. Look at how much has happened in the past few weeks...all because of one youkai...and a half one at that.

"I need to tell you something about what I saw in the room that I was being held in."

Totosai nodded. "Tell me."

* * *

Tomatsu watched as his eldest son walk slowly up the stairs. Then, a few moments later walked back down the stairs confidently without using the rails to guide his way.

"Where do you think you are going Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru could hear everyone's nervous heartbeats as walked into his room. He knew that there was on being he could trust to find Rin incase his Father, brother and long friends failed. He closed the door behind him as he stepped into his room. After waiting a few moments he let out a sigh trying to remember the exact place he had placed the tiny box. He knew if he made too much of a racket someone would check on him...that was the last thing he needed.

Smirking to himself he remembered where it was. Taking a breath he walked over to the dresser stopping a few steps in front of it. He reached his hands out he took a few more small steps until he felt the dresser top. With his hand on the dresser he began to walk to the edge, pulling the first drawer out he began to feel around the miscellaneous items held within.

He pulled out the small box and walked downstairs.

Tomatsu watched as Sesshomaru reached the last step. "I have something here Father to aid in our search. I am unsure on whether or not the Demon Law of Authority will even allow this. But, if it will help find Rin I could care less."

Koga chuckled as he saw a smirk form on Sesshomaru's lips as he finished his sentence.

"So Sessh what is in the lipstick case?"

Sesshomaru growled slightly at Inuyasha's comment.

"It is not a lipstick case you idiot. It is a box...containing a specially made whistle."

Jaken gasped. "M-my...uh Sesshomaru...you cannot be serious?!"

Tomatsu almost laughed at Jaken's slip of Sesshomaru's title. It took a few decades to get Jaken to address everyone without their titles.

"What is he talking about Sesshomaru? What type of whistle is it?"

Kanna walked forward as she spoke. She watched as Sesshomaru held up a small red box with gold swirls decorating it. _Inuyasha was right...it does look like a lipstick case._

"I had this whistle made by Totosai none the less. It will call on an old friend of mine...yours as well Jaken."

Sesshomaru's voice held a tone of mischief, thinking of what the Demon Law of Authority will do when they find out what this whistle will call.

"And how will this...friend...help find Rin?" Tomatsu asked.

"We will need to go to a field, and bring something that holds Rin's scent the strongest. Her pillow, or bed sheet preferably."

Koga scratched the back of his head. "Should we warn the Demon Law of Authority?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "They will deny us clearance for this particular youkai unveiling to the human race. Something that the humans have only seen in their history books. However, rather than spend days or more searching different locations, using maps and Kanna's intuition we may find Naraku sooner."

Jaken nodded in agreement. "What is the worst that they will be able to do?"

"Kill all of us...or worst."

"What could be worse than killing us Koga?" Inuyasha nearly pushed Koga up against the wall as he almost yelled. He had a mate and a child to protect. He could not and would not allow the Demon Law of Authority jeopardize.

"They can strip us of our titles we have all held as well as our abilities. More so than they have done now to the point where we will be human. We will have the lifespan of a human, the immune system of a human."

Everyone stared at Koga.

"You know that was all a rumor that someone started when the Authority first came to be. It was a way to put fear in all of us without having to do much physical harm. I don't think any of us will forget the amount lives lost due to those who rebelled in the beginning. This was a way to stop the killing, by starting a rumor that no one would wish to test."

Sesshomaru listened to his Father speak. All the while he could smell the fear that everyone was trying to cover up. No one wanted to believe this rumor could be true. He let out a breath slowly in attempt to allow no one to hear it.

"I will do this on my own then. I will need someone to take me to a field and then leave."

"Son we are not going to allow you to do this on your own..." Tomatsu walked over to his eldest son and placed his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"While I do this you can try and find Rin the way you were discussing. By using Kanna's memory of where her brother liked to hide. I will call you if I find where Naraku is. I trust that you will call me in the event that you find her."

"You know we will Sessh." Inuyasha walked over closer to Sesshomaru.

"Not you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's voice held a stern tone.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN NOT ME?! DAMN IT I AM GOING TOO!"

"You will need to take Kagome and Izayoi to a safe location and protect them until we find Rin." Sesshomaru knew that his younger brother may try to fight him on this matter but, the mention of his mate perhaps could keep him from completely being against the idea.

Inuyasha nodded a few times before he sighed and said alright. "I'll protect them. But you better let me know if ya'll run into any type of trouble."

"We need more time to prepare a plan of attack. To think about what could happen if we fail to kill him. I have seen him live through things that even the strongest youkai should not live through. Yet he emerged only with minor injuries." Kanna walked over to the table and sat down before she spoke again.

"I do not think that he would do any harm to Rin. He needs her for leverage. If he trades her over to us perhaps then we would spare his life or give him a quick death."

Sesshomaru felt a tightness in his stomach. "If Rin were no longer alive I would know it. I would be able to feel it."

Izayoi smiled at Sesshomaru's comment as she walked next to her husband and son.

"So what you are suggesting Kanna is that we don't go charging into his estate and expect to be able to kill him so easily." Koga walked over to the table and took a seat across from Kanna. He watched as everyone slowly took their own chairs. Once again no one dared to help Sesshomaru or ask if he needed assistance.

"My brother a long time ago once joked...after Kagura stated that he had no heart mind you...that he kept his heart in a jar...along with his other organs being held in separate jars."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Naraku had found a way to keep his organs safe, thus expanding his chances of survival during battle...he was invincible.

"This friend of yours Sesshomaru. Do you think he could find these hypothetical jars of Naraku's?" Kanna looked over at Sesshomaru as she waited for him to answer.

"Perhaps..."

Jaken remembered what his previous master had said. He wanted to deal with this friend alone and risk the wrath of the Demon Law of Authority. "Sesshomaru what if they...that is the Demon Law of Authority decide to turn you human and strip you of everything. You will be a human..."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment about his answer. "Then I will be human at Rin's side."

* * *

A/N: Wow sorry guys I know that it has been a while and I know I left it off at a really dramatic tone but that is what I do best right? This semester is going to be the biggest one yet. I am taking so many classes that require outside trips if you will for a sort of field experience. So I will post on my two stories one, one week then the other one the next week. This week I have posted My Teacher My Mate. Next week I will post Flower for the Child. I do not have a set date as to when you guys should look for a new chapter. If I am able to write and I can get a chapter out on Tuesday then it will be out on Tuesday. However, it may be until Saturday night before I can get a new chapter posted.

OK so on to the story. I felt like throwing in a previous steamy scene. Way to go Totosai for being a comic relief there. And what about Sesshomaru...he is willing to become HUMAN for his Rin that is if the Demon Law of Authority has the ability to turn youkai to humans. And who do you think this friend of his is? Hehe Cookie goes out to the first person who guesses it right. :D

I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a little bit difficult writing it. I am still attempting to get my writing mojo back...so yea...give feedback in your reviews I cannot know what you guys are thinking unless you tell me. So...PLEASE REVIEW!

I hope that all of you enjoy your weekend. Have a safe and fun one.

Peace and Love,

June


	38. Chapter 38

**SMALL CHANGE HAS BEEN MADE TO THIS CHAPTER TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N:

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu Speak**

* * *

Rin waited impatiently for Totosai to reply to her story.

_He has been sitting there stroking his beard for almost an hour...or well it felt like an hour._

Rin let out a slight breath of annoyance as she tucked her knees into her chest.

"So..."

Rin looked up, her eyes slightly widened at the fact he actually said something.

"Hm..."

Totosai began to stroke his beard again. Once again returning to silence.

_I feel like I am about to go insane! No wonder Inuyasha gets annoyed with this guy!_

Rin began to shake her head before she put her forehead on her knees.

* * *

Inuyasha felt his heart leap into his throat. _Did I just hear Sesshomaru right? _

"M-Master Sesshomaru..."

"Jaken I have not been your master for quite a long time...so stop calling me that."

Kanna was just as shocked as everyone else in the room. True she does not know Sesshomaru on a personal level only by reputation. This was the once great Inu-youkai that would kill an entire village of humans because they dared to get in his way from where he wanted to go. Now he would be willing to become one of the beings he spent decades loathing and destroying?

The room fell into another deep silence. Everyone thinking of what to say to Sesshomaru next.

"Perhaps we can talk to someone on the council...the one person who might be more than willing to help you, Sesshomaru." Izayoi's voice was sweet as she spoke to Sesshomaru. She stood facing him, showing him respect by speaking to his face rather than the floor like everyone else.

Tomatsu growled slightly. "I do not think it would be wise to involve her. Son you are already going to be in deep water by bringing your old friend into this mess. By telling our contact in the Demon Law of Authority of our plans...they may see it as a great insult."

Sesshomaru flexed his claws. "Father I do not care."

Inuyasha watched his older brother walk slowly towards the front door. It took a moment before he looked to his Mother who was motioning for him to go with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha nodded at his Mother before he began walking towards the door.

He watched as Sesshomaru stopped walking just before he reached the front door.

"Inuyasha do you have your keys?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched in slightly in anticipation for what Sesshomaru was going to ask next. "Yeah I've got 'em."

Sesshomaru opened the front door and began to walk outside. "Good. You will be driving me to where I need to go."

"Sure but where are we going?"

Inuyasha began to walk a little bit faster in order to pass Sesshomaru. He knew his older brother would be able to follow him to his car. It was better than telling Sesshomaru to wait right there while he pulled the car around..._damn I'd be killed if I tried to do that._

Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to pass him. Hearing him walk allowed Sesshomaru to follow without any problem.

When the two brothers sat down in Inuyasha's car, Sesshomaru told Inuyasha the location of the field they needed to travel to.

"This field is part of my land that no one is allowed on...not even the Demon Law of Authority."

Inuyasha pulled out of the driveway and began their half a day journey.

* * *

"Totosai will you say something?"

Rin got up and walked over to Totosai and stood in front of him. "Please? Say something..."

Totosai looked up at Rin and took a breath as a way to prepare himself before telling her what has been on his mind this past hour.

"Yesss Totosai do say something."

Rin gasped as she turned around to the staircase and saw Naraku standing at the top step leaning on the doorway.

Totosai got up and walked in front of Rin standing protectively in front of her.

"You will be in deep trouble once we are found."

Naraku laughed at Totosai's comment. "Oh that is only if you are found. Even then fool I have taken measures to make sure no one will make it out of here alive if they try to escape with either one of you."

Rin gasped. "What do you mean by that?!"

"What I mean little Rin is that if your puppy prince tries to save you it will be his life on the line. Oh you will be able to escape however, he will be dust."

Rin tried to keep herself from shaking. "What makes you think they don't know you are planning something?"

Naraku smirked. "Oh they are no doubt aware of the fact that I am planning something...thanks to my traitor of a sister. Although, they have no idea that I have learned a few new tricks since we were all on the battlefield together. Even then I must admit I was a bit predictable. Now it would seem they do not see all that I have planned. Once they feel the charms I have set up around this mansion it will be too late."

Totosai began to stroke his beard. "Then why do the charms not work on you?"

Naraku turned around to walk out saying as he closed the door "Because I am not a full youkai".

Rin began to breath heavily as she started to panic. _If anyone who tries to pass through the grounds who is a full youkai will be turned to dust!_

"Worry not my dear. I am sure that Sesshomaru will have Inuyasha with him and we can find a way to get word to them that only Inuyasha can enter the grounds."

Totosai watched Rin back against the wall. "But how are we going to do that Totosai?"

"Hm...that is a good question."

Rin closed her eyes and began to shake her head.

* * *

"After we have made contact with this old friend of mine Inuyasha, you will return to the house and tell Father where I am. I shall wait for him before we begin to search for Naraku."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he put the car into the park position. "Alright and I will return with the old man and meet you back here."

"No you will need to protect Izayoi and Kagome. No doubt Naraku knows we are coming after him. That will be the optimum time for him to attack Izayoi or Kagome."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got out of the car and began to walk on the grass for a while.

"Why not have Kanna or Koga watch after them? Or better yet why not have this person you all seem to know that is on the Demon Law of Authority to protect them?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Why do you wish to go with us so badly Inuyasha? I would think that you would want to be the one to protect your mate and growing pup."

"Because I have an old score to settle with disgrace of a hanyou. Beside you know you might need me and you know it."

Sesshomaru put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the decorative box.

"Fine although we will not be using the contact at the Demon Law of Authority. Believe me that is the last person we want to pull into this."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes towards his brother as he watched him pull out a silver whistle with decorative swirls on it. "Who is this connection anyway and why have we not met him before?"

"My connection with the Demon Law of Authority is not a him but rather a her Inuyasha and you have met before."

"Who..."

Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha before he could finish asking who the person was. "Enough Inuyasha. I need it to be silent for this to work."

Inuyasha closed his mouth and watched as Sesshomaru put the whistle up to his mouth. Sesshomaru blew the whistle for a solid minute, a high pitched tone filled the air. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waited in silence before they felt a slight tremble under their feet.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in amazement. "I-is that..."

"Yes it is."

Sesshomaru held out his right hand "Hello Ah-Un."

* * *

**I have gotten a few reviews saying that Ah-Un was a female. After reading this chapter again I can see how people got confused so I changed one sentence that will hopefully clear things up. When Sesshomaru says "It is not a he but rather a she..." I was referring to the connection at the Demon Law of Authority. I changed it and I will be sending PM's to all of those who thought I was making Ah-Un female. Once again sorry for the confusion folks!**

A/N: So got super busy this week but I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint. Props go out to Cpsullivan2 who guessed that the old friend was Ah-Un. I must say that my beta guessing that the old friend was Sesshomaru's Mom made me laugh!

Now onto the chapter:

So if any full blooded youkai steps onto Naraku's mansion ground said youkai will turn to dust! And who do you guys think is the connection at the Demon Law of Authority? Hehe and how badly do you want to see this person in the coming chapters?

Next week I am going to post a new chapter for Flower for the Child and if I have time I will be able to write a bit on this one as well. I hope that all of you review pretty pretty pretty please. The reviews make me want to write when I have no writing muse!

I hope that all of you have a good rest of the weekend and have a good week next week.

Peace and Love,

June


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N:

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu Speak**

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got out of the car and began to walk on the grass for a while.

"Why not have Kanna or Koga watch after them? Or better yet why not have this person you all seem to know that is on the Demon Law of Authority to protect them?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Why do you wish to go with us so badly Inuyasha? I would think that you would want to be the one to protect your mate and growing pup."

"Because I have an old score to settle with disgrace of a hanyou. Beside you know you might need me and you know it."

Sesshomaru put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the decorative box.

"Fine although we will not be using the contact at the Demon Law of Authority. Believe me that is the last person we want to pull into this."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes towards his brother as he watched him pull out a silver whistle with decorative swirls on it. "Who is this connection anyway and why have we not met him before?"

"My connection with the Demon Law of Authority is not a him but rather a her Inuyasha and you have met before."

"Who..."

Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha before he could finish asking who the person was. "Enough Inuyasha. I need it to be silent for this to work."

Inuyasha closed his mouth and watched as Sesshomaru put the whistle up to his mouth. Sesshomaru blew the whistle for a solid minute, a high pitched tone filled the air. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waited in silence before they felt a slight tremble under their feet.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in amazement. "I-is that..."

"Yes it is."

Sesshomaru held out his right hand "Hello Ah-Un."

Inuyasha watched as Ah-Un, a youkai he feared died decades ago, landed in front of him and his brother.

The dragon lowered its two heads in acknowledgement to Sesshomaru's greeting before letting out a small groan.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he spoke. "Ah-Un can sense that something is wrong."

Ah-Un looked between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, waiting for one of them to explain what is needed of them.

Sesshomaru was about to get on Ah-Un when his cellphone rang. He growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, trying not to crush it in his hand.

Inuyasha listened to the one-side conversation, barely being able to make out his father's voice on the other end.

"Hello...yes it is already done..." Sesshomaru growls. "Fine, I have a way...alright we are on our way back...make sure that she says nothing before we return."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru crushed his cellphone in his hand. "What did the old man have to say?"

Sesshomaru opened the decorative box once again and pulled out a clear vial with an emerald green liquid inside.

"Inuyasha pour this liquid on Ah-Un's back. Ah-Un you will stand still as my brother does so."

Taking the vial Inuyasha began to walk to Ah-Un. Once at his side, Inuyasha uncorked the vial and poured the contents on Ah-Un's back.

Almost immediately Inuyasha jumped backwards in an attempt to avoid the smoke surrounding the dragon youkai.

"Sesshomaru what tha hell is this crap?! Smoke is coming from Ah-Un!"

"Relax Inuyasha, the potion is doing what it is supposed to."

Sending a glare towards Sesshomaru's direction Inuyasha asked "What is it _supposed_ to do?"

"This will give Ah-Un a smaller appearance. Father demands that we return to the house and to bring Ah-Un with us."

Inuyasha let out a breath he had been holding in as the smoke began to disappear. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see through the remaining smoke. "Hey Sessh how small is Ah-Un going to be? This smoke is already down past my knees."

"It is just supposed to make him smaller Inuyasha. The smaller he is the better it is for us."

Grinning Inuyasha imagined a small Ah-Un. "Want me to run and get a kitty carrier?"

"This is no time for jokes Inuyasha..."

A small groan stopped Sesshomaru from chastising his younger brother. Sesshomaru recognized the once loud and powerful groan that belongs to Ah-Un. His eyebrows drew together as he began to wonder just how small his old companion would be. _Perhaps Inuyasha had a right idea getting a carrier._

"Inuyasha, has the smoke cleared fully yet?"

"No. I still can't see anything. What else did the old man have to say?"

Sesshomaru took in a breath thinking about what their father had said. "Just tell me when the smoke clears Inuyasha."

"Alright."

A few moments later the smoke was almost clear. Sesshomaru heard his brother stop a chuckle, forcing it to a cough.

"Hey, Sessh the smoke has cleared." There was a laughter behind Inuyasha's voice that made Sesshomaru worry.

"How big is Ah-Un?"

"Oh he is travel size alright."

Sesshomaru listened to Inuyasha walking over to him. He felt Inuyasha pull on the breast pocket and place something heavy inside.

"Inuyasha, what have you placed in my pocket."

Rather than an answer from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was met with a tiny groan coming from inside his pocket.

"Ah-Un?!" Sesshomaru's voice was raised slightly. "I will kill that old fool!"

Inuyasha was grinning while he watched the once emotionless Lord of the West lose his composure slightly. "What? Did this old fool not tell you Ah-Un would be pocket size?"

"Shut up Inuyasha! Since when does Totosai explain anything." Sesshomaru stated as he began to walk back to the car.

Laughter filled the field as Inuyasha watched Ah-Un stick his two tiny head out from Sesshomaru's pocket.

"Well there is your problem Sesshomaru you trusted Totosai."

Sesshomaru growled as he rested his hand on the outside roof of the car. "Hurry up Inuyasha, I am losing my patients."

Inuyasha got in the car and started the engine as Sesshomaru got in. He could not look over at Sesshomaru without laughing at the site of Ah-Un's two heads still sticking out of Sesshomaru's pocket.

He began to drive back to the mansion when he decided to ask Sesshomaru a question.

"Who is at the house that made us change our plans? Did Rin get out?"

Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Rin's name. "I doubt that father would be so composed if Rin was the person waiting for us."

"He didn't tell you anything? No clue as to who this mystery person is?"

"Just drive Inuyasha."

* * *

Rin silently refused to cry anymore. She wiped off her cheeks and stood up abruptly. "Totosai, I need some answers and I need them answered when I ask you. Not when you feel like answering! Alright?!"

Totosai looked up at Rin. "Alright."

She almost fell over at his quick agreement. "Do you have any clue what Naraku meant by full youkai will turn to dust? How is this accomplished is what I really want to know."

Totosai stuck his chin out as he thought for a moment. "I honestly do not know how Naraku manages to do most of the things he does. But you can bank on the fact that what he says will come to pass."

Rin let out a shaky breath. "He said that because he was a hanyou he could enter the grounds...so does that mean that Inuyasha can enter?"

"Perhaps. But I think that Naraku could have something up his sleeves for Inuyasha as well. You see Naraku looks human for the most part...his eyes are the thing that give him away. There is no charm making him look like this...he has always looked like this. Inuyasha looks like a typical hanyou...taking on the youkai appearance except for on the new moon, when he turn human for the night."

Rin's eyes widened. _That explains so much in the past. Why Inuyasha would be so testy during the days leading up to the moon disappearing._

"So if they look human...without a charm could Inuyasha and other humans enter the grounds?"

Totosai's eyebrows lifted as he leapt onto the same thought process as Rin. "I suppose so, yes."

* * *

"Hey Sessh we are back."

Sesshomaru began to growl slightly as he opened the door. Inuyasha could not tell if it was a growl of anger or annoyance.

Opening the door Inuyasha was the first to walk in with Sesshomaru closely following.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he recognized the scent of the visitor. "Wha-" Sesshomaru stepped in front of him, cutting him off.

"Hello...Mother."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dunnnn...So a cute Ah-Un and a Sesshy Mom are in the next chapter. Yea just take a moment to imagine a tiny Ah-Un in Sesshomaru's pocket...hehe yes that is a cute image huh? What will happen next?! It looks like Rin is on to something and Totosai is right with her.

I know that I have not written but as soon as finals were over my family sucked up my time (I say that with love) but one of my cousins had bronchitis and I was sent to take care of her...and how do I get thanked I now I have a horrible case of bronchitis and everyone is staying away from me! Now I am being told to stay in bed for a few days. My doctor literally said rest, drink plenty of fluids, take your meds, stay away from people and oh yes REST. So when I am not resting I am writing...because no one has thought to take away my laptop *evil smirks* I know that I will write again and upload on Flower for the Child on Monday and if I am awake after another chapter written I will write another chapter on this story.

Please review it will make me feel better!

Peace and Love,

June


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: HAPPY CHAPTER 40!

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu Speak**

* * *

Rin jumped slightly when she heard the door slam open. She looks up at the stairs to see Naraku dressed in a black button down shirt with black slacks. Walking down the stairs he kept his eyes on Rin until he stopped midway down.

"You two must be hungry...terribly sorry about that however, my lack of hosting over the years tend to make me neglect my..._guests..._" Naraku smirked as he spoke.

"Now do you two wish to join me in the dining hall for a meal..." Naraku showed his open palm to Rin and Totosai in an almost welcoming motion. "Perhaps we can act civil." With that Naraku turned and walked back up the stairs, leaving the door open as he left.

Rin walked over to the stairs and then turned to face Totosai, who was stroking his beard as he thought about what they should do.

"I don't think that we have any choice Rin."

"What? Do you think he would hurt us if we don't go with him?"

Totosai began to walk up the stairs. "I think that he may not give us another chance if we turn him down this time."

Rin let out a small huff as she followed Totosai up the stairs.

When she and Totosai were in the hall they heard Naraku's voice echo through the hall. "Glad to see you both were smart enough to join me. Once you reach the end of the hall turn right and enter the double doors. I am rather hungry so...try not to walk too slowly."

There was something sinister about his voice that sent chills up Rin's spine.

Totosai walked carefully in front of Rin, both following Naraku's instructions. When they reached the doors that Naraku spoke of Totosai paused before opening both doors at the same time.

Both Rin and Totosai were not expecting to find a feast that laid out before them, a fire place and a few candles on the twelve seat table were the only light in the room. Naraku stood at the very end of the table, the same sadistic smirk on his face.

"Please take your seats...Rin sit at my left and Totosai, you on my right."

Rin shot a worried look at Totosai, she didn't like being so close to Naraku without Totosai sitting next to her.

"Come, the food is getting cold."

Rin began to take steps to Naraku's left side, her heart threatening to burst from her chest with every step she took.

* * *

"Hello...Mother."

Inuyasha flexed his claws slightly as the female Inu youkai took a step forward. Her blood red dress suit, and matching heels, and black cloth gloves made her markings and white hair stand out even more...her fierce beauty scared the hell out of him deep down inside. And after all of the decades...Inuyasha still didn't trust her.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

Even though he could not see her, Sesshomaru knew that his mother was walking closer to him. His intuition was right when he felt her gloved palms cupping his face.

"My poor child...what has he done to you now?"

"It is as you see Inukimi." Tomatsu stepped closer as he spoke. "He was blinded by Naraku's miasma."

Inukimi let go of Sesshomaru's face and walked turned around to face the small crowd of people behind her. "We at the Demon Law of Authority have had numerous warnings of a rouge youkai buying potions necessary to destroy a full youkai. It is something that we have been battling to keep out of the black market for a long time. It would seem however, that this potion was sold to Naraku almost two years ago."

Kanna's eyes squinted for a moment before she spoke. "Naraku did not bring any of his revenge plans to light until after Kagura was killed. That was only a few weeks ago. Are you telling me that my brother intended to unleash this potion long before then?"

Sesshomaru's upper lip stiffened in disgust when he realized Naraku's plans. "No Kanna, he was using Kagura's death as an excuse in order for you to join him in his plot. He knew that you would not join him without a clear motivation."

Inukimi cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "We have been expecting him to use this potion for a long time. As a result we have a counter attack ready to be put in motion. And after looking into my son's blind eyes...I feel he would be the perfect volunteer for this particular attack."

Tomatsu did not like where she was going with this. "And how is he the perfect volunteer Inukimi?"

"He will undergo a change that will enable him to keep his strength and pass through the potion onto Naraku's grounds safely." Inukimi turned and addressed her son. "But there is a catch...something you will have to give up in order to achieve this."

"What is it I will have to give up mother?"

"First let me ask, how far are you willing to go for this girl...this Rin, I believe her name is."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and imagined Rin's smile before he opened his eyes again. "I have waited for decades for a connection that I feel with Rin. I would be willing to die for her."

Stepping in front of him, Inukimi removed the gloves and dropped them on the floor. She sighed before she spoke. "I thought you would say that..."

Sesshomaru let out a blood curdling howl as he felt his mother's claws reaching into his chest, piercing his heart. Dropping to his knees, Sesshomaru gasped for air as he felt her hand withdraw from his chest.

Everyone watched in a panic as Sesshomaru fell onto his back and slowly closed his eyes, his breath becoming slower.

Tomatsu reached out for Inukimi's neck and latched onto it. "What have you done to him?!" His voice was filled with such a cold hate, which made everyone afraid to move.

Her eyes turned red as she bared her fangs. "Watch."

Tomatsu heard Izayoi gasp his name making him turn around to look at her. Holding up a shaking finger, Izayoi said nothing as she pointed to Sesshomaru. Tomatsu's eyes followed to where Izayoi was pointing and instantly felt his anger turn to shock at what he was looking at.

Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomaru, his voice shaking as he spoke. "H-his hair is black!"

Inukimi smirked as she peeled Tomatsu's hand from around her throat.

"Yes it is."

Tomatsu began to growl. "What have you done?"

"He is human..."

* * *

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have been WAITING to pull that little gem out of my hat! No seriously...it has been eating at me this twist has just wanted to write it so badly but SO MUCH had to happen before I could turn him human. BUT there is a silver lining to this change in Sesshomaru...so do not pummel me with flaming pitchforks. But what is up with Naraku?! What is he planning?

I will try to get another chapter up before the week is up.

REVIEW and tell me what you think of a human Sesshomaru. AND I am glad to say that everyone liked the small, cute, pocket sized Ah-Un. I really would love one of my own!

Peace and Love,

June


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N:

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu Speak**

* * *

Rin looked in front of her at empty plate, afraid to put any food on it. She looked at Totosai who like Rin had placed nothing on his plate.

"Come now...if I wanted to kill you I would have done so by now. Eat..."

Naraku got up and placed a piece of roast on Rin's plate before he placed potatoes and carrots next to it. He grabbed the gravy boat and poured mushroom gravy on top of it then placed the same onto Totosai's plate. At that moment Rin willed her stomach to not growl, her eyebrows came together as she felt a rumbling beginning to form.

"Eat. Your hungered body will thank you for it."

Naraku served himself, placing a napkin on his lap as he sat back down. He slowly cut his meat and began eating. Rin looked up from her full plate to Totosai, silently seeking an answer as to what to do.

_Naraku gave himself the same food that he gave us...he wouldn't eat it if he had done something to the food._

Totosai willed his hands to be steady as he picked up a small piece of carrot and began to chew on it. After a few moments he nodded at Rin before he began to eat the rest of the contents on his plate.

Seeing Totosai nod, Rin picked up her knife and fork and picked up a bite of the roast with a mushroom. She almost kicked herself when she realized how good it was. She didn't want to like it, but she did.

"So tell me about yourself Rin?"

Rin slightly choked on her mouthful of food at his question. "Well you tell me...or have you forgotten you have taken my memories."

Totosai sent her a worried look. _Please child do not anger him while he is sitting right next to us..._

Chuckling Naraku wiped his mouth before turning his body to face Rin's fully. "Well...well...well...it looks like the human has learned a few things. Don't worry you will not be needing them any of them once Sesshomaru tries to rescue you and is killed."

Rin gently placed her fork and knife down on the plate before she took her napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth then threw the napkin down on the table. With a glare she pushed her chair from her body almost knocking it over. She looked at Naraku and tried not to reach over and hit him. Instead she placed her hands on the table and looked at him. "Sesshomaru will come for us...and he WILL succeed!"

Naraku got up from his chair, chuckling as he did so. "Well then if you two are finished I shall take you both back down to the basement." He began to walk towards the doors.

Rin pressed her lips before she blurted out at Naraku's back "Just one more question, Naraku!"

He stopped walking but kept his back to Rin and Totosai. "And what will that be?"

"Why...why are you doing all of this?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Naraku smirked. "I believe you mean to ask why now...and you have only yourself to thank for that Rin. I have been waiting for you for a long, long time."

At that Naraku began to walk again.

Rin gave a confused glance to Totosai before following Naraku back to the basement.

Walking down the stairs Rin and Totosai heard Naraku say "If you are good tomorrow perhaps we can share a meal again." Rin watched as the door closed before hearing it lock.

"Well we may not have a decent place to put our heads but that was a good meal." Totosai said as he patted his stomach slightly as he sat down against the wall. Rin shook her head, amazed that he would complement Naraku's meal out loud even though she had to agree with him. Taking a seat next to him, Rin closed her eyes and let the back of her head rest against the wall.

"Totosai...what did Naraku mean when he said that 'why now' was the question I needed to ask? He said that he has been waiting for me for a long time...why?"

After a few moments passed Rin opened her eyes and saw that Totosai had his eyes closed. _Did he fall asleep?!_

She put her hands over her face. "He always falls asleep at the wrong time."

"If you wanted me awake you should have said so."

Rin jumped at the sound of Totosai's voice. "Oh...uh...heh sorry Totosai."

She looked and saw a smile form on his face before he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Remember when I told you that Sesshomaru was emotionless and cold?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"For decades Sesshomaru would destroy anything that got in his way before the Demon Law of Authority was created. During that time let's just say that he and Naraku hadn't really gotten along. They fought in a few battles against each other. The two are virtually sworn enemies...then again anyone who comes into contact with Naraku ends up hating the guy...but I digress. During the end of a very bad beating Sesshomaru had given him, Naraku swore that he would get his revenge. His revenge of choice...take away the one person he would ever love. He informed Sesshomaru that he would wait as long as it takes for this to happen."

Rin was starting to understand.

"Naraku knew that if he placed his sister Kagura in Sesshomaru's way, perhaps Sesshomaru would have feelings for her and then Naraku could extract his long wanted revenge."

Drawing her eyebrows together Rin gasped. "Even if it meant he would destroy his own sister's happiness?"

Totosai began to stroke his beard. "Oh he would destroy her if it meant he could get his revenge. Naraku cares for no one but himself. I have no doubt that Naraku would have done the same things to her as he has done to you. But...Sesshomaru being himself never made any sort of romantic proclamation or full ties to Kagura. The two went on a few dates and sure they may have...you know...but he never cared for her."

Rin felt a pain in her heart at the thought of Sesshomaru sharing his bed with anyone else.

"And even though he broke up with her she was obsessed with him...and he would end up using her to sate his needs for more than ten years. Then last year he was shown a picture. It was yours Rin, Sesshomaru cut his ties to Kagura that night and even went so far as to threaten her if she tried to contact him again. He threatened her by saying he would turn her into the Demon Law of Authority for all of the wrong doing she has yet to have been caught for."

Drawing her knees to her chest Rin, "He knew he liked me at just one look from a picture?"

Totosai let out a small chuckle. "Yes, he knew that you would be special to him just at one look. Kagura went to her brother and he saw it as his chance he had been waiting so long for."

Rin felt tears form in her eyes as she made a strong proclamation. "We_ will_ get out of here."

Nodding in agreement Totosai smiled at her. "Yes, they have something planned. A way to get us out of here. They will even implore the help of the Demon Law of Authority if they need to."

Rin smiled as she wiped away her un-fallen tears from her eyes. "How will they get them to help?"

Totosai rested his head on the wall again. "Oh you didn't know? Sesshomaru has a relative on the highest level of Demon Law of Authority."

"Who?"

Totosai shrugged as he yawned. "No clue...well I have a clue but you never know if the walls have ears. Rest up now Rin."

Closing her eyes, Rin listened to Totosai's steady breathing and felt a sort of comfort knowing that she was sleeping next to someone she could trust.

* * *

A/N: So this was a Rin and Totosai chapter! We found out a little more on why Naraku is doing all of this crazy crap...dude can't let go of a grudge! Next week I will update on what happened to Sesshomaru. I am glad that all of you are enjoying this newest twist on making him human. But remember what he said...he will be willing to live with Rin as a human *evil grin* so we shall see what happens to him.

Please Review!

Peace and Love,

June


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

A/N:** I would like to thank those who brought this error to my attention. It was late when I had posted this chapter and as such did not double check my writings for mistakes. I would like to thank both kirenuchiha1 and "lazy log in" for bringing my use of Inuyasha's name in the sentence twice to my attention and for pointing out that I typed Tomatsu rather than Totosai. I just need to be more careful and I guess type a little slower. You know how it is your mind cannot keep up with your fingers...Typos are sure to follow! Haha **

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu Speak**

* * *

Sesshomaru let out a blood curdling howl as he felt his mother's claws reaching into his chest, piercing his heart. Dropping to his knees, Sesshomaru gasped for air as he felt her hand withdraw from his chest.

Everyone watched in a panic as Sesshomaru fell onto his back and slowly closed his eyes, his breath becoming slower.

Tomatsu reached out for Inukimi's neck and latched onto it. "What have you done to him?!" His voice was filled with such a cold hate, which made everyone afraid to move.

Her eyes turned red as she bared her fangs. "Watch."

Tomatsu heard Izayoi gasp his name making him turn around to look at her. Holding up a shaking finger, Izayoi said nothing as she pointed to Sesshomaru. Tomatsu's eyes followed to where Izayoi was pointing and instantly felt his anger turn to shock at what he was looking at.

Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomaru, his voice shaking as he spoke. "H-his hair is black!"

Inukimi smirked as she peeled Tomatsu's hand from around her throat.

"Yes it is."

Tomatsu began to growl. "What have you done?"

"He is human..."

Tomatsu fought the urge to grab Inukimi's neck again. "I can see that he is human! I want to know HOW!" Kneeling down he grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Inuyasha, grab his legs. We need to get him off of the ground and onto the couch." Inuyasha walked over and gently lifted Sesshomaru, carrying him to the couch.

"Relax Tomatsu. I asked him how far he would be willing to go for his human. This potion will not kill him..."

Tomatsu interrupted Inukimi. "No it will not kill him, it just made him HUMAN!"

Inukimi smirked as she spoke "And here I thought you liked humans."

Tomatsu shot a glare at Inukimi, imagining all the ways he could kill her slowly and painfully. "Our son was not born human Inukimi. Rin was the first human he was around that he did not want to kill within the first minute of their meeting. How do you think he will feel when he wakes up and notices that not only his strength is gone but also his powers?"

She looked at Tomatsu and noticed his eyes were turning blood red with anger. "Yes he may have lost his powers but he still has his strength and will still be noticeably faster than the average human."

"And how will this help us retrieve Rin and Totosai?"

"Honestly Tomatsu, how have you managed to become the top of the youkai business world with a mindset that refuses to think outside of the box?" Inukimi teased him.

"Do NOT mock me right now Inukimi I am in NO mood." Tomatsu took in a breath as he felt Izayoi's hand grasp his arm. "You must calm yourself Tomatsu." She whispered before she let go of his arm. Inukimi looked at Izayoi before looking at Kanna standing a few feet away from the couch.

"Perhaps you can explain again why it is beneficial to us to have Sesshomaru human." Kanna nodded at Inukimi's request.

Izayoi held up her hand as she spoke "Perhaps we can go to the kitchen and talk. We do not want to wake him up." Everyone nodded before they walked over to the kitchen, leaving Sesshomaru on the couch to rest.

Kanna looked at Tomatsu as she spoke, wary of his movements in case of an attack. "Naraku has put up a type of shield around his home that prevents any full blooded youkai from entering the grounds. Since he is a hanyou, like Inuyasha, he can enter the grounds without being harmed."

"How did Totosai enter the grounds without having anything happen to him?" Inuyasha spoke loudly as he interrupted Kanna.

Kanna looked down at the ground in an attempt to steady her nerves before speaking. She knew if she did not give the right answer Tomatsu would think it would be alright for a full youkai to enter the grounds without perishing. "My brother must have been feeding him a type of antidote before he put the wall up. How much time passed before you noticed Totosai was missing? Was it before or after Rin had vanished?"

Tomatsu took a moment to think. "I do not know exactly when he vanished. We know that it was before Rin went missing."

Kanna nodded. "Then Naraku must have put the shield up before he captured Rin. Once you are in the mansion though I could have sworn that the same harm would fall upon the full blooded youkai..."

"You mentioned something about an antidote. Could he put this antidote in something eaten or perhaps some sort of liquid you drink?" Kanna looked at Izayoi before pondering the question.

"That is possible, it is a rather strong smelling potion though he would have had a lot of spices or other scents to cover it up." Kanna thought about it some more. "He would have to feed Totosai and Rin in order to keep them alive. And this is not the first time he has used this type of antidote. During the great youkai wars he tested the antidote on Kagura and myself. He made a type of roast with spices that covered the scent of the potion." Kanna smiled slightly for a split second. "Actually it was rather tasty however we should have known he was up to something. Naraku was never nice without a reason."

"So let me see if I have everything. Naraku has a spell around his mansion that will harm any full blooded youkai once they attempt to enter the shield." Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "He has been feeding Totosai an antidote that counters the dangers of the shield in order to keep him alive." Turning to Inukimi he continued to speak. "And you somehow knew all of this and came up with a potion to turn Sesshomaru human."

Inukimi nodded as Kanna said "Yes."

"Why not merely turn him into a hanyou?" Izayoi posed the question to both Inukimi and Kanna.

"That would have been too great a risk. He may not be able to turn into a human like Inuyasha. We need them to be human, just to be safe. No need to jeopardize this rescue mission by not thinking of the possibilities." Inukimi justified her reasoning for ripping the youkai from her only son.

Tomatsu walked closer to Inukimi, a slightly worried look in his eyes. "Is there any way that you can return his youkai to him once Rin has been returned?"

Inukimi shook her head negatively, "No, not that I know of. That is why it was so important for him to think about how far he would be willing to go for this girl."

"Inuyasha, you and your mother go check on Sesshomaru. I need a moment alone with Inukimi and Kanna."

Izayoi nodded before she and Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt as though the wind had not only been knocked out of him, it was like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. There was a blinding light forcing him to shut his eyes once again. He could hear muffled voices in the background.

"I think that he is starting to wake. Inuyasha go get your father!" Izayoi's voice was an octave higher than normal, filled with worry.

"Has he said anything?!" Tomatsu ran into the room and knelt down to Sesshomaru's level as he laid on the couch.

"No nothing yet..."

Sesshomaru drew his eyebrows together in confusion as he heard his mother's voice. "Do not try to move Sesshomaru. Just stay as you are for a few moments."

He tried to growl but only a low pitched huff came out. This only confused him more. He felt something was off...something missing. His eyes quickly open as he shot up from the couch, a strong pain in his chest brought him back down to a laying position. Taking in a sharp breath from the pain he looked around. _How is this possible? I can see again..._

"What have you done to me mother?" His voice was shaking slightly as he spoke. He felt worried, an emotion he had only felt when Rin was put into harm's way but even then he managed to prevent it from coming through his voice. _What the hell is going on?!_

Inukimi knelt beside Tomatsu and put three fingers in front of his face. "How many fingers do you see?"

"I can inform you that you will lose three fingers if you do not tell me what is going on mother." Sesshomaru's voice dripped with its usual icy demeanor.

"Glad to see you are feeling better Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's smart comment made Sesshomaru growl again, once again a low huff coming out.

"You feel a part of you is missing my son...there is a reason for that." Tomatsu helped Sesshomaru sit up slowly. "I can feel my youkai is gone father, what I want to know is how." He clenched his jaw as he spoke to his father, trying not to lash out at him.

Inukimi sat down next to her son before she began to explain the information shared in the kitchen.

As he listened to his mother, Sesshomaru began to look down at his hands.

_Human...I am human..._

He took in a deep breath before focusing on the information his mother was sharing.

"There is no way to reverse this once Rin is safely returned to me?"

"None that I know of." Her voice quivered slightly as she had to tell her once powerful son that he would be forced to live the life of those he once despised. "You still have your strength, and slightly more speed than a human."

"Will I still be immortal or will I succumb to human aging and illnesses?"

"I cannot say for sure. I am sure that there are ways to prolong your life and keep your immune system above a humans." Inukimi thought about Sesshomaru's question realizing that she will have to do further research when there weren't lives on the line. She had not thought about losing her son to a human illness or aging before she administered the potion to take his youkai away. "I will do further research once Rin and Totosai are returned to you."

Sesshomaru nodded before he tried to stand slowly. Once he was on his feet he walked over to the window and looked at his altered appearance. His youkai markings were gone, his eyes once golden now a dark brown, his silver hair now pitch black. He touched his shoulder, no longer feeling the warmth of his Mokomoko. "I am human..."

He turned around and faced everyone, worried looks glancing back at him.

"Tell me what the plan is."

* * *

A/N: I hope that all of you are still with me and that you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Sesshomaru, having to wake up a different man. But he did not let it get him down. There are more important things at hand...like getting his mate back! How many of you think that our Sesshomaru will look just as handsome human as he does a youkai? I know I will miss his Mokomoko! O.O

Tell me what you think! Please review!

I hope that all of you have an enjoyable and safe weekend.

Peace and Love,

June


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu Speak**

* * *

Rin woke up with slightly panicking. "Why are you shaking me Totosai?!" Her eyes were wide with worry as she waited for him to reply.

He walked away from her and sat back down. "Nothing, you were snoring."

Rin rolled her eyes as she hit the back of her head against the wall she was resting against. She looked over at the window and instantly relaxed. "Its morning..."

"Hm what did you think? That we would die during the night? Heh funny imagination for such a young person." Totosai laid down on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "You know...I remember once when Tomatsu first brought those pups to see me. Sesshomaru came up to my hip and Inuyasha was just this young thing crawling around on the cave. I lived in a cave back in those days you see and those two got into all sorts of trouble."

Rin smiled as she focused her attention on Totosai. "How did they get into trouble?"

"Heh, well you see Sesshomaru was supposed to be watching Inuyasha. Now why Tomatsu did that I will never know. He know that pup did not like his younger brother. Tolerate him maybe but he would have loved it if Inuyasha had just wondered off and never came back. Anyway, those two went wondering around while Tomatsu and I were talking and when Sesshomaru came back he had left Inuyasha behind."

Rin gasped.

"Awe its ok Inuyasha wasn't hurt or anything. When we found him he was in the corner, sucking on a rock. Sesshomaru on the other hand..." Totosai began shaking his head "That pup was sent to spend time with his mother. Which is probably what he wanted. He stayed with her for a few decades before deciding to return to his father."

Rin's eyebrows drew together. "Why did Sesshomaru hate being there in the first place?"

"Now he has not ever said this directly but it is pretty obvious that he blamed Izayoi and Inuyasha for his parents parting ways. During his stay with his mother he found out the real reason was that those two wanted to kill each other whenever they were in the same room. Inukimi sent Sesshomaru to live back with his father once Sesshomaru began threating the servants."

Rin began to shake her head.

"Yes, he hasn't really changed much to think about it." Totosai began stroking his beard as he sat up "He still threatens people just in a nonverbal way. Anyway, it wasn't until he came back to his father that he apologized to Izayoi, in his own way without actually saying he was sorry, for the way he acted when he was younger. Tomatsu said that Sesshomaru gave them a speech telling them that he would no longer wish harm on Izayoi. He promised his father that he would try to keep from killing Inuyasha, as annoying as he found him. And he...for the most part...has kept his word. It wasn't until the past two or three decades that he has been able to be in the room with Inuyasha without glaring daggers at him. If you listen carefully though you can hear his knuckles cracking when he tightens his fists. But at least he is not punching him or kicking him across the room anymore."

Totosai watched the expressions change on Rin's face. She closed her eyes and shook her head once before she smiled. "I think something came back..."

"What do you remember?"

She squinted as she spoke in a way trying to pull the memory closer to the surface of her mind. "I think I remember someone throwing a book at Inuyasha...but I don't think it was Sesshomaru..."

Totosai hummed "well at least you are attempting to remember. That is better than nothing."

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly. He had tried so many times to get sleep the night before but the plan his father told him about kept his mind from shutting off. Adrenalin pumped through his veins thinking about it. He had two weeks until the next new moon. Only two weeks to get used to having this new body of his.

He got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. His eyes stung slightly as they adjusted to the light. He never realized how sensitive humans eyes were after prolonged darkness.

Darkness...another thing he would have to get used to. He could not see anything but faint colors coming off of the figures of furniture around him. He used to be able to tell even the smallest detail in anything he looked at in the darkest conditions.

It bothered him.

Once his eyes adjusted to the lighting in the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. He used to go days without sleep and he would still look like he had gotten a full nights rest. Now, he goes one day without sleep and he has what humans call bags under his eyes. He opened his mouth, straight teeth with slightly elongated canines...still nothing of they once were.

Pulling back his hair he studied his normal human ears.

Everything about his was normal...

Mouth...

Ears...

Eyes...

Nose...

He huffed slightly as he closed his eyes. He tried to take in the scents around him and was relieved to find that he still had his full range of scents.

"At least that hasn't left me." He turned around and walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Inuyasha watched as his brother enter the room. "How was your first night as a human, Sess?"

His voice was not teasing or spiteful, like Sesshomaru expected, but rather it was full of genuine curiosity.

"It was fine Inuyasha. I suppose I will feel less on edge once Rin and Totosai are safe."

"Hn..." Inuyasha shook his head in agreement.

The two began walking towards the kitchen as they heard laughing. When they entered they found Izayoi and Kagome sitting at the table with Ah-Un walking back and forth between them on the tabletop.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had forgotten about you old friend."

"Awe Sesshomaru can we keep him like this?"

Inuyasha let out a sigh. "Might as well Sess. I mean we can't take him with us with that barrier up, it would kill him."

Sesshomaru took a few minutes and studied Ah-Un. He looked content walking back and forth between Izayoi and Kagome, getting a grape every time he would walk to Izayoi and a piece of banana when he would walk to Kagome.

_If I leave him alone with these two Ah-Un will get so large he will not be able to walk..._

"For now I will leave him like this." A pleased growl came from Ah-Un's direction in approval. "But you will have to refrain from feeding Ah-Un too much."

"Awe but he likes it..." Ah-Un growled in agreement with Kagome's statement.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You both are a bad influence on him."

Inuyasha put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and smirked. "Just wait until Rin gets ahold of him."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at the thought of Rin playing with Ah-Un.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to end this chapter on a more pleasing note. I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever my 1,465th reviewer is. So hopefully I will get to that point before I finish writing my next chapter. XThatGirlWithTheFaceX you are my 1,448th reviewer so from you on I will be counting. I hope that all of you enjoy your weekend and have a good week. I will try to post a new chapter of Flower for the Child by the end of next week.

Peace and Love,

June


	44. Chapter 44

**This chapter is dedicated to: LadyNadine! Thank you for being my 1,465th review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...I do not make any profit from this story either.

_Person's thoughts_

**Inu Speak**

* * *

"Again Inuyasha!"

"Sesshomaru, you need to take a break."

"Do NOT presume to tell me what to do, little brother."

Tomatsu stood in the field, away from his two sons, watching them as they tested each other's strength and weaknesses.

"Why does my husband shake his head?" Izayoi walked up to Tomatsu and grabbed his hand.

Tomatsu wrapped held onto Izayoi's hand as he spoke. "These two never could train together." He smirked. "I remember once, when these two were first training together, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were barely able to hold up their swords. Inuyasha had just thrust his sword at Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Inuyasha was about to strike him when Sesshomaru transformed into his true form. It was the first time he had been able to do so. It scared Inuyasha so badly that he could not look at Sesshomaru for a week after that."

Izayoi laid her head on Tomatsu's upper arm, being too short to reach his shoulder. "You are worried for him?"

Tomatsu closed his eyes, slightly ashamed to admit it out loud. He was worried for Sesshomaru. True his eldest son was one of the best fighters he had ever seen. But now he is human, he has half of his strength but none of his usual abilities. He opened his eyes again and looked at Sesshomaru as he pinned Inuyasha to the ground. "Inuyasha has every month to get used to being human, being able to fight as such. Sesshomaru has only one week more before he has to fight Naraku."

Izayoi nodded in agreement. "These two will do well. You must believe that."

"We can only hope that Naraku is not expecting this secret attack."

Izayoi let go of his hand and looked at him. "Do you still not trust Kanna?"

He looked at her. "After everything that has happened, can you blame me for me skepticism?"

* * *

Rin looked out of the window of the basement as she thought.

She has figured out that Naraku sticks to a schedule when it concerns herself and Totosai. When the sun is at its highest point Naraku comes down and checks on the two of them. Whether he is checking to see if they are still alive or if they had escaped is beyond her. He never stays past a few minutes before he tells them that they will be having dinner with him. Then, when the sun is just about to set Naraku unlocks the door and allows them to leave the basement and walk to the dining hall.

She has noticed that there are three different doors as she and Totosai walks the hallway to the dining hall. Two of the doors are beside each other while the third was across those two. Each night she opened the two doors that were beside each other. While the third she was never able to open, but that never stopped her from trying each night.

Even though she opened the doors, she never opened them far enough to see what was inside. Tonight she had a plan, the first step of many in order to attempt to escape.

"You seem far away today Rin?"

She felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked up at the sun, setting at its highest point.

"It would be nice to get out of this basement, Naraku."

Naraku chuckled. "Well, perhaps I will allow the two of you to get some fresh air."

Rin tried to slow her heart rate, which was rising steadily in excitement. She will be able to get a better layout of the land if Naraku allowed them to walk the grounds.

"Both of you get your rest, I have a surprise in store for tonight."

Rin tried her hardest to fake a smile as he turned and walked up the stairs and out of the basement.

She turned and faced Totosai. "We are going to go outside, Totosai!"

Totosai nodded and smiled. "Yes, but I would not trust anything that he has to say."

Rin took in a breath as she looked outside. "Set faster sun..."

* * *

Sesshomaru held out his hand and helped Inuyasha back on his feet.

"You are getting better at fighting as a human." Inuyasha smirked as he accepted Sesshomaru's hand and stood up.

Sesshomaru nodded once before walking back to the house.

The two brothers walked into the kitchen, nearly walking back out when they see Jaken being chased by Ah-Un.

"What is going on?" Sesshomaru's voice still low enough to strike fear in his enemies, stopped Jaken and Ah-Un in their tracks.

Jaken approached Sesshomaru with tears in his eyes. "Every time I stop walking..." Jaken pointed his finger to the tiny youkai standing at his feet. "He would BITE ME!"

Sesshomaru smirked before walking away. "Then I suggest you do not stop walking _Jaken_."

"OUCH!" Jaken ran past Sesshomaru.

"Good to know that you are still your old heartless self Sessh." Inuyasha put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Hn..." He looked outside at the setting sun as he let his thoughts consumed him.

Inukimi cleared her throat as she entered the room.

"We have a problem...it would appear that the DLA has gotten wind of the problem we are having with Naraku. They have sent someone to him."

* * *

Rin looked out of the window. "Almost night..." _We are usually out of the basement by this time..._

She was slightly worried that Naraku knew something even though she and Totosai never spoke of their plans out loud. They always wrote down their thoughts down in the dirt floor and then would wipe it away as soon as they would finish reading it.

Her heart leapt up into her throat as she heard the door open followed by Naraku's voice. "If you both would come upstairs and join me in the hallway."

Rin looked at Totosai and nodded in silent agreement, tonight would be the first part of their plan.

Once Rin and Totosai reached the top of the stairs they saw Naraku standing there with two white bathrobes. Rin looked at Totosai, slightly worried. They were allowed to bathe and use the facilities before going to the dining hall but he had never offered robes.

"Tonight shall be different. The two of you have not tried anything and as such I will reward you."

His words made Rin not trust him even more. She knew that he was planning something.

"Go and get cleaned up. Rin shall follow Akiko. Totosai you shall follow Taka." Rin and Totosai nodded, slightly stunned at the turn of events.

As they parted ways Rin looked at Akiko. She had never seen her nor Taka before, thought the two looked like they could be twins. "H-how long have you worked for Naraku?"

Akiko smiled at Rin. "My brother and I have been under Naraku's employment before. However, this is the first time we have been employed to this...certain job."

Rin's eyebrows drew together. "You mean as a maid?"

Akiko chuckled. "Dear no. My brother and I are here to plan a ceremony."

Rin stopped walking. "Wha-What ceremony?!"

Rin felt Akiko's hand on her back urging her slightly to walk forward. "I am not permitted to say, so you stop asking questions."

Akiko helped Rin undress and helped her into the tub. Despite her best efforts, Rin relaxed in the bubble bath until she fell asleep.

"Oh my dear, you fell asleep..." Akiko smiled. "I knew that the lavender oil would do you some good." She helped Rin out of the tub and began to dry her off.

Rin's head was still slightly fuzzy as she felt Akiko dressing her again and doing her hair. "There you are my dear. I just knew that you were going to be beautiful in this!"

Akiko moved Rin over to the full mirror and let Rin look at herself.

Rin was surprised as she looked at her reflection. She did not look like herself. She was wearing fake lashes, bright red lipstick, and decorative pins in her hair. Her eyes traveled down to her dress. She nearly fell over. It looked like a night gown meant to seduce rather than a dress. It was a thin, white silk backless dress with the straps crossing in the middle of her back.

"What do you think of yourself?"

"I uh...well..." Rin didn't really know what to say.

"Oh I know what you need...some jewelry!" Akiko pulled out a black velvet box and took out a diamond crescent moon necklace. She put it around Rin's neck as she whispered "I am loyal to the Demon Law of Authority. This charm will protect you from the ceremony Naraku is planning for you. He want to turn you into a youkai, like he is, in a few days. These next couple of days he will try and butter you up in the hopes that you will start to trust him."

Akiko placed a thick wrap around Rin's shoulders.

Akiko stopped speaking, a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Sister, I trust that Rin is ready now?"

"Yes and she looks just lovely. Come now my dear you have kept them waiting long enough."

Akiko tucked a loose piece of hair behind Rin's ears as she whispered to where Rin could hardly hear her. "I hope that you trust my brother and I. The Demon Law of Authority has gotten wind of you being held captive here and sent us to help you. But you will have to work with us."

Rin looked in Akiko's eyes. "No offense, but I do not really trust anyone right now."

Akiko smiled. "And I respect that."

They moved to the dining hall where Naraku was sitting at the head of the table waiting for them. Rin and Totosai sat in their normal seats. Taka was sitting next to Totosai and Akiko sat next to Rin. She looked at Totosai, he was dressed in a four piece suit...he looked really nice. Rin then looked down at the meal sitting in front of them. It was the same style of roast they have had for the past week and a half...since the first time they had dinner with Naraku.

The dinner passed in silence.

Naraku's eyes drifted over to Rin briefly as she removed the wrap from around her shoulder and placed it in her lap.

"Perhaps tonight I will allow you two to sleep in an actual bed tonight." Naraku smiled at Rin then at Totosai. He stood up and conducted the others to do the same he began to walk to the door, not waiting for the others before he walked into the hall. Rin placed her napkin over her silverware as she stood up, quickly grabbing the knife and tucked it in her wrap.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long delay, I have been really sick these past few weeks. But I am better now. I hope that all of you are enjoying this latest chapter. I promise that the next one will be action packed...after all what would Rin be needing a knife for?! Hehe Thank you all for your reviews! I hope that all of you have a good weekend and a pleasant week next week. Please be safe and please REVIEW! Reviews make us writers very very happy! And Sunny I am terribly sorry that you feel that this story is going by very slowly but every chapter is necessary to get to the big bomb that I am about to drop. Mwahahaha! I hope that those who feel that this story is going slowly will continue to stick around. After all like I said...big bomb next chapters.

Peace and Love,

June


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...I wish I did though. I do not make a profit from this story either.

**Inu Speech**

_Person's thoughts_

A/N: Please see below after the story

* * *

They moved to the dining hall where Naraku was sitting at the head of the table waiting for them. Rin and Totosai sat in their normal seats. Taka was sitting next to Totosai and Akiko sat next to Rin. She looked at Totosai, he was dressed in a four piece suit...he looked really nice. Rin then looked down at the meal sitting in front of them. It was the same style of roast they have had for the past week and a half...since the first time they had dinner with Naraku.

The dinner passed in silence.

Naraku's eyes drifted over to Rin briefly as she removed the wrap from around her shoulder and placed it in her lap.

"Perhaps tonight I will allow you two to sleep in an actual bed tonight." Naraku smiled at Rin then at Totosai. He stood up and conducted the others to do the same he began to walk to the door, not waiting for the others before he walked into the hall. Rin placed her napkin over her silverware as she stood up, quickly grabbing the knife and tucked it in her wrap.

Rin walked slowly behind Naraku as he led the small group through the hall.

"Akiko will show you both to your rooms." Naraku stopped walking as he spoke. He motioned for Akiko to keep walking past him and Rin and Totosai followed her. "Taka, you and I have other matters to discuss." Naraku and Taka walked away from the others back to the dining hall.

Akiko held out her hand silently telling Rin and Totosai to go ahead and continue walking. After a few more steps they made it to the first bedroom door.

"Totosai, this is your room for the night." Akiko opened the door and waited for Totosai to enter the room.

Totosai looked around and stroked his beard. "Hm...this is very nice."

Akiko smiled "I am pleased that you approve of your room." She pulled out a small glass potion bottle from between her breasts. Akiko smiled when she saw Rin's eyes widen. "Oh my dear, give me a good bra and I can hide anything in there." She chuckled before she began to pour half of the contents in the bottle on a line a few inches away from the doorway. She put the bottle back between her breasts and looked back up at Totosai.

Totosai crinkled his nose. "Is that what I think it is?"

Akiko let out a small sigh before looking at Totosai. "Yes, yes it is. Naraku knows that you may try something and he told me to make sure that you were in your room before pouring it." Rin looked worried for a moment before asking what the potion was. "Well Rin, Should Totosai decide to take one step outside of this room, this particular potion will first cause him a great deal of pain before killing him slowly."

Totosai kept stroking his beard as he sized up his room. "Well...at least it isn't the cold floor of the dungeon."

Rin nodded in agreement.

Both women wished Totosai a good night as Totosai closed the door. Akiko placed her hand on Rin's shoulder and walked with her down to another hall. She opened the door and told Rin to go into the room. She took out the bottle from between her breasts again poured the contents of the ground in the same position as Totosai's room.

"I do hope you do not try anything either Rin. The effects would cause a great deal of pain before death to a youkai. A human however...well...let's just say that the effects would be worse than death."

Rin's eyes widened before silently nodding. "So does this mean that no one will be entering our rooms?"

Akiko gave a grim sort of smile. "No, Naraku will still be able to enter your rooms without any harm coming to him. He created the potion using his DNA in order to make himself immune to it in a way."

Rin looked down at the ground. "Oh, alright."

"Goodnight Rin." Akiko smiled before she walked away.

Rin closed the door as she whispered for Akiko to have a good night.

She leaned on the door for a moment as she looked at the room. _Totosai was right, this was better than the cold dungeon floor. _She looked at the plush looking bed and almost sighed as she walked closer to it. _How long has it been since I last slept on a real bed?_

She fell backwards on the bed and smiled. "Too long!"

She sat back up again and looked across the room to the dresser and saw a purple silk nightgown draped across it. She looked down at her hand, still holding onto the knife wrapped in the shawl. She pulled the knife out and ran her thumb across the blade of it before she put it under one of the pillows. Her muscles ached in protest as she got up from the comfort of the soft bed to walk across the room to the dresser. She pulled her clothes off and put on the purple silk nightgown which fell a few inches above her knees. She took out the decorative pins from her hair as she allowed herself to travel deeper into thought.

Rin stood at the dresser for a few minutes before she realized she was playing with the diamond crescent moon necklace. "Sessh..." Tears filled her eyes as she realized why she was so attached to this necklace. It was the same shape as the crescent moon marking on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"No." Rin sniffed as she gently patted her cheeks. "There is no reason to be sad. Sesshomaru will come and get us...I just know it."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I am sorry for the lack of updates. To be honest something happened in my life and it made me extremely depressed and I basically told my creative side to fuck off. But now things are better and my muse, if you will, is slowly coming back to me. So I also would like to say that I am sorry that this chapter and the past few chapters have been slow. Do not worry the next chapter, which I am working on right now, will be well worth the wait. *wink wink* if you catch my drift *cough cough* Please just hold on until then I guarantee you that it will be well worth the wait. Please review...the more reviews I get the steamier the chapter will be...awe look there is another hint. I hope that all of you have a good week and keep an eye out on the update to be posted next week.

Peace and Love,

June


End file.
